Untamed
by Niknakz93
Summary: :AU: For Clary, the sheltered life of being a Morgenstern is the most agonizing thing in the world. The strict rules, the lack of freedom... it's not a question of if she will go mad, it's when. Luckily for her, she discovers a welcomed escape named Jace. But how do you handle a boy that's as deadly and dangerous as the beasts he trains. -Clace- R&R?
1. Prologue

**Well, ****_'Existence'_**** is finished! And here is our next Clace story. I was reading ****_The Scorpio Races by Maggie Stievater_**** when this idea came to mind. The horses sounded so demonic and terrifying that I thought "hey, how about we actually make them demon horses?" and this idea was born. I was taking notes even while writing Existence for this. You don't need to have read that book to read this fic, as it's really different after the prologue to TSR. It's rated M because well, since when did I write a story that didn't have some sexy moments in? And this one certainly will sooner rather than later. It's AU of course, but everyone's still a Shadowhunter etc. I've been really excited to start writing this, so I hope you guys like it! I'll carry it on if, as usual, enough people want me to continue. So drop me those reviews and let's get this wild ride started! Whoops, this rambled on for a while! Onwards to the prologue and I hope you enjoy it! x Nicola**

**I don't own TMI or TSC. Sobs.**

* * *

**Untamed.**

_10 years ago_

The boy with the ragged hair the precise same color as sunlight wanted to shiver in the morning air, but his pride wouldn't allow it. Cold and cruel was the breeze blowing through the snowy valleys of Idris. The horses with eyes as red as rubies and hides as black as the midnight sky snarled and twisted at their riders, sharp and deadly hooves slashing at the air as well as ground. Someone had lost a finger already. Someone would probably die before the afternoon arrived.

But the boy's pride did stretch enough to ask his father with wide, almost begging eyes. "Don't do this. Demon's Run is impossible! The snow… the ice… LakeLyn won't be frozen completely over. Not this year."

Stephen Herondale chuckled, sidestepping a horse with a tail as long and deadly as a whip. "Oh Jace, my boy… do you still fear them?" He reached out a hand to ruffle his son's hair, but the boy merely stepped away. "I do not fear them Father." He did fear them. Only one thing in the world could make him have nightmares, and it was those half equine, half demon creatures. They were abominations. But so beautiful. Their cries pierced the night. When he'd been even younger, he'd watch from his bedroom window in the city of Alicante as the horses raced outside the wards, unable to come in. Sometimes they'd look like true horses. A truly powerful glamour that deceived even Shadowhunter eyes.

The wild Shadow Horses, the _equi umbra, _they were the most dangerous. And the fastest.

Which made them all the more desirable, even though the risks were often fatal. It wasn't uncommon to see a family missing a member because of the races. Every family had at least one person who had raced. It was rare to see a Shadowhunter family who had never participated. It was twisted, but it was entertainment. Entertainment of the most dangerous sort.

Pounding hooves shook the ground now. Jace didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. His father laughed, eyes sparkling as he turned to the horse and its rider. The horse was as white as the man's hair, something more than rare in _equi umbra. _But then, it was Valentine Morgenstern after all. A powerful man with a powerful horse below him.

But Jace's eyes weren't on the man as he slid from his steed; it was on the two figures that had been sitting before him.

One of them he knew already. Jonathan. The boy, even at seven years old like himself, was the spitting image of his father with his white blonde hair and midnight eyes. Like the horse he was riding, the boy held a deadly grace to match the elder Morgenstern's. Jace was sure that when Jonathan was older, he'd be an unparalleled Shadowhunter. Even though they were in the same class, they weren't friends. Where Jace had a massive gaggle of friends, drawn to him like a moth to flame, Jonathan didn't.

It was… strange. His father was one of the most influential Shadowhunter's alive, and his son was a recluse.

Jace knew he had a little sister, but had never seen her. Until now. She was petite, about six years old with a large volume of seemingly untamable ginger hair. Her emerald eyes were round and big, freckles spattering her cheeks. Jonathan leaned forwards, saying something into his younger sister's ear. She scowled and slid from the horse herself. Or at least, tried. Her foot slipped on the stirrups, causing her to crash to the snowy floor with a cry of pain and surprise.

As he watched, Valentine turned away from his friend and bent down, picking up the little girl into his arms with a sigh of, "Clarissa. Stop messing around."

She scowled at that and Jace couldn't help but secretly smirk to himself.

He now took in what she was wearing. It was a type of Shadowhunter gear made especially for the racer's families. The actual race gear was exactly the same as hunting gear, but more rigid and tougher in places like at the knees and elbows. Most of the time, when a rider fell off, his knees or ankles would be the first to take a hit. But the tougher, older Shadowhunters were prone to not wearing them. Or the younger, cockier ones.

This year, Valentine Morgenstern was wearing the thick leather pants and equally as padded boots. But even though it was starting to snow lightly once more, his arms were bare in his black t-shirt. His muscled arms were inked with runes, family ring glittering on his finger. But as Jace watched, he tugged the ring off and placed it in his daughter's hand, saying in a low voice, "look after this for me Clarissa." The girl smiled and closed her fingers around it. And then Valentine set her down upon the floor, turning to his son.

"Now then Jonathan," he started. "Why is _Bellator_ stock still?" Jace was confused, but then realized it was the name of the pure white horse. _Warrior, _Jace understood. The horses name was the Latin word for Warrior.

And he knew why the horse was still before Jonathan even answered. "Because his eyes are covered? It makes them more docile."

Valentine nodded. "But they are never pets. Never creatures to be babied or trusted. Never, ever trust one. You'll understand when you start to race."

Jace watched the boy grin, his midnight eyes sparkling. "I can't wait." And then he saw Clary- her nose was wrinkled up while her fingers toyed with her father's ring.

But now Jace's attention was back on his own father as a shout for the racers to line up came through the chilly air. His heart was starting to race with exhilaration and fear. In a few minuets, the race would start. Dashing over LakeLyn. Jace just prayed that the lake was completely frozen over. Winter was usually harsh and unforgiving, but this year it had been so light. Gentle. The lake had apparently been checked, found satisfactory, but Jace couldn't relax. He nor his father cared about the money or the medals of victory, it was more about their family name. The honor of being a multiple Demon's Run winner. That was power in their world.

Stephen Herondale crouched down before his son, zipping up his jacket before buckling a strap across his chest that would protect his heart if he fell. "I'll see you in a few minuets, yes?"

Jace nodded, a smile spreading across his face. "You better win."

The elder man laughed. "It's what I'm good at." And with that, he hitched himself up onto the back of the horse. Jace heard a low snarl, not a whinny. Stephen raised a hand in farewell towards his son before turning away towards the unofficial starting line where all the blindfolded horses were lined up. For now, they were quiet. But not for much longer.

Valentine's horse was minus its blindfold already, and its screeches and rattling snarls sent shivers down Jace's spine. It was a powerful, terrifying beast. Only the most skilled, most… well, most stupid and reckless of riders would take one like that. But Valentine was neither. He was experienced with a side of cocky. He was good and every single Shadowhunter knew it.

And then all the blindfolds were off. The snapping and snarling began. As Jace watched, he found himself frozen to the floor. One horse had fangs. Another had a barbed tail. He found them beautiful in a twisted way. And also found them disgusting. Their riders were Shadowhunters. Their mandate was to kill demons, not breed lethal demon horses and race them. It was unnatural. But Jace couldn't help but be fascinated by how powerful the beasts were. Some even had talons instead of hooves. He'd often wondered how they could run so fast with them. Their breathes were coming out in clouds of dense white, making them look even more twisted.

While lost in his thoughts of demonic horses, there was a shout and it began.

The screeching of hooves and claw against ice made Jace wince, but his eyes never left the back of the rider with the sandy hair. Or at least, it looked it as the snow started to fall heavier.

There was a whoop from Jonathan Morgenstern as he dashed over to his sister, grabbing her arm and attempted to drag her towards the finishing line a little further away, but she wouldn't move from her spot. The riders would U-turn as soon as they were over the lake.

Jace lost sight of his father in the mass of snapping fangs and forked tongues, bone and blood. The ice was stained a crimson red, stark against the white.

And then he caught sight of Valentine Morgenstern on his white steed, ahead in the front with another that Jace recognized as his father. They'd made the U-turn first.

As Jace watched, it was like the white horse snapped at his father, catching something for sure, for the midnight horse flinched away and suddenly it was down. A leg had vanished as the ice gave way.

Jace felt a new kind of ice freezing his veins as the distant crack sounded. And then the whole horse vanished underneath into the waters of LakeLyn. His father as well.

He didn't pause to think as he dashed forwards, narrowly avoiding the pure white horse as it stormed past the finishing line.

Hands caught his shoulders, yanking him back. A voice in his ear, "Jace stop-! It's too dangerous! There are horses without their riders wandering the ice!"

"Let me go-!" he was snarling. As feral as the _equi umbra. _But he knew it was too late. There was nothing to be done. By the time help got there, both horse and his father would be dead. He probably was dead by now. Either from the sheer freezing temperature of the water, the crushing weight as it pressed down on him. Or hurt on the ice. And then there was the water itself. It was lethal.

His father had known the risks of racing a demonic horse, yet still chose to. And now he'd paid the price.

Jace didn't know who the hands holding him back belonged to. He didn't care. His father was dead. Gone. There was no more family left to take him in.

The snow was cold under his knees as they came into contact with the ground, and Jace was sure the tears burning in his eyes would freeze in a minuet or two.

_I'm the last one, _Jace realized with an internal jolt of horror. _The last Herondale. _

**-Review! :D**


	2. Trapped

**Hey there guys! So here's chapter two. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! Anyway, I just wanna say a few things. Two different things in this fic that I've not done before. Like this story will take place in both Jace and Clary's POV. Also, I tire of writing evil assed Jonathan. In this story, he doesn't have any demon blood. But don't expect him to be fluffy or anything. He's still his father's son. Not much Jace in this chapter, but no worries! Next chapter shall be right up your street. Anyway, drop me some more reviews guys and I'll keep up the regular chapters! Thanks! x Nic**

* * *

_Present day_

_Clary_

Eighteen years of age, and my brother still found himself wandering into my room at night. This morning, his cheek was pressed to my back, arms around my midriff. As I spied a look, all I saw was a mess of white blond hair covering his face. I couldn't see his eyes, but he was fast asleep for sure.

As carefully as possible, I tried to pry myself out of his grip, but it was like iron. No, I was stuck here until he woke up.

Which was about now as my foot collided with his ankle. Jonathan jerked awake, arms loosening just enough for me to wriggle out. There was a low, sleepy growl. As I stood up, I glanced down just in time to see my elder brother grab at the covers and yank them over his head, rolling over and burying his face into the pillow. A moment later and he was lost to the world again.

Great. That was my covers all screwed up.

With a yawn, my feet led me downstairs. The black marble was cool under my bare feet as I padded across the entrance hall. The house was massive. Well, a mansion really. The journey to the kitchen took at least five minuets the place was so big.

Gigantic. But still like a prison with how much I was confined inside. It was claustrophobic at times too. Pressing down and down upon me until I couldn't breathe. I wasn't some child anymore, and my father needed to realize that. Overprotective, people usually said. Me? No. It was something else. And it sucked.

Mom was awake in the kitchen, sat at the table with her auburn hair a messy bun, steaming mug of coffee before her. Her eyes were as tired and bleary as my own. A glance at the clock told me it was only seven in the morning. Urgh.

"You're awake early," she told me quietly, taking a sip of her drink. I wrinkled up my nose. "Jonathan crashed in my room again."

Jocelyn Morgenstern rolled her eyes. "Pray your father doesn't hear about that. He wouldn't be very happy."

Oh I knew why. Father had bought Jonathan up to be a twin version of himself. Or at least, it seemed like it. My elder brother was lethal with a blade, and even more so on an _equi umbra. _He had our father's natural talent for riding the beasts. Me? I wasn't even allowed within five meters of one.

They were terrifying creatures, that was true. But they had such a raw beauty about them. With the right handler, the correct rider, the roughness could be smoothed over, leaving a shiny and smooth surface.

The allure of the Shadow Horses was strong. Strong enough to make me want to ride one. Ride and show my father that I wasn't some stupid little girl. I was a Morgenstern, and the wildness of our bloodline ran through my veins as much as it did my brothers.

Mom looked miserable for some reason, and it wasn't like her. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me at that, smiling. It didn't reach her eyes. "I'm just tired Clary. Nothing to be worried about."

But I was worried. "Are you sure?" I took the seat next to her, frowning lightly. Mom nodded once more. "Your father and I had an argument. That's all."

Now I really was frowning. They'd been arguing again? Probably over Jonathan. It always happened. As much as I loved my brother, he was an asshole. Well and truly. For one thing, he was dating this girl and I knew for a fact he was still kissing any others that threw themselves his way. He never even tried to stop himself or show some respect for his current girlfriend. Father found it amusing, saying that 'boys will be boys.' And then mom was pissed off well and truly. Where she was close to me, she wasn't with Jonathan. He was close to his father. The opposite of me. I wasn't at all close to my father.

Mom sighed. "Jonathan is getting out of control. Again. You must have noticed this."

Of course I had. "I know."

She shook her head, tears burning in her eyes. "It's your fathers fault. Encouraging him in everything inappropriate. He used to be such a nice boy until your father introduced him to those bloody horses!" she fell silent. Then, without another word, she rose to her feet and was out of the room before I could blink. Dad had really done it this time.

Mom hated the demon horses so much she had never been to a race.

Footsteps and I thought it was mom returning. But no, it was my brother who seemed to have finally pulled himself out of my bed. He looked like he was in a foul mood, and I knew why; he'd heard what our mother had said.

"Charming isn't it?" Jonathan growled softly, stalking over to the fridge and yanking it open with a rattle of glass jars from inside. "I please one parent and the other one hates me for it. I can't win."

I sighed at that, closing my eyes for a second. "Mom doesn't hate you."

"Oh doesn't she?" he sounded bitter as he set the carton of milk down upon the table. Long slim fingers plucked a pair of glasses from the draining board. He filled them both and slid one towards me. I smiled my thanks.

After a sip, Jonathan took a seat opposite me. In the morning light, I could see why so many girls constantly fell for him. He was as handsome as our father with his ragged white gold hair. It was getting a little too long, and I knew how much he hated the curls that appeared whenever it grew past a certain length. It needed a trim.

This morning he was wearing a loose black t-shirt and matching sweatpants. At least he wasn't shirtless. He wandered around the house minus his shirt way too much. And since no one except me told him off, he didn't bother putting one on.

"So," I asked now, meeting those charcoal eyes. "How many girlfriends _have _you got at the moment?"

Jonathan laughed, eyes sparkling with mischief. "I only have the one."

"I believe you (!)" I rolled my eyes, taking another sip of milk. "What does this one have that the others don't? She's lasted longer."

With no shame in his voice, he merely replied. "Well she's a little firecracker if you get what I mean." He waggled those eyebrows suggestively and I groaned. Great. Just the images I needed in my head. "Oh go away Jon. You are disgusting."

He sniggered. "How is it disgusting?"

"I don't want to know about your damn sex life!"

"Oh Clarissa, my dear sweet little sister-"

"Shut. Up." Boys. By the Angel, _boys._

Jonathan was laughing, but at least he did shut up. When he finished his glass of milk, he asked me nonchalantly, "I need to go and see the new horse. Feed it. Coming?"

I arched a brow. "I'm guessing this isn't a normal one? Demon's Run is in two months."

His smile just grew. "He's a wild, wild thing. Jace caught him the other day. Father bought him for me."

A frown was back on my face. "Jace? Jace who?"

Jonathan snorted with laughter. "Wow. Father really did keep you in the dark concerning Demon's Run."

I narrowed my eyes and he shrugged. "Jace Lightwood."

Oh. I knew who he was now. He'd first entered the races at fifteen years old, a true underdog. And very nearly won, coming second. That feat in itself earned him a title of sorts. Now, two years later, another race was coming up. One that Jonathan was in, and Jace too.

"He's good then?" I asked, flicking the side of my now empty glass. Jonathan looked sour. "Too good. He even rides bareback like me." Even our father wasn't reckless enough to try that. Jonathan, however, was. And a master at it since age sixteen. Father was at the age where he wasn't allowed to race anymore, and now it was Jonathan's turn to take on the racing legacy. Something he'd been looking forward to since we'd been children. He'd been racing for two years now, winning once. Jonathan had won last year, and Jace the year before. I'd never been allowed to go to a race since turning ten, so I had no idea who the boy was. Or what he looked like.

"He has a good eye for the beasts," Jonathan told me. "I've only seen the animal Father bought me once, but apparently it's as wild as the one who captured it. He's the one to beat this year. He's always the one to beat. Right. Ready to leave?"

Jonathan sounded… jealous. And that was rare.

I rose to my feet, knowing dad would be extremely pissed off when he found out. "Sure. Let's go."

**-Untamed-**

_Jace _

I still couldn't believe Robert sold that fucking horse.

It was probably childish of me locking myself in my bedroom, but I really didn't care. That horse had been my ticket to winning Demon's Run and now it was gone. What was I left with now? Screw all.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. Someone was awake at this hour-? "Jace? I know you're awake." It was Isabelle. I merely sighed and climbed back into bed, yanking the covers over my head. I'd have another hours sleep, and then get up to feed the horses. And attempt to find a new one for the fucking race.

I had to win this year. Had to.

**-Untamed-**

_Clary_

My brother's horse was a monster, and truly. How did they even get that big? It was chained at the ankles with heavy special demon metal, stood there glaring at us with eyes the color of dried blood. Its hide was the same color as obsidian. As it opened its mouth to snarl at us both as we stood before its stall, I saw sharp teeth. Like a vampire's. If you got too close, it'd take your arm off for sure.

Jonathan let out a low whistle. "Isn't he a beauty?" there was a dark glee in his eyes as he reached out to wind a hand into the silky black mane, but the horse snapped at him, forcing him to withdraw his hand sharply with a laugh of, "it'll be fun breaking him. I can tell."

I scoffed. "You're going to break your neck." Jonathan just laughed at that, ruffling my hair. "Now now little sister, you have such little faith in me." A pause and Jonathan chuckled out quietly. "I think he likes you." With a frown, I looked back to the horse. It was staring at me with its eyes attentive and where its ears had been flat to its head before with Jonathan, they were relaxed now its gaze was on me. It was unnerving.

Not wanting the demonic eyes staring at me like that, I stepped away from the stall. Its eyes followed me. Jonathan was laughing, shaking his head. "I'm being serious Clary, that horse likes you. You're lucky. I bet he'd let you ride him easily. Me? Not so much."

The other horses in the stables were quiet. The new one had unsettled them. Father's old horse _Bellator _was an _equi umbra, _but the years were finally getting to him. With his eyesight starting to go, as well as arthritis starting to develop, he was as tame as the other, normal horses. Father adored him and even though he was no longer a race horse, wouldn't have him put down. _Bellator _was a fighter like himself, he'd always said.

Why was Jonathan smirking-? Without a word, he crossed over to the fridge we kept at the back of the stables. Inside we kept the bloodied meat for the _equi umbra. _He pulled out a piece and held it before my face when he returned. I just wrinkled up my nose. "Would you mind?" I stepped back to avoid spots of blood dripping onto my shoes. Jonathan sighed in exasperation. "Take it. And offer it to the thing."

I just stared at my brother as if he'd gone mad. "Are you insane-?"

With a growl, he grabbed my hand and slapped the raw, bloodied meat into my palm. Oh by the Angel it felt so disgusting. I was tempted to drop it, but Jonathan's words, "just do as I say. Don't you trust me?"

I laughed bitterly at that and he scoffed. "Who knows more about horse body language than me huh?"

A part of me wanted to say _"that Jace?"_ but I held back. Jonathan would probably feed _me _to the horse if I did that.

Father was going to be furious. Hesitantly I took a step forward towards the horse, watching it carefully. Its ruby eyes were still fixed on me. Jonathan was talking softly behind me, voice excited. "He's relaxed Clary. And not feinting either. You're lucky; I've never had an _equi umbra _take to me at a single glance before. I wonder why he likes you so much?" I stopped dead and Jonathan snapped out, "don't show fear. Or he'll eat you alive, and I'm not exaggerating."

"Thanks (!)" I laughed under my breath, holding out the hunk of bloodied meat. The need to wash my hands, oh god. The blood was never going to come off my skin.

A pause and then the horse was a flash as it snatched the meat from my hand, swallowing it whole. My eyes were wide- it had taken the beast less than three seconds. And now it was eyeing up my hand. As soon as its forked tongue came out, I jolted backwards with a cry of surprise and fear.

And Jonathan was laughing, tugging me back by my shoulders. "You lucky little bitch. I was expecting it to bite your hand afterwards trying to lick the blood off."

I scowled at that, and my palm collided with the side of his face. Jonathan snarled at that, eyes glinting.

And the _equi umbra _went insane.

As soon as Jonathan took one step towards me, it reared back with such a terrible screech I flinched, and it struck out at the cold steel door with a hoof as sharp as a seraph blade. The heavy shackles around its legs were still on, but they were clanging against the metal walls so loud I was sure it would wake up everyone in Alicante.

My brother stopped dead, staring at the horse with his eyes narrowed. But he didn't take another step towards me. From fear of what the horse would do?

A muscle twitched in his cheek as he turned to leave, but then he truly did stop dead. Jonathan's hand turned into a fist and the skin around his family ring went even paler. Since I couldn't see over his shoulder from how tall he was, I looked around him. And my blood ran cold.

Dad was stood there with his eyes burning like black fire. And then, in one fluid, swift movement, his sword was out and had the hilt collided into the temple of his sons head. As I watched, Jonathan dropped like a stone onto his side and was still.

He was furious. Furious because my brother had put me around _equi umbra. _

"Get back in the house," he told me in a voice as dark as his eyes. "Now."

I wanted to make sure Jonathan was okay, but that blade was still in my father's hand. There was no other option.

Without a word, I trudged past him back towards the house, eyes fixed upon the floor-

This place was like my own personal hell with my father around.

**-Review! :D**


	3. Savior

**I've had some problems updating this, but finnnallllllly it's working! Praise Raziel! Anyway, thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much. I guess… enjoy this chapter! And drop me some more reviews! I love reviews they feed me and make me want to write more for you guys. Thanks again! x**

* * *

_Jace_

Isabelle was screeching at me. Holy shit my head was pounding like a set of drums. Bang bang bang.

To be honest, I wasn't sure what time I came back from Alicante. There was this little place behind Alicante academy that did such excellent liquor that it even made me tipsy after a few mouthfuls. And I wasn't a lightweight.

This morning I had the hangover from hell, and Isabelle was snarling out, "I had to come and fetch you! Because you were dancing on the fucking tables minus your shirt, and then your pants!"

I cocked a brow at that from under the arm that was shielding my eyes. "Did I have a crowd?"

"Yes! And they were trying to yank your boxers off!"

"Damn. Should have let them."

She shoved me out of bed.

I didn't even bother getting up as I stared at the ceiling before growling out, "your father sold my horse."

Isabelle scoffed. "You caught it last week."

"And about broke my neck. All for fuck all." I refused to look at her. I was too angry.

The girl sighed. "Lie there forever then. Get drunk some more for all I care." The door slammed shut behind her and I winced at the sound.

After lying there for half an hour more, I finally heaved myself to my feet, getting fully dressed and yanking boots on. The horses wouldn't ride themselves, and they needed exercise.

The walk down to the stables was a short one. My head was still pounding like hooves upon ice. The_ equi umbra_ were quiet this morning. Very quiet. Thank the Angel.

Slowly the haze the alcohol had bought on wore off with the chilly morning air. Shadowhunter gear was tough and hard, yet still flexible. That was the reason I wore it while visiting the demon horses.

This morning I was taking out _Firenze. _He was a big boy. A very big boy. With his hide a deep charcoal, rolling muscles and mane as wild as the sky at midnight during a storm, he was formidable. Usually Alec's, but the horse had suddenly taken a dislike to him. That was dangerous. For now, I was working with him.

To anyone watching, my grinning and running a hand up the side of the beast's neck, they probably would have thought me mad. Maybe I was. But who else could handle the _equi umbra _like me? No one. Only me. Jace Lightwood. Herondale by birth. Winner of Demons Run. The others could bow down and kiss my feet for all I cared. Kiss my horses hooves too before they got kicked in the face.

"Hey there boy," I grinned at him. _Firenze_snickered quietly, his posture relaxed. Good. If the not so little fucker started shit, so would I.

God my head hurt.

He butted the side of my head with his muzzle now. _Where's the food Jace? _He seemed to ask. _Feed me you stupid Nephilim. _

"Give me a moment," I told the _equi umbra, _crossing over to the fridge and pulling out the bowl of meat. Ah lovely. Blood all under my nails now. _Marishka _was going to try and bite my hand off now. Nasty little bitch of a horse.

With a yawn, I held the bowl out to _Firenze. _A pause and he snatched the meat out, swallowing it in one. Unlike most demon horses, he had sharp, deadly teeth running the entire length of his mouth. And they never changed. One bite and you'd literally lose an arm or leg.

And then _Firenze's _ears swiveled to the door just before a knock sounded. "Um… hello?" a voice called out. A young woman's voice.

After putting the bowl away, I walked over to the door and yanked it open. It creaked loudly. By the Angel, Robert needed to replace the damn thing. He had enough money.

The owner of the voice was, as I suspected, a young woman. She was short with fiery hair and eyes like chips of emerald. If my head hadn't been throbbing so much, ears sensitive to the most lightest of sounds, I would have considered her pretty. Hot was stretching it. She looked nervous, stood there wringing her hands. "Are you… Jace?"

"The one and only," I replied in a bored voice. What was this? Fangirls? The girl paused before smiling out weakly, "my name is Clary. You do riding lessons yes?"

Okay, maybe not fangirls. "Yeah I do."

The girl took a deep breath before glancing over her shoulder, almost as if she was afraid that she'd been followed. Being watched. "Can I take lessons? Like… how to ride an _equi umbra?_"

Whoa. I laughed at that, placing a hand upon the doorframe. "Darling, your feet wouldn't even-" I broke off, laughing too hard. Clary was scowling at me. "Don't you dare," she hissed, "laugh at me. I may be not much to look at, but I assure you I'll slap you so hard there will be a handprint left behind. I don't care if you're some famous Demons Run legend."

Wow. She really was a feisty little thing. I stopped laughing, but a smirk remained. "Come back later. Or ask your daddy to teach you. I'm not going to be responsible when a horse bites your teeny tiny head o-"

She slapped me. She actually slapped me. Right across my left cheek. It was stinging like a bitch. I had to hand it to her… in that instant, my hangover was gone. My mind was clear.

Who the hell was she to do that-?

"Fine," I told her coldly, rubbing my cheek. "You're not a coward." I cocked my head a fraction. "Clary who exactly?"

"Morgenstern," she replied. "Clarissa Morgenstern."

Fuck. Me.

There was an awkward pause. Awkward for me at least. "I take it," I found myself asking her softly, trying not to sound dangerous, "you are Valentine's daughter? Jonathan's sister?"

"Yes," Clary replied. She didn't seem to have noticed my sudden change in mood.

In that instant, I hated her. A part of me wanted to let the _equi umbra _out. Let them eat her while I watched.

Hell that was dark. Even for me. But after what else her father had done to me, to my family... I really didn't give a shit. He'd made me this monster.

But since her father was the one to kill my own father, slashing his _equi umbra's _legs out from under it on Lake Lyn so many years ago, I didn't care. When they dragged that horse out and I saw the wound in its hamstrings, I knew instantly what had happened. I about threw up. The Morgenstern's were bad blood. And they needed to be abolished. All of them.

Starting with this little bitch. I bet her life was easy peasy with both her parents. "Go ask your father for lessons."

Clary laughed bitterly. "I wish." I said nothing, causing her to add on, "he won't teach me. Or let me near one."

"Why?" okay I was curious now. Clary shrugged. "You think I'd be here if there was a way to learn at home? I'm sick of him. You just… I _hate _him. How he treats me. And my brother. There's a time for us to rebel, and my time is here."

Of all things, I certainly hadn't expected that. Little Miss Morgenstern didn't have such a nice life after all? Oh well. "Not my problem." I started to close the door in her face when she stuck her foot in the crack, hissing out, "I'll pay you."

"I don't want your dirty Morgenstern money. It's all blood money. Your whole family is soaked in it."

Clary's eyes flashed with hurt at that. "You don't even know me."

"I don't _want _to know you. Or give you lessons. Goodbye." I kicked her foot away and slammed the door shut in her face. Fucking Morgenstern's. They were all the same.

_Firenze_was quiet again. It was unusual for him. He was usually a screamer, so to say. Wow. That was rather sexual sounding.

"Right you," I told the horse, picking up the tack. "Time for a ride."

_Clary_

Jace Lightwood was an asshole.

I was seeing red as I walked from the Lightwood estate, heading back towards Alicante with my vision tinged red from loathing. He was bitter, disgusting and just urgh. There were tears of anger burning in my eyes, the grass crushed as my feet slammed down onto it as I went. What gave him the right to be so… rude? I had never even met the guy. And as for attacking my family… maybe he had something against them. My brother certainly hated him. Jace probably thought all of us were like Jonathan and my father.

Great. Just great.

The snicker behind mewas so quiet I almost didn't hear it. But I did. Turning around with a frown, I soon wished I hadn't. My blood ran cold.

Why had I ventured out into the Idrisian countryside without a weapon of any sort?

There was an _equi umbra _stood a few meters away, its blood red eyes fixed upon me. Its fangs were bared. A moment later it had opened its mouth and snarled at me, taking a step forwards. Its hooves were elongating into talon adorned claws. Oh god. By the Angel-

It reared onto its hind legs, a whinny that could almost certainly shatter glass echoing through the valley as it did so.

And then, seemingly out of nowhere, a dark shadow collided into its side, very nearly knocking it over. I saw a flash of gold atop the thing.

Shadowhunter instincts told me to run, but I just stood there. Like some stupid mundane.

Jace was sat on top of a monster black horse I'd seen in a stall not ten minuets ago. More than twice the size of the one that had considered eating me. Was going to eat me. His hands were wound into its silky black mane, a snarl upon his face. He'd been hung over for sure when I'd met him at the stables, but not anymore. He looked more than awake as his _equi umbra _slashed at the rogue one, catching its neck with razor sharp hooves. Black blood splattered the grass, causing it to burn and wither away.

It went down. But not before I'd seen it twist sharply and sink its fangs into Jace's leg.

He yelled in agony as he was ripped from the saddle. But he wasn't down. There was a flash of silver and then crimson. With a triumphant cry that belonged in a battlefield, he yanked the blade from the _equi umbra's _neck, watching it crash to the floor. Like demons, it faded away.

An asshole or not, he was hurt. "Jace-!"

He was lying upon the grass, dazed I think. But as I dashed over, he sat up and raised a hand to his head with his sword melting away from the acid like blood, groaning out "fucking hell-!" Jace reached down and took hold of his leg. As I stood over him, eyes wide, I saw that it had been torn at viciously. To the bone. I felt sick. The horse had gotten more than one bite in.

His own _equi umbra _had cantered off and was nowhere to be seen. He seemed to be more annoyed at that than the fact his leg was ripped open. I knelt down next to him, yanking my stele out of my back pocket with a mutter of, "I've got to rip your bottom half off."

Jace blinked at that, and through the clenched teeth as he bit back the pain, laughed out, "wow. I should get attacked by demon horses more often."

I poked his wound at that, causing him to yell out "fuck you-!"

With my eyes narrowing, I asked coldly, "do you want my help or not?"

Silence.

"Yes. Just do it. This is my best gear. You can pay for a new set."

I gritted my teeth at that, resisting the urge to leave him there to be eaten by _equi umbra. _I made short work of his leg, slicing open the gear with my stele, drawing an _iratze._ It wouldn't be enough to heal him completely, but enough for now. I even added a pain relief rune.

_He saved me, _I realized now. _He took on that horse for me… endangered himself. Got his leg torn out._

"Thank you," I found myself saying quietly. He cocked a brow at that. "Don't thank me, my bloody horse came to your rescue. I was content to watch you get eaten."

He was lying. He wouldn't even meet my eyes for one thing. Just… why did he hate me so much? But he'd saved me. If he hated me as much as he claimed, why had he done that?

Jace Lightwood was a strange young man. But then, all the strange ones were hot. And Jace was hot. You'd have to be a fool to say he wasn't. With syrup colored eyes and matching hair, lean face and handsome looks, he was every girls dream. Pretty, but not too pretty. Goddamn it.

He'd made me stop dead the moment I'd clapped eyes upon him. But then his mouth had opened. And out came all that word vomit.

Instant turn off.

"Whatever," I simply retorted under my breath. The sun was truly rising into the sky now, the heat warming my back. "Come on," I muttered, taking hold of him under his arm. "I'll help you back."

"I don't need help from a_ Morgenstern._" He said the last word like it was a disease. I ignored him, half pulling, half supporting him as he got to his feet. His leg was pretty much useless at the moment, drying blood all over the grass. Jace said nothing as I helped him down the light sloping hill back towards the Lightwood estate, groaning lightly under his weight. He had muscles. By the Angel, they felt so nice pressed against my body. All those years of riding had toned him completely I was prepared to bet.

He sat down upon the wide doorstep when we got there, groaning out, "I'll be fine from here."

I stood there awkwardly in front of him before looking up- the Lightwood mansion was gigantic. The stones were a pretty mix of white and light grey. As the sun caught it, they shone like white diamonds were embedded in the rock.

"I'll… see you around, then," I muttered, turning away. He wasn't going to thank me. He didn't seem the type. This wouldn't have even happened if I hadn't come down asking for lessons, trying to defy my father. I'd sneaked out while everyone was looking the other way or out. There was guilt as well as anger at the golden haired boy.

_"Hey- Morgenstern?"_

I ignored him.

"Ignore me if you want Clary. But if you're serious about lessons, come by on Saturday. Seven in the morning at the stables. And come alone. In gear."

Again I ignored him.

"And," he sighed out. In defeat almost. "Thanks. I guess."

Once more, I didn't bother replying. But I wanted to.

Saturday… was going to be interesting.

**-Review! :D**


	4. Family

**Tada! Next chapter! Thank you for all the lovely reviews once more! Yes I've been lacking on the Clace so far but from next chapter… I don't think you'll be complaining ;) anyway, more reviews would be much loved! Since I'm busy at the moment, I'll update whenever I get more than ten reviews for now. Seems like a fair enough number. Anyway, enjoy and drop those reviews! x**

* * *

_Clary_

When I sneaked back into the mansion on the outskirts of Alicante, I was sure Father wasn't home. His horse wasn't there for one thing. Since my room had been sealed shut with a rune, I'd slipped out of Jonathan's window. There was a trellis that I was sure he'd had put there on purpose. Yeah, he sneaked his bitches in and out as much as I snuck out.

The trellis was old, but strong. It creaked only a little as I climbed up, pushing open the window and rolled inside, onto the bed.

Just one problem- there was already someone on it. From the scream of surprise, it wasn't just my brother sleeping in there tonight. Wide eyes stared at me. Ones that were green and a tangle of curly dark brown hair framed her pretty face. She'd yanked the covers up to her chest, bunching it under her chin.

Oh by the Angel.

_"Clary-!"_

Now that was Jonathan. He shoved me off the bed, yanking the covers over… oh sweet Jesus he was naked. No, no, god no. I clenched my eyes shut until I was sure he was covered enough. Then I did look. In the morning light, Jonathan's tangled and messy hair was silver, his midnight eyes shining like obsidian. He looked angry. "Clary what the hell-!" he reached for me, but I backed off, laughing out under my breath, "no thank you. I bet I know where your hands have been an-" I trailed off as I looked at the girl, frowning lightly. "I know you. You're the Inquisitors daughter. Alex."

The girl's cheeks were ruby red as she spluttered out, "I don't… I-" she swallowed hard. "Don't- Don't tell anyone you've seen…" she couldn't finish and I couldn't help but roll my eyes- another foolish girl who had fallen for my brother. Why did they even do that?

"Stay here Firecracker," my brother told her now, leaning forwards and… oh ew. He pressed a kiss to her lips before standing up, causing me to look away again. He grabbed a pair of boxers and yanked them on before walking out of the bedroom. I shot Alex one more look before following him out.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jonathan hissed as soon as the bedroom door was shut. I rolled my eyes. "For a walk." I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist. Ew. Eww. His eyes were narrowed. "There is blood on your hand. And clothes. Where. Have. You. Been? Or do I have to tell Father and he'll get it out of you?"

I yanked my arm away "a walk. And a horse came at me okay? I ran it through with my blade. Damn thing's blood melted it away."

Lies. All lies. I had to lie. If Jonathan knew the truth… yes, were close. But he'd tell dad.

He seemed to analyze everything before nodding slowly, saying in disbelief, "you killed an _equi umbra?_"

"Yes."

Jonathan started laughing, shaking his head back and forth. When he stopped at last, brushing the white blond locks from his eyes, he told her, "you're lying to me, little sister. I'll give you one last chance to tell the truth."

"If you tell on me, I'll tell on you," I snapped now.

Those dark eyes flashed with anger. "Fuck you."

"Fuck me? You're the one fucking the Inquisitors daughter. Her parents hate you with a passion."

Jonathan shrugged. "I don't really care what they think. I'm an adult, and so is she. She's allowed to sleep with whoever she wants. And so am I. Now excuse me, I must get back to her." He'd admitted defeat. For now. Wow, he must have really liked that Alex. Usually he just spent the one night with them, not giving a shit. He was heartless. Thinking with his dick was a good description of my brother.

"Use a condom," I told him warningly, feeling sick. Little sisters weren't meant to tell their elder brothers _that. _Gross. The door snapped shut and I distinctly heard a lock turning.

One more thing. I rapped on the door twice, smirking as I heard a loud snarl of "what?!" from inside. "Where are they?" he knew who I meant. Our parents.

"Out until tomorrow. Now… go. _Away._"

I left before he was even finished, shutting my bedroom door with a yawn. I kicked off my boots and slipped out of my bloodied clothes. And then I collapsed into bed and prayed internally to Raziel that I didn't hear my brother and his… conquest.

_Jace_

Alec sighed as he drew the final rune, and I felt my leg heal completely. It was still sore, but that didn't matter. "How the hell did you let a _equi umbra _bite you? You do know most of them are poisonous?"

Maybe that explained the light sheen of sweat covering my forehead. I laughed lightly. "Yes. I do know that."

"And from what I can see, you're full of it!"

"Ah. That sucks."

Alec snarled. "Stay here." He left the room and I rolled my eyes, lying back upon the bed. My body ached. _Equi umbra _poison was coursing through my veins, and I'd completely forgotten about the fact they were poisonous. That bastard Clary had jumbled my thoughts.

I groaned to myself now. Why had I saved her? Why, when I'd seen that horse rearing up from a distance as I rode _Firenze, _had I suddenly urged him forwards and collided head on with the beast? And as to giving her lessons… by the Angel, what was wrong with me? I'd saved her life, and then she'd saved my own.

Her father was a monster, and so was her brother. Didn't she know that? She must. She hated them too.

Clary Morgenstern was a curious little thing. I didn't know how to perceive her.

God my head was spinning. Around and around. A moment later I'd scrambled to the edge of the bed, very nearly throwing up over the side. Yeah, _equi umbra _poison. It was a bitch.

As I lay back down, the lights became too bright. My arm rested over my closed eyes, soothing the sting for now. But damn, Clary wouldn't leave my mind. Such determination and fire in her soul.

But it didn't stop me loathing her. Her family had killed my own.

I couldn't like her.

Revenge was like the damn _equi umbra _poison. It creeps slowly through your body, tainting everything until it destroys you completely.

_Clary_

I spent the entire day in my room, only coming out for something to eat or to check if my parents were home. They didn't come back at the time Jonathan had told me, but I didn't mind. It was peaceful without the entire family here. Jonathan had gone out. Yeah, with Alex. Where to I had no idea and didn't want to know. But there was one problem- him thinking with his dick meant he'd forgotten about the _equi umbra _in the stables. They needed to eat.

Pulling on my clothes, I wondered vaguely what Father would say about the fact Jonathan was neglecting his horse and Demons Run was in less than two months now. The initiation night was in two weeks. It was a night where the ones who would be running and maybe dying in Demons Run came together for a night of festivities.

I'd never set eyes upon it. It was for participants only. But my brother had told me it was magical.

When I got down to the Morgenstern stables, which were as grand as the family name, there was someone there already. As I realized who it was, a wide grin spread across my face.

"Simon!" the boy didn't even have time to brace himself as I threw myself at him, hugging him tight. He laughed, patting my back. "Hello Miss Morgenstern."

I slapped his arm. "It's _Clary._"

Dark brown eyes twinkled playfully. "I know."

My grin was fixed upon my face as I walked with him the rest of the way towards the stables, casting a glance at the clothes he was wearing. Trousers that were muddied and thick boots. His shirt was half tucked in and dirty cream. "Are you back? I thought…"

Simon shook his head, soft brown hair flopping against his forehead. "Not exactly. Your brother sent me a message." He wrinkled up his nose. "To feed the _equi umbra. _But… how the hell do I do that? I only feed the normal horses." His eyes were nervous. "I don't like those things."

With a thought to kill my brother when I saw him, I shook my head at him. "No, I came down to do it. I suspected he wasn't going to bother." Simon wasn't a servant exactly, but he wasn't free either. He lived in New York usually with his family. But, since he was a mundane with the Sight, was of use to my father. Simon Lewis was the stable boy for the months when the _equi umbra _weren't around. Paid moderately well and his own little cabin behind the stables, plus Portal home at the end of it? It wasn't a bad life.

"When are you going home?" I asked now, frowning lightly. Simon shrugged. "Tomorrow. At least, I could. But this year…" he trailed off, pausing before continuing with, "I want to stay. Watch the Run."

"Simon." I groaned, closing my eyes. "You're a mundane. I don't think they'd let you within a hundred meter of the Run."

"Your brother said he'd draw runes on me."

"He said _what? Do you even know what that means?_" I wanted to kill Jonathan now. Simon was my friend and he was going to turn him Forsaken-?

Simon's eyes widened. "No! Not like that! Wow no. I meant with pen. To make it look like I am a Shadowhunter."

My rage at my brother didn't dissipate much. "But still. He shouldn't be doing that. He's just…" I couldn't go on, grinding the back of my teeth together in annoyance.

It was starting to get cold early this year. When the races were run, the whole city would be blanketed in snow and deadly, slick ice. LakeLyn had to be completely frozen over, or it would be cancelled. It usually never came to that. Only once in my life had that happened. The year before Father stopped running, passing the flame to my brother.

The ground was still very green, but today, there was the lightest frost covering it. Yes, the colder months really were coming. Soon, more _equi umbra _would come. The Shadowhunters who hadn't started their training would catch one and begin. Some would die before the Run. Some during the Run.

But Demons Run always needed its tribute of blood upon ice. And every single year, it had received it without fail.

The dark days were coming again.

"Relax Clary," Simon told me, unbolting the door to the barn, letting me slip in first. The _equi umbra _were wide awake. Actually, I'd never seen one asleep. Did they even sleep? Father's horse _Bellator_ watched me with eyes as red and dark as blood.

And then there was the brand new _equi umbra. _The one that had gone insane when my brother had went to shove me or something even worse. It was watching me with its ears pricked up. Unusual.

Simon noticed too, stopping dead in the doorway. "That horse is watching you."

I nodded, not moving. "I don't know what to make of that horse. When Jonathan yelled at me… it went berserk. Even Jonathan was amazed. He said it liked me."

"Yeah. To eat you."

As I stood there staring back at the obsidian colored demon horse, I remembered how Jonathan had dropped to the floor when Father had found us there. He'd thrown Jonathan over his shoulder and marched back up to the mansion with me trailing behind.

_"You go anywhere near those horses again Clarissa, and you will regret it."_

That was all my father had said to me on the subject, dropping his son onto the sofa. It had angered me. Who was he to decide what I could and could not do?

So the next morning I had sought out Jace, deliberately defying my father. It felt… good. Fun almost, the fact I'd ignored his warning and done such a thing.

Tomorrow was my first lesson with that same Jace. Sneaking out was going to be difficult, but I was going to do it. I had to. Had to show my father that I wasn't some silly little girl that he could control.

The new horse still had those shackles around its hind legs, making it hard for it to stand. Demon horse or not, I felt a surge of great pity for the beast.

"Clary what the hell-?" Simon hissed at me as I picked up a special piece of headgear just for _equi umbra. _It was more a muzzle than anything else, stopping it from biting. With my hands steady, I took slow and determined footsteps forwards towards the demon horse, my eyes never leaving it once. My brothers warning to stay unafraid in the face of them was forefront in my mind, but I was still scared.

"Please don't bite me," I whispered to myself more than the horse as I reached forwards, taking a deep breath before sliding the gear over its muzzle, keeping a close eye on the beasts body language. But its ears were still relaxed and alert, even as I fastened it. With a sigh of relief, I dropped my hands from the demon horse, totally amazed. For my brother, it was a maelstrom. A destructive creature. But for me… why was it like this? Not that I was complaining.

I slid the bolt of the stall open now, ignoring Simon's words about getting the hell out of there. The horse wasn't going to hurt me. With a series of grunts, I managed to slide open the bolts on its ankles, freeing them. A low snort and the demon horse flexed its rear legs as I retreated from the stall and locked it back up again.

I didn't trust the thing. Not at all. Once again, my eyes were careful as I removed the headgear from its mouth and sharply pulled away.

It didn't move once. Or make a sound.

"Clary, what the hell was that?" Simon muttered behind me. My eyes were wide as I shook my head. "I have no idea. Even _Bellator _attempts to bite Father at times, and they've been together since… forever."

Demon horses were not to be trusted. But this one held a special place in my heart already.

After me and Simon had shoved meat into the buckets and fed the animals, both normal and demonic, we left the stables. It had started to snow. The first snowfall of the year. Simon shivered, rubbing at his bare arms. "It's going to be a bitter winter this year. I can feel it."

I nodded. "Agreed." I half wanted to tell him about Jace. That I was going to take lessons from him. Learn how to ride… one of them. A monster. But Simon would tell on me in an instant. I knew him too well. He'd want to keep me safe.

"So when are you back at the Academy?" Simon asked me now. I wrinkled up my nose. "The day after the Run. Jonathan finished a few months ago for good." You finished at AlicanteAcademy at the age of eighteen. Since Jonathan was an adult now, he'd graduated, becoming a fully fledged Shadowhunter. And what an amazing warrior he was. With skills that surpassed even our fathers, he was destined for greatness. Or great ruin, my mother had told me once.

Simon snorted at that. "Your brother is an asshole. How do you put up with him?"

"I have no idea. He's out with Alex at the moment. The Inquisitors daughter."

He just stared at me. "But she hates him. I mean, her mother. And father. They hate him. They hate your family."

"I'm interested in just how they hooked up," I admitted. "I mean… this is Jonathan after all. Pretty on the eyes, but the manners of a demon most days."

Again, the urge to tell Simon about meeting with Jace came over me, but I quashed it.

When we parted ways, him going to his cabin, me to the mansion, my parents were back. Mom was looking happier than I'd seen her in ages, dad too.

They looked happy. Like a proper married couple. Holy crap.

"Where is Jonathan?" Father asked me as soon as I closed the door. Fuck. "He's out with his friend." More like girlfriend.

His forehead creased into a frown. "I wasn't aware Jonathan had friends?"

Wow. That was harsh.

I very nearly laughed as I told him, "Jonathan has friends."

Valentine Morgenstern, my father, narrowed his eyes now. "Is there something you aren't telling me Clarissa?"

Shit.

"Like what?"

I had no idea how he figured it out, but a curt nod later, he said quietly, deadly almost, "He's with a girl isn't he?"

Double shit. "I have no idea."

"Clarissa," he snapped at me. "Don't you even think about lying to me. Don't… you dare."

I gazed stonily at him, face giving away nothing. A muscle twitched in his cheek. "No matter how admirable your love for your brother is… you must realize that lying for him will get you both in trouble. Not just him."

"Who said I'm lying? He's with a friend. If they're banging, or whatever, I don't know nor care." Did I really just say _banging _to my father? Oh by the Angel…

The temperature dropped a few more degrees. "Tomorrow at dinner… family meeting. We've a lot to discuss. You, me, your mother and your brother."

There was something in his voice that I didn't like. Not at all. Mom had her eyes closed, a light sigh of defeat escaping her. At times I think she wants to stick up for Jonathan, but something stops her. But one thing was for certain…

Jonathan was in for hell when he returned tonight.

**-Review :D**


	5. Lessons

**And the next chapter! Super long too! Let's get the Clace party started. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! If I get tons more, I'll do another super long chapter especially. And I'd love to hear your thoughts! Also, since our unnamed horse needs a name... leave me a name in your review what you'd like it to be called! I'll pick the best one ;) Enjoy! x**

* * *

_Clary_

That horse really hated Jonathan.

Later that evening, he'd taken the _equi umbra _that I loved so much already out of its stall, starting on breaking it. But that horse wasn't broken. It had never been broken.

I arched a brow as I watched him get thrown off its back again, and then get up with a dark smirk curling at his lips. He never gave up though.

Even though it was cold, lightly snowing again, Jonathan didn't have a shirt on. He claimed it restricted his abilities to handle the horse. Bullshit. At the edge of the pen of sorts, a group of girls were stood watching. I was nowhere near, but I knew they'd be giggling. Shadowhunter's or not, they were still girls. And Jonathan was attractive. Handsome like our father. I bet Alex had no idea that he was showing off with his shirt on the floor. He couldn't have cared much for her after all.

He finally managed to stay on for longer than a minuet, yanking at the reins and causing the _equi umbra's _screeching to be heard all the way up here at the manor where I was stood before my open bedroom window. The sun hadn't set yet, but it was starting to sink over the glass city. Soon, the adamas of the demon towers would glitter and sparkle like ice.

When the screeching became too much, I started to close the window, but then a figure cantering down the hill. A smirk escaped me; it was Alex. As I watched, Jonathan slid from his horse, hastily reaching for the shirt on the barrier. Ha. She slid down from her horse. I couldn't hear what was being said, but she had definitely told the girls to get lost. A moment later I just grinned- she'd slapped my brother across the face, turning around and climbing back upon her horse. And then she was gone.

When Jonathan stomped back up to the mansion, walking along outside my bedroom towards his own, I poked my head out to tell him "Dad wants a family meeting tomorrow at dinner."

My brother's eyes looked tired as he told me, "I really can't be bothered."

"He knows about you and Alex."

That woke him up. He wasn't so sleepy as his eyes snapped open, a snarl of, "you told him?" escaping his mouth. I scowled. "I did not tell him. I was actually defending you when he guessed it, okay?"

"By the Angel, you're so _useless, _Clarissa," my brother scoffed, carrying on up the hall and slamming the door shut behind him. I still stood there with my expression falling slightly. Yeah. That was me. Useless. With a light sigh I finally shut the door and turned towards my window. Father had it locked shut with a rune. Biting my lower lip, I slipped the stele out of my back pocket with a mind to draw some rune that would shatter the glass to pieces. Free me from this place. But I couldn't.

It was barely nine in the evening, but simultaneously, all the witchlight around the house went out. Father's not so subtle way of telling us to go to sleep.

I was not a child. He needed to realize that.

Setting the alarm clock for an hour before I was due to meet Jace for lessons, a bundle of nerves settled in the pit of my stomach. If my father ever knew about this, I'd never see sunlight again.

But it was a risk I was willing to take.

_Jace_

Why the _hell_ was my alarm clock going off at this blasted hour?

Kicking away the covers, I just stared at the time. Half six. It really said half six. Why the hell-?

And then I remembered with a groan, collapsing back onto the bed with my eyes closing. Clary bloody Morgenstern. I was due to meet her in half an hour at the stables. I couldn't be bothered.

Slowly but surely, I heaved myself to my feet ten minuets later, getting dressed in black jeans and a matching t-shirt, shrugging on a warm dark grey coat. It would be chilly this morning. When I looked out of the window, the frost had hit Idris harder than the day before. Of all freaking days.

It was a flash of movement down at the stables that made me truly wake up. Someone was going inside. Thieves were rife at initiation time. With a snarl I yanked a seraph blade from above my bed and was downstairs and in my boots before a minuet had passed, yanking open the front door and marching down the frosty sloping hill towards the stables. The blades of grass crunched under my heavy boots. Without thinking I dashed inside with my blade ablaze with light, intending on catching the thief red handed.

But it wasn't no thief. Just a small red headed girl that screamed with surprise as I charged in, yanking her hand away from the horse she'd been stroking.

I lowered the blade with a snarl of, "what the hell are you doing in here?!"

Clary's eyes were wide. "I-I just wanted to see the horses."

"'I just wanted to see the horses,'" I repeated slowly, shaking my head in disbelief, even more when I saw she'd ignored my words about coming in gear. She was in bloody jeans, boots and a jumper. "Did you seriously come wearing that and expect lessons? Turn around Morgenstern, let me go back to my bed."

Her eyes narrowed now. "Do you know how hard it was for me to even get out of that place? Do you really think I had time to get my freaking gear and…" she snarled instead of finishing, emerald eyes blazing. "I had to climb down a fucking drainpipe and some other shit for this! It's early, I'm tired. Shut up."

I just stared at her after her outburst, an eyebrow raised. For such a small thing, she was loud.

"Fine," I snapped. "Stay here. Isabelle has some old gear from when she was about twelve that should fit you."

"Are you saying I have the body of a twelve year old?"

"Well, I see no boobs. Unless you're hiding them under that jumper." I slipped out of the back before Clary had time to bristle up and slap me again. It was funny. Not the slapping me part though.

When I returned, I was faced with a scene that made me stop in the doorway-

Clary was stroking the neck of _Draco, _the biggest _equi umbra _we had. The reason he'd been named that was for his habit of turning his skin into a surface that resembled scales to cause the rider to slip off. With a longer neck than usual and tail that was more like a dragons than a horses, he'd been named that.

He was also dangerous. But here Clary was stroking his side and talking to him as if the damn horse was a puppy. I stiffened, watching _Draco _for signs that he was going to lash out. But no. His posture was relaxed.

It baffled me.

As if sensing I was stood there, Clary looked around and saw me. She ripped her hand from the horse's neck, backing away. "Sorry," she spluttered out. "He just looked… so beautiful. I wanted to touch him."

What was it with this bloody girl and _equi umbra _loving her? They were demonic beings. Not pets. And yet here she was stroking one and keeping her fingers attached to her hand.

"How did you do that?" I asked, setting the gear aside. "Touch him, I mean. You do still have your fingers and toes right?"

She wiggled her fingers at me. "I just like them. I mean… I shouldn't really. But I do." Clary shrugged.

I ignored the fact she seemed like some stupid horse whisperer and nodded to the gear. "Go change into that."

"Can I ride him?" she nodded to _Draco. _I laughed at that, shaking my head. "No one rides him. Unless they want to die."

"Don't you ride him?"

"Well I'm different." I was. And I was proud of it. "You'll be riding _Firenze._" Clary's expression brightened as she saw the horse I meant. "He came back?" she asked me. I nodded. He'd returned the previous day when I'd been insane with _equi umbra _poison coursing through me. I still wasn't at my best, but it didn't take long to recover from it. Usually within a day or two. I should have canceled the lesson with Clary and spent the day in bed fully recovering, but I hated bed rest.

"Yeah. He came back yesterday."

Silence fell. An awkward silence. I broke it by clearing my throat, nodding to the gear again. "Go get changed. There's an empty stall at the end of the row."

Clary took the gear and walked off without a word.

_Clary_

The gear fit perfectly, I had to admit. Great. I was wearing children's clothing and it fit.

When I stepped out of the stall in the gear, Jace was stood there with the horse he called _Firenze_tacked up and ready to go. He was adjusting the _equi umbra's _saddle with his back to me. It was a nice back. A really nice back. Lightly muscled and firm looking. Like a horse, funnily enough.

Jace turned now, eyes taking in the sight of me it seemed. For some reason, it made me nervous. He nodded. "You'll do. Now get over here."

I walked over and stood next to him. Jace glanced down at me. "You know the names of the tack I should think?" at his words I nodded, placing a hand atop each part and naming them. All the way from halter, to saddle to the buckles. Jace nodded. "You know the fundamentals of riding?"

"Heels down, toes up."

"I'm afraid riding an _equi umbra _is a lot harder than four words." He was grinning, aureate eyes sparkling. Sparkling with mischief. I huffed. "Well obviously."

Jace sniggered, nodding to the horse. "Can you get up on your own?"

No. But I didn't want to tell him that. He probably thought me some stupid little girl already, and I didn't need to add more fuel to the fire. "I can."

Jace was truly smirking as he nodded, telling me in amusement, "show me."

Oh great. Gritting my teeth, I took a hold of the saddle best I could and hitched a leg up, trying to stick my foot through the metal stirrup and hoist myself up.

As soon as it was in, it slipped out, causing me to squeal and almost lose my grip on the saddle. It was a long way down and _Firenze_was a massive horse.

But then something happened that made me wish I really had fallen to the ground. Jace had caught me about the hips, a hand… oh sweet Jesus, he was shoving me up onto the horse by my ass. He had a hand on my freaking ass. Grip tight as well.

As soon as I was up, I snarled at him, "don't you dare touch my ass again! Or I'll kick you in the face."

Jace laughed at that. "I wasn't touching your ass of my own accord, I assure you. Should I have let you fallen instead then? Don't worry- I'm not after your ass. Not my type. Not sure it's anyone's type."

That hurt me more than it should have. "Thanks," I told him bitterly. "For touching my ass and then insulting it."

"Morgenstern, this is riding lessons. Not an ass groping session. It was just to help you up, now stop acting like a brat."

Jace really wasn't a nice person. I was starting to get second thoughts about the lessons now. I could stop right now. Go home.

But that would be admitting defeat.

"Done with the whining?" he asked. I nodded. "And it's Clary. Not Morgenstern."

"I'll call you what I like." Jace took a hold of the saddle now, making me blink as he slid a foot into the stirrup my foot wasn't in yet. "What are you doing?"

"Riding lessons," Jace told me, sounding exasperated and annoyed. "Scoot forwards."

No. Like hell he was… oh god.

When I didn't move, Jace shoved me forwards by my shoulders settling in behind me with his chest pressed to my back. "Right, you hold the rei-"

"Move back," I snapped, cutting him off. Jace chuckled. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to feel… that. It's pressed against me."

"You'll have to elaborate," he told me, lips so close to my ear that it made me want to jump off the horse. Was he really wanting me to… "You know damn well what."

"Oh I'm sorry. Is how big and impressive I am making you feel uncomfortable?"

_Did he just say-?_

"You're not big, you're not impressive. Now get your dick away from me!" the words made my face flush bright red.

A pause. "Well," Jace chuckled lowly into my ear. "I thought you meant how tall I was."

_Oh for… no no no. _

I wanted to melt into the ground and never emerge.

"I don't recall riding lessons being this sexual," I told Jace now. He barked a laugh right in my damn ear, making me jump. "You were the one that made such a massive fuss, not me. Should I start making a massive fuss about having my dick pressed up against your worthless purebred ass?"

My face truly was scarlet now. I didn't rise to his words, but ignored them. Silence and he continued his instructions before. "Take the reins in your hands."

I did so but he tutted in my ear. "Looser. Like this-" his hands caught my own, prying them open a fraction. The fingers that were wrapped around my own were long, slim and calloused. Hands that could tame the wildest of beasts. Both demon horse and probably scores of women. I bet he had tons after him. After all, he was a Demons Run legend.

He'd said something else, but I'd been too wrapped up in my thoughts. Jace cleared his throat. "I said, slip your feet into the stirrups."

_Oh. _I obeyed, and a moment later we were walking out of the stables. Every single step _Firenze_took was a massive jolt for me. How the hell was Jace staying on without even holding onto my waist?

And why were we going so slow?

"Why aren't we going faster?"

Jace laughed. "Don't run before you can walk. Do you know that saying?"

I did. But the way Jace said it made it sound insulting.

"Can you feel the power?" Jace asked as we walked. I could. The muscles and sinew underneath me rolled and… wow. _Firenze_was such a powerful beast. I nodded. "He's strong."

"More than strong. He's dangerous. Never let your guard down, or they'll take advantage of that. More Shadowhunter's die from _equi umbra _than true demons these days. And their bite's are laced with poison that makes you see things. Hallucinate to the point of killing yourself if you don't get the antidote within a few hours."

That unnerved me.

We didn't go past a gentle trot. After three circles around the beauty of the frosted over Lightwood mansion, we returned to the stables. I just stared at Jace as he slid down from the saddle behind me. "That's all for today," he told me, patting _Firenze's _side. I scoffed. "That wasn't even half an hour! And we just walked around the bloody-!"

Jace cocked a brow. "Do you question my teaching abilities? You make it sound like you learned nothing this morning. And you learned a lot."

He was right. I _had _learned a lot. How to keep my balance, hold reigns and more. Oh.

"You're right," I said in defeat. "Small steps?"

Jace nodded. "Small steps." He nodded to the Lightwood mansion. "Are you hungry?"

I was, but I didn't want to let him know that. "I'm fine."

The young man tutted, turning away and slipping out of the stables without a word.

_Jace_

I had no idea why I was offering her breakfast. This was a Morgenstern. She ate better than most Shadowhunters. And yet… there _was_ something different about her than the others. Where Jonathan and Valentine were as cold as ice, Clary was warm. Like her mother from what I'd seen of Jocelyn Morgenstern. But still, that woman was the wife of Valentine. She had to have some ice in her soul to marry a monster like that.

Clary Morgenstern was a fiery little thing. With one great ass. I hadn't meant to grab it, but I was glad I did now.

…the hell was I saying-?

Maryse was awake and cooking breakfast of bacon sandwiches. I snagged a pair of them and made off back to the stables before she noticed me.

Clary was sat upon the stool next to _Firenze, _her head resting against his hindquarters. Never had I seen an _equi umbra _act so calm around a person. Especially a Shadowhunter. I'd utterly forgotten that he was a Shadow Horse, not a normal one when I'd left to grab food. I could have gotten Clary killed in a snap.

And yet here she was. A total enigma.

She took the sandwich with a smile. "Thanks." I dragged up a stool to sit opposite her, gazing up at the demonic horse, daring him to make a move on us both. My seraph blade was still in the room and one too sudden movement and I'd have his head off.

"I have to go soon," Clary muttered. "My father will notice I'm gone. And if that happens…" she trailed off, avoiding my eyes. Yes, she really was different to the other Morgenstern's. She was some prisoner.

"And I bought no money," she whispered now. "I didn't… I couldn't get chance. I promise I'll get some soon and have it sent over."

Her voice was so pitiful that I couldn't use some snarky comeback at her. It wouldn't feel right. "It's fine. Really. These lessons would basically make your father go insane, yes?"

Clary stared, but then nodded slowly. "He'd blow up."

I was corrupting his daughter, encouraging her to rebel against him. Splitting that family apart. That seemed payment enough for me. I eagerly awaited the day Valentine Morgenstern turned up on my doorstep, sword out and pointing at my heart. It would be a fun day, that day. Crossing blades with him.

Screwing with Valentine through his daughter. What could be more fun than that? Nothing. Nothing at all.

"Come over for lessons whenever you can," I told her now. "I won't be far from here."

Clary was staring at me suspiciously. "Why the change of heart?"

_Because I'm reckless. No, stupid. Every single way I see to get one over on Valentine and his son, I take it. I know it's sad and plain ridiculous, but I don't care. Like why I have to win Demons Run this year… I have to beat them. Shatter every good thing they have. Take away so much from them. Like how my father was taken._

"I'm in a good mood. Don't knock it."

Clary rubbed at the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand before sighing out, "I need to go then." She got to her feet and made for the end stable where her normal clothes were. But Isabelle's old gear suited her. Made her look strong. Almost wild as well with that untamable hair.

When she returned, she was dressed normally again, the gear folded over her arm. "Umm… you keep it. Here I mean. If people found it at home, questions would be raised. For one thing-" the tapped the back. "The Lightwood crest is on it."

"Sure," I nodded. "I'll keep it here. See you whenever then." I turned away. Clary cleared her throat. With an eyebrow raised I turned back to her. "Yes?"

She stared for a moment, but then shook her head. "No. It's fine." And then Clary was gone, leaving me curious. What had she wanted to say?

_Clary_

No one had noticed that I'd left early that morning, and that was good. I resealed my bedroom window, thanking the Angel himself that I'd been able to figure out that opening rune. No more sneaking out of Jonathan's bedroom.

And Jonathan was grounded. It looked like Father was finally taking an interest in his activities. My brother _was _wild. And a total asshole. Finally he'd realized.

He wasn't in a good mood. At all. I'd spent a good part of the day drawing and painting since there were no chores to be done. Jonathan sat in the same room, watching me the entire time. He liked watching me paint.

"Do you think Alex hates me now?" he asked me at four in the afternoon. I sighed, dabbing at the canvas with my brush. I wasn't even sure what I was painting, just letting my hand and imagination go wild. "I have no idea Jonathan. But parading around half naked before a gaggle of girls… that's not how you keep one that you apparently 'love.'"

He looked thoughtful. "I don't know if I do love her though. How do I tell?"

"Are you really asking me for relationship advice?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot you've never even been kissed." My brother was smirking now. I glared at him. "I'd much rather go through life unkissed than a slut like you."

Jonathan slapped a hand over his chest, faking a gasp of hurt. "Ouch little sister! You hurt me!" he smirked. "You don't know what you're missing."

"I really don't want to know."

My brother tutted, cocking his head a little. "You know… I have a few friends that-"

"If you even think about setting me up with one of your disgusting friends, you're going to wake up with your dick floating in LakeLyn."

"Oh come on! You'd like some of them."

"Fuck. Off." I flicked my brush at him, splattering bright red across his face and shirt. His white blonde hair took the brunt of it. My brother glared at me. "Do you know," he started slowly, deadly, "how long it _fucking takes to wash color out of this fucking hair?!_"

"You said 'fucking' twice."

"Screw you," Jonathan snapped, getting to his feet and stalking away. Him and his damn hair. Like by the Angel…

When my brother reappeared, it was just in time for the family meeting. I had no idea what it was about.

Dad was sat at the head of the table, mom sat beside him. They were talking in low voices when I arrived, but soon stopped. Dad nodded to the seat opposite him. "Sit." I did. No other words were spoken until Jonathan arrived, his hair freshly washed and still a little damp. "What?" he grumbled, plonking himself down onto the seat next to me. He could act so very childish at times for his age. "What's this all about?"

Dad smiled. It wasn't a nice one, but not cruel either. "I have good news." A pause. "I was called up to the council. And for a reason. Inquisitor Annie Gardenia is leaving her position. And I've been offered the vacancy."

I just stared. Father as the… Inquisitor? Why did that idea fill me with such dread?

"I intend on taking it," he continued. "We also have a new home in the glass city."

"Leave here? Fat chance," Jonathan snapped out before I could. My father chuckled. "I thought that. You _are _an adult now, Jonathan. You can stay here."

Wait. Did that mean…

Jonathan blinked. "You're… giving me the house-? The stables?"

"It will still be in my name, this place, but yes."

Wow. Even I was in shock. But then I wondered something.

"What about me?"

Dad didn't even look in my direction as he told me, "you're coming with me and your mother to the city."

Like hell I was. "No. I want to stay here."

"Clary," mom sighed. "You're almost seventeen, but that doesn't make you an adult. You can't stay here with Jonathan."

"Why not?"

"He's not responsible enough" my father told the table flatly. "He will never be responsible enough."

Jonathan flushed at that with rage and embarrassment. "What are you saying?" he asked our father. The elder man cocked a brow. "The truth. I know all about you and your… dallying with the endless girls. You think I don't see the way they look at you? You are disgracing the Morgenstern name. Either take one and keep her, or don't take one at all. I won't have a boy who can't keep it in his pants for a son. Or bastard grandchildren as a result of your inability to even try and control yourself. I'd rather no son at all than one than one that constantly brings shame upon the family."

Now that… was harsh. Really harsh. Jonathan just stared at his father, and then he was up and out of the room without a word. My brother wasn't a bad person. Just still a teenager. He'd only recently turned eighteen and they were trying to make it so that he was instantly an adult? I felt sorry for him. I really did.

"At least I still have you Clarissa," father told me, getting to his feet. "I know you won't let me down." He placed at hand atop my head as he passed, and then was gone. Mom sighed and followed without a word or even looking at me. She seemed so tired these days.

Dad thought I was a good girl?

If only he knew he truth.

**-Review! :D**


	6. Crash

**And next chapter! For one thing… don't kill me! It had to happen in this chapter okay! *Hides* anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews! I wonder if we can get to 100 or more by next chapter? I know you can all do it! I'll post the next chapter when we're there or really close! Enjoy! x**

* * *

_Clary_

The market rolled in the next week, and Jonathan was given just enough freedom to take me down. I did love Alicante

market when I came this time of year. It was bustling and full of vibrant life.

"You should just ignore dad," I told my brother as we walked. He merely grunted and sped up, leaving me to fall behind. He vanished into the crowds, leaving me alone with some money for whatever I wanted.

This market was more about selling _equi umbra. _They become more and more frequent as the race came ever closer.

It was loud with the yelling of traders, the screeching or horses and cries of people getting slashed at by razor sharp hooves. The ice upon the ground would be spattered with scarlet already.

When I rounded a corner, I blinked in surprise as I recognized the back of a head- Jace. I debated turning away and ignoring him, but my feet didn't have the same idea. They led me closer until I could call over the din, "Jace!"

He looked around at that, surprised. The young man was dressed in gear, hand wound in reigns connected to a screeching horse. He tied it off and closed the gate before turning back to me. "Hey Clary." Jace jerked his head towards the edge of the market. I carefully trailed after him through the crowd until we came to the outskirts. He'd paused at a cart, buying two mugs of hot chocolate. He handed one to me and I smiled my thanks. Wow. Jace Lightwood was being nice?

"Busy?" I asked him as we walked around the edge of the market. Jace nodded. "Very busy. Everyone wants my horses. They are the best after all."

"Cocky much?"

Jace flashed me a grin. "Very much." He blew on his hot chocolate before taking a sip. "I want to apologize Clary."

I arched a brow at that. He looked up from his drink. "You are not your brother. Or father."

"You hate them don't you?" I frowned. "Why?"

"That reason is private."

"I'll just ask them."

Jace scowled. "Well for one thing, your brother is an asshole. And your father bribed Robert Lightwood into selling the horse I was running on in the race."

I understood. "That obsidian one? The mare?"

"Yeah. That one. You should have seen the mess I was after catching that bastard, and then I found out it was for nothing."

There was a lot of hate in Jace at my family, and I wanted to know why. Not that he'd tell me. Maybe one day.

Plus I'd been considering something. Something… well, it was incredibly dangerous and stupid.

"How do you enter Demons Run?" I asked, hoping I sounded just curious. Jace took the bait. "Write your name down on the list and you're in."

"What list?"

Jace shrugged. "They send a Shadowhunter around to every single house, asking for names."

"Are you… are you running this year?"

"Of course."

I frowned. "But it's dangerous. And what about the girls that enter?"

Jace just stared at me at that before laughing. "Girls? Female Shadowhunter's can't race! It's just… well there's nothing in the rulebook. Well, there isn't a rulebook for Demons Run, but no woman has ever raced."

I scowled at that. "Sexism. Women are just as strong as men."

"Not in Demons Run, I assure you," Jace told me. He drank the rest of his hot chocolate, sighing out "I have to head back."

_"Well, well little sister. And here was me thinking guys were naturally repelled from you."_

Jonathan folded his arms as he stopped before us both. "But seriously Clary, of all guys you talk to, it's _Jace?_" his eyes were narrowed. "Leave demon boy. And don't come anywhere near my sister." He grabbed a hold of my arm, yanking me away. I snarled and pulled from his grip. "Jona-! Get off me!" I wrenched myself away more. "The hell are you doing?!"

"Keeping you away from that little rat bastard."

"He's my friend," I told him carefully. "You can't come around and threaten my friends!"

_"Friends?" _Jonathan looked disgusted. "And Father called me a stain on the family name. He should look at himself. And now you." He turned away and was gone, shoving through the crowd. Jace spoke now. "You… did you just call me a friend?"

"Yes," I muttered. "I did." A sigh escaped me. "Sorry for my brother. Father hasn't been good to him lately. He hasn't been good to any of us lately." There was another thing too. "I can't do anymore lessons with you soon. We're moving into the city."

Jace frowned. "Why?"

"Dad has the Inquisitor position. We're- Jace?" I stopped dead, utterly taken aback when Jace very nearly threw up. Taking a few steps back incase he really did throw up, I took in his appearance- he really did look horrified and sick. "What?" he croaked out. "He… how-? How did he get that position?" there was such fury in those aureate eyes now. Fury I didn't understand. What had my father done to him-?

"I don't know," I muttered. "Why are you-?" but I stopped dead as he threw the empty cup across the field with a yell of such anger. Without a word, he stalked off, leaving me to watch his retreating back.

I found Jonathan at the stall selling… flowers? He had a bunch of red roses in his hand and was paying off the girl behind the counter I arched a brow. "Flowers?"

Jonathan shrugged. "For Alex. Think she'll like them?"

"I think she'll kick you in the nuts to be honest" I told him. Jonathan snorted. "And what's going on with you and Jace?" he sounded cold. "I don't want you around him. He's bad news."

"What's wrong with us being friends?"

Jonathan narrowed his eyes until they were nothing but dark slits. "He will break your heart and leave you and it in pieces. I assure you. You have no idea who he is."

"You make it sound like I'm in love with him. Today was the third time in my life that I've ever even seen him."

That got my brother's attention as he rounded on me. "Where? I mean, where did you see him the other two times?" there was a snarl at his lips, but I ignored it as I told him with a roll of my eyes, "around town. That's all. Relax, by the Angel…"

He knew I was lying. He had to know. Jonathan was a master at this shit. But then, incredibly, he nodded curtly. "Fine. But stay away from him."

"Why? And why does he hate you so much? All of us?"

Jonathan laughed now, shaking his head a fraction and avoiding my eyes. He was about to lie. "I actually have no idea. He's just hated me since we were children, and my father even more. All that hate has turned him into such a disturbing creature. No wonder the horses like him so much. All that darkness has made him…" he sighed. "He's just bad news since his father died in the Run all those years ago."

_What? "_I didn't know that."

Jonathan looked at me incredulously. "Jace is not a Lightwood. He's a Herondale. The last of his line, actually. After his father died, he went to live with the Lightwood's, the family that was closest to him."

I suddenly felt sad. Jace was an orphan. And from a young age as well.

"That's really sad," I muttered as we turned away from the market, the noises growing fainter as we walked. Jonathan turned the bunch of roses around in his hand. "I suppose," he shrugged. "But it doesn't give him the right to be such a vindictive asshole to us all."

"You're not exactly nice to him," I snapped sharply. "Don't you think he'd act nicer towards you if you did the same?"

Jonathan laughed bitterly. "No way in hell. I hate him. Hate him with a passion."

This was never going to work. I groaned and turned around, causing my brother to call "hey! Where are you going?"

"For a walk," I growled back. "Go take your roses to your girlfriend or fuckbuddy. I'm betting it's the second one."

I left before Jonathan could snap and drag me back.

_Jace_

Encounters with Jonathan Morgenstern always left me more than a little angry. When I returned to the Lightwood stables, dropping off the leftover tack from the sale, I grabbed _Draco _by the mane and tugged him out into the middle of the stalls, hoisting myself up onto his back. He screeched at that, half rearing back, but I wasn't having any of that. With my hand wound tight into his midnight mane, I wouldn't be falling off any time soon.

It was insane to ride an _equi umbra_ bareback. But then, I _was_ insane. Plus there was the pressing matter that I needed to pick a demon horse for the Run. Alec had a new horse, so I had my pick of the ones in the stables. Either _Firenze _or _Draco. _I was opting for _Draco _since he was the bigger horse. The stronger too. But _Firenze _had speed and agility. Plus, unlike _Draco, _he wasn't one to throw you off halfway through a race.

This year, choosing was going to be hard.

As I nudged the horse into the hills of Idris, I became even more conflicted. _Draco _had been so good lately, not playing up once. Plus his stamina was better than _Firenze's. _God it was going to be so hard to pick.

Suddenly, _Draco _changed course. And with no reins, there was no way to yank him back. Something had caught his interest, and soon, I saw what it was- Clary was walking slowly across the frosted grass. Her head was down. Something was wrong.

Now I knew why the blasted horse had come this way. If I didn't know better, I would have thought my horse had a crush on Clary. If horses could get crushes.

It was funny when _Draco _snorted into the back of her head, ginger hair fluttering everywhere. She screamed, very nearly tripping over her own feet in her hurry to turn. After her encounter with that wild Shadow Horse, I didn't blame her for being so jumpy.

"Bastard!" she swore at me, eyes wide. "What was that for?"

I merely shrugged. "Draco came over, not me. He wanted to say Hi."

A pause and Clary tutted. "Bully," she told the horse, placing a hand atop its forehead. She had a gift, she really did. Maybe that was why I was so curious of her. She was nothing like the other Morgenstern's. I liked her. Her spirit especially.

Plus that smile… it was the kind that made others want to smile too, including myself.

This had to stop.

…maybe tomorrow.

"Coming up?" I asked Clary. She froze before looking up over the top of _Draco's _muzzle. "But… there is no saddle-?" she sounded nervous. It was cute, the way her eyes widened even more.

Wait. _Cute? _Stop this, and stop this now, Jace.

"Can you even get your leg up?" I asked, smirking broadly. Clary arched a brow. "Yes. Because I'll pull myself up by grabbing onto your dick. But ah, wait-" she smiled sweetly. "There's nothing there to grab onto."

"Oh? You weren't saying that the other day. In fact, I distinctly remember you getting hot and bothered by me being 'big and impressive.'" It was worth it just to see her cheeks start to burn with embarrassment. I held out a hand, wiggling my fingers. "Coming on up?"

After a moment's hesitation, she grabbed my hand, allowing me to yank her up behind me. Almost instantly, she clamped her arms tight around my waist with a low squeal as she almost lost her balance.

Her hands pressed themselves to my stomach, causing me to freeze. They felt… good. Her breath was tickling the back of my neck. Those dainty but strong hands of hers jolted now, moving to my hips and holding them tight.

She was doing things to me. Making me feel things I shouldn't. Clary Morgenstern was my enemy, not… this. She had no idea of what she could do. Make someone who hated her want to push her onto the grassy floor and yank open the front of her jeans. The image of us rolling around on the frosty ground was fixed firmly in my head now. I shoved it away, clearing my throat lightly. I'd known the young woman for almost two weeks, and I was imagining that? I needed to get drunk again. And find a girl. A girl that wasn't Clary Morgenstern.

"It's high up here," she laughed nervously. "And there are no stirrups."

"Just hold on tight" I told her, rolling my eyes. "Did you hear me?" hands wound themselves into the shirt at my hips. Jesus that girl…

I nudged _Draco _into going forwards and Clary clung on even tighter. After a moments silence, she asked me quietly, "what training do you have to do to run? With your horse I mean?"

"Stamina," I shrugged. "Speed. Agility. It's obvious really."

"Are you riding on this one? Draco yes?"

"I think I will," I told her with a smile. A smile? You couldn't smile at the enemy and actually mean it. But then, Clary wasn't my enemy. Her father and brother were. Clary was spicy, not sweet. My type of girl.

That mere thought made me want to shove her off the back of _Draco _and run. Run as fast and hard as I could.

One lesson. That was how long it had taken for the girl to set up roots inside my head, and now they were spreading. And she had no idea.

This sucked.

"Can I enter the Run?" Clary asked now, utterly and completely taking me aback. "What the hell-? Do you have a death wish?"

Clary was scowling. She always did. "What's wrong with me entering?" she asked. I just laughed, telling her "you're a child! You can't enter!" she'd be crushed.

"You were a child when you entered. And I am not a child."

"You certainly look like one. You can't even ride a damn horse."

"Yes I can," Clary snapped. "I can."

"You can't." My tone was like ice. She'd been using me from the start, I was sure now. The bitch wanted to enter Demons Run? What, was she a spy for Valentine, watching my movements? My methods of training?

I'd been taken for a complete fool. "Get off," I told her a moment later. Clary's hands froze at my hips. "Jace-?"

"Get off me and my horse, Morgenstern," I next to growled. "And you can run along back to your father and brother and tell them to send better spies next time."

"Spies-?" Clary sounded confused as she said the word into my ear. "I am not a… what are you talking about?"

My temper snapped as I twisted around, eyes narrowing. "You don't have to lie anymore- your father or brother sent you here to spy on my training methods. Probably to sabotage me as well. The lessons are over."

Clary just stared in something that was disbelief. "Excuse me?" she laughed weakly. "Are you serious? Really serious? You piece of vengeful and paranoid-!" she didn't finish as she slid down from the horse, landing surprisingly neatly upon her feet. She glowered up at me. "My brother was right about you."

"Oh?"

"You are a bastard." Clary turned away and walked off without a look back. I was gone before she'd taken even ten steps.

_Clary_

Jonathan really had been right about Jace; he was as cold as the demon horses themselves. Fickle bastard. Was he even capable of feeling anything remotely human? No.

The cheek of him to think I was spying for my father and brother. Why would I even do that? It was insulting.

Father was home. As soon as I walked in, he called, "have you started packing yet Clarissa?"

That truly made me go insane as I turned on him "I am not moving!" I next to screeched at him. "I'm staying here! This is my home! I don't care if you're the Inquisitor, or the Angel himself! I will not move. I refuse!"

Father looked taken aback for a moment, but then he scowled. And his charcoal eyes darkened. "I suggest you go up to your room and start packing. Now. No more of this childish nonsense."

"That's rich," I shot at him. "You treat me like I'm a child! I am not a child! I'm staying here. With my brother. Far from you and the city of glass." As I turned away, a hand caught my wrist. "You will not talk to me in that manner, Clarissa," a dark voice said into my ear. It should have caused fear to shoot down my spine, but nothing happened. I was too mad. "Go upstairs and pack. Now."

I met my father's eyes, telling him defiantly, "no."

And then my cheek was stinging from where his hand had met the skin there. My eyes were fixed upon the floor as he truly snarled into my ear, "start packing Clary. Or you'll move to Alicante with nothing at all, I assure you." He left the room, leaving me stood there with my cheek on fire. Jonathan was usually the one to get hit by our father, not me. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't. I couldn't.

I went up to my room, kicking aside the boxes as I made my way over to the bed, collapsing onto it. My cheek hurt too much to cry, or to sleep. I just felt… numb.

It was in that instant that I decided I _would _enter Demon's Run. I'd win. Show my father that I wasn't some stupid little girl. I'd beat my brother in this race too.

And if my father wanted to stop me, he had no chance. Not this time.

**-Review :D**


	7. Initiation

_sunsh1ne23_ **was the winner of naming the horse with _Nyx._ Well done! **

**And here we are! Next chapter! And we've hit 100 reviews, so extra long as well! Dun dun dun, let the drama begin. One month until Demon's Run now, and a lot can happen in one month. Let the Clace… begin *innocent smile* thanks for the lovely reviews! Drop me some more and hey ho, you'll get the update faster. You know how it works by now. x**

* * *

_Clary_

The best thing about my father being furious with me was the fact he ignored me the next day. We were moving the day after the race. Of all days.

But it also gave me the chance to put my idea into action.

Simon was staring at me incredulously. "You want to… enter… Demons Run-? Are you joking?" his eyes were wide. "Clary you can't! You'll be killed! You don't even have a horse!"

I arched a brow. "I do have a horse. Jonathan was bought a new one, but it won't let him ride it. He's going with another one that he bought last year."

Simon froze up. "The obsidian mare?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She is…" Simon laughed weakly. "A bitch, basically. Your father was down here last night because of her." A frown crossed my face. "What did she do?" A pause and the boy led me over to the end stall. There I saw _Bellator _stood and holy shit, half of his left ear was missing. Had the mare done that?

"Well," I laughed. "She has a nasty bite on her. Now where is she?"

"Outside." Something about Simon's voice made me feel nervous. With a frown I pushed past, shoving the door open. There was the mare, stood in such heavy demon metal. How could she even move-? The weight must have been astronomical. My heart contracted. "Where are the keys?" I asked Simon. He shook his head. "Your father has them."

Damn it. I slipped my hand into my back pocket, pulling out my stele. Father was going to be even more pissed off, but who cared to be honest? I raised the stele and set it to the metal, placing opening runes there. One by one the shackles fell from the mare's legs, and then around her muzzle and neck.

She stood there, totally docile after. But then a snarl and she whirled towards Simon, causing me to yell "get inside! Now! And throw me a halter!" he obeyed instantly, throwing me a bright red one. I didn't pause for thought as I wrenched it on over the mare's head, feeling her start to calm down. "It's okay," I told her softly, patting her neck. "It's fine." This horse was such a beautiful creature, even if it was a demon. Dark and as graceful as the goddess of night herself, _Nyx._

_Nyx_… that name fitted her.

Simon poked his head back out of the stables. "Is it safe-?"

"It's never safe around an _equi umbra,_" I told him, eerily reminding myself of Jace. I was sounding like him. "But for now, I guess so. Nyx won't bite you."

Simon cocked a brow. "Nyx? What's a _Nyx?_"

I tutted. "Her name." Simon was looking at me as if I was insane. "You even named the…" he groaned, closing his eyes. "You're serious about Demons Run, aren't you? And that bruise on your cheek… how did you get that?"

They were not questions I wanted to answer, so I said nothing. Simon growled. "Clary, you are not entering that race! You'll be killed!"

"Bite me," I snapped. Simon laughed. "No. That'll be the damn horses. They will _tear you apart and eat you._"

Simon Lewis. Ever the guy who exaggerated too much. But he looked genuinely worried for me.

He just shook his head once more. "What will this race achieve, huh?"

"Father will realize I'm no child," I told Simon, walking into the stables and grabbing a saddle. "I'm staying here. I don't care what he thinks."

"He hit you didn't he?"

"Yes. So what?"

"So what?" Simon scoffed. "That's basically abuse!"

I just shrugged. "No one cares Simon. My dad has everyone in his pocket. I don't know how he got the position of Inquisitor, but he must have done something. Said something. I know my father. He isn't a good man."

Simon watched me in disbelief as I tacked up _Nyx_, occasionally tutting out his disapproval. But he couldn't stop me. He knew he couldn't stop me.

"Trial and error then, I guess," I told him, staring at the saddle atop the mare's back. I took a hold of the front of it and hitched a foot up into the stirrup, hoisting myself neatly into the saddle itself. Wow.

"Take the reins," I ordered Simon. "And walk us around. I need to check my balance." Simon glared, but caught the reins, tugging at them. _Nyx_ started to walk. It felt strange atop her, since she was a fraction smaller than _Draco._

How the hell was I going to beat Jace's monster in the race-? I'd been on it myself.

I really didn't stand a chance.

"Okay," I told Simon once he walked a few steps. "Give me the reins." With a suspicious look, he did. I took a hold of them the way Jace taught me, swallowing hard; this was going to be a wild ride.

All I heard was Simon yelling at me as I spurned _Nyx _into running flat out. Big mistake. She was fast, incredibly fast. A scream escaped me for a start, but then it turned into one of exhilaration. The icy wind was smacking my face, causing my bruise to sting, but it felt good. I felt… free.

The _equi umbra _beneath me was gaining speed, faster and faster. And I wasn't sure how to stop her. Years of watching my father on his horses had taught me a few tricks though. I yanked hard at the reins, pulling them back. _Nyx _screeched, a sound that went right through me, chilling me to the bone.

She stopped dead, causing me to grab a hold of her neck tightly. But at least I hadn't fallen.

I could ride an _equi umbra. _I could.

_Jace_

Whenever I had a drink, Isabelle was always there to criticize me. I'd come home from the glass city at god knows what time to find her sat waiting for me with her eyes narrowed. And yet, she'd said nothing at all. She just helped me up to my room and yanked my jacket and boots off.

When I was going to curl up to sleep, she finally did speak. "What was your reason for getting drunk this time?"

To be honest, I didn't even know. No, I did know- Clary. I'd wanted to trust her and like her so much, and yet she'd betrayed me.

"Just a female Morgenstern," I muttered, rolling over away from her still narrowed eyes.

_"Clary Morgenstern? That poor girl?"_

I snorted. "She wanted riding lessons. But she was only there to spy on me for her fucking brother and father."

"But… Clary hates her father-?" Isabelle's voice was confused. "That man has her under his iron thumb."

"Lies."

"Believe what you want Jace," Isabelle sighed, getting to her feet. "But Clary hates him. We were friends once, you know?"

My muscles locked at that, but then I felt my body turning me onto my back to gaze at her. "What?"

Isabelle shrugged. "A few years ago. We were in the same classes. Still are. Her father didn't like the idea of her and me being friends with Alec being… you know, how he is. So he banned Clary from talking to me." Her dark eyes looked sad for a split second. "He chased away all her friends. And her brothers. If she was there for lessons, her father obviously had no idea. And she wasn't spying on you." Isabelle laughed bitterly. "You were probably the closest thing to a Shadowhunter friend she's had in years." And with that, she left.

And there was guilt in my heart. Guilt that I quickly squashed. How the hell was I supposed to know that the girl had been telling the truth? That it really was just lessons. With a jolt, I remembered that she'd wanted to enter Demons Run.

She really had been rebelling, and I'd stopped her from doing that.

With a sigh I closed my eyes.

_Clary_

By the end of the week, I was okay at riding, but not perfect. Far, far from perfect. To be honest, I stood no chance at all in the Run. Hell, I'd be eaten alive and quite literally. Working in hours of training around when my father and brother were out was hard, but I managed. Every single spare moment I had, I spent sat before a book about riding. Tricks and other useful hints. I had to cram everything in.

I was nervous for tonight. More than nervous, I was pure petrified.

It was Initiation Night. Tonight, I'd make myself known to my father and brother, plus the rest of the ones running. That I was entering.

They'd laugh, I knew it.

Entering was a fee of considerable amount, but I had it. No matter what, I was in this race.

Jonathan spent the day more excited than a child at Christmas. His special order of dark red ceremonial gear had arrived. He was stood before the mirror buckling the golden straps shut across his chest. With his white blonde hair hanging in his midnight eyes, he looked almost like royalty.

Since my brother was the one to win the Run last year, he would be opening it this year. This was the reason he was dressed so intimidating and resplendent. He could finally wear Champions attire. My father would be wearing it too.

Jonathan's reaction to me being in the race… I had no idea what to expect from him. He was my big brother, me his little sister. We fought like cat and dog, but at the end of the day, we were still blood. Still family and protected each other.

"What a shame you won't see tonight, little sister," he told me with a snap of golden clasps.

The funny thing was, I would.

"Yeah, what a total shame."

Jonathan ignored me after that, slipping out of the room. I supposed he'd gone down to LakeLyn where the ceremony was held every year upon its banks. Only the chosen could go. The ones running and dying.

For the first time ever, I would see it.

It marked the one month left mark on the calendar. One month until the race. My heart felt like ripping itself out of my chest from nerves.

Simon was still against this, but he knew my determination. The stable boy couldn't stop me, no matter how much he begged me not to.

I wasn't going to wear a dress to the event. That would cause them to assume I was weak, and I was far from it. Determination seared my veins as I pulled on my black Shadowhunter gear, tying my hair back into a braid so that it was away from my face. As the sun started to set, I smudged my eyes with a hint of black to darken them. Make them seem more dangerous.

But as I stared in the mirror at my reflection, I realized I looked far, far from intimidating. I looked like a little girl pretending to be some strong young woman. No amount of make up in the world would make me look like a threat to the others in the competition. I'd put some concealer over the bruise my father had put there upon my cheek, but I could still feel it throbbing there.

Mom was in the city sorting out the new house, unable to attend the event herself. Not that she'd want to. My mother hated the demon horses, plus the run. She hadn't wanted Jonathan running last year, and the year before, but her requests that he not take part fell on deaf ears. When she found out I was in it this year… I didn't want to imagine what she'd say. Or do for that matter.

Twilight was cool as I crossed the grass, the temperature dropping once more. The city would be frozen over in the morning for sure.

_Nyx _knew something was amiss. She pawed at the ground as I slipped into the stables. "Hey girl," I muttered to her, stopping before the pen. "Tonight's the night."

She didn't fidget at all as I tacked her up, adding an extra strap just above her nose to stop her from biting other horses down there. I knew you had to bring the _equi umbra _you were racing on, that was it. They came around to all the families tomorrow for the money.

That was, if we survived the lions den that was tonight.

Maybe _Nyx _was as nervous as me, for she was utterly and completely obedient the entire time as I affixed her saddle. Simon was there, of course. He just sat on the low stool watching in silence, occasionally shaking his head. I ignored him. Tonight was about keeping my head high and proud.

It wasn't hard finding the group. There was a massive bonfire set up, burning its way around the west side of the lake. The screeches of _equi umbra _and yells of Shadowhunters could be heard from even at this distance. It sounded chaotic, wild. All it needed was drums, and it could be called a tribal gathering or some offering to a pagan god.

As I got closer, the smell of cooking food wafted over on the wind. _Nyx's _ears pricked up- the smell of meat. I tugged a little on the reins to remind her not to play around. But if she wanted to bolt, she could. I wouldn't be able to stop her.

Some of the Shadowhunters were sat atop their demon horses talking, some were stood in groups. But I did notice one thing among the commotion.

There were no women. None at all. They were all more or less men much older than me. The youngest I saw was around Jonathan's age, but that was it.

And everyone stopped talking or eating to watch me as I trotted past, just staring at me with their eyes flickering from the light of the bonfire. One man shook his head, barking out at me, "go home little girl!" and another muttered, "that is Valentine's daughter."

That was the two words that followed me for the rest of the walk atop _Nyx. _Some blatantly ignored me, but most just stared as if I had two heads. I kept my head high, ignoring them all.

_"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?"_

My brother had arrived. He was sat on his new horse, a beast even bigger than Jace's _Draco. _He was glaring at me with his hair amber from the flames. "Clary?"

It was now or never. "I'm entering. What does it look like?" At that, the crowd burst out laughing, demon horses snarling at the sudden noise. Some weren't muzzled at all, snapping at other horse's necks and faces. Jonathan's eyes widened. "Clary," he started, "you can't."

"There is no rule in the book," I told him coldly. And I was right. There really was no rule.

Demon's Run had no rules. As long as no one saw you doing it, you could commit murder if you wanted during the race. It was one of the perils of running, but also an allure- if you ran, your life was at risk from both horse and human. It was what made it even more 'fun.' Father had knocked a fair few off in his time as Champion, I knew it. I bet he'd killed too. But the Run was separate from the Clave, the entire Law. LakeLyn's waters were poisoned by spilt Shadowhunter and _equi umbra _blood, it was commonly known.

Suddenly, entering seemed even more dangerous. Jonathan was about to reply when our father arrived. Sat on _Bellator, _an ivory monster in a sea of black, he stood out like the flames. His midnight eyes were narrowed dangerously. "Turn around Clarissa and go home. You stupid little girl. And riding a Shadow Horse too-!"

I scowled before shooting at the pair, "the women are just as strong as the men."

"No, more foolish as you've just proved," my father spat. The crowds around us were whispering. I heard one say that Valentine was probably the most lax father ever to allow this to happen right under his nose. From the way my father seemed to swell in rage, I could tell he'd heard it as well. And Valentine Morgenstern was a racing legend.

"What would racing even mean to you?" he asked now. Perfect. A smile spread across my face- I had nothing to lose. "It's proof. Even me being here is proof enough."

"Proof of what?"

"That I am not a little girl. I am seventeen very soon. And yet you treat me as if I was a squalling baby! I. Am. A. Morgenstern."

A muscle twitched in my fathers jaw. "No. If you were a _true_ Morgenstern, you wouldn't embarrass yourself and me like this. Plus your brother-" he looked to Jonathan. "Your sister is embarrassing _you _as well. Spoiling your night of triumph."

Jonathan looked conflicted. When he looked at me, I could see it in his eyes. He wanted to stay in our father's good books, but then, I was his little sister. And then he spoke.

"Only a Champion can allow you to race, Clary… and I won't let you."

My heart sank. I looked to my father, but he'd turned to the crowd. "Past Champions, who dares challenge my own and my son's verdict?"

Of course no one would. If they did, they'd be dead before the race had even started. I had no idea who the Champions were, but the crowds were silent, refusing to meet the man sat astride his moonlight colored horse's eyes. There was no sound apart from the snickers of horses and crackle of embers. And then-

_"I do. I challenge your verdict." _

My heart leapt for two reasons- one, someone had relit my beacon of hope. And two… I knew that voice. Who it belonged to.

Jace trotted forwards atop _Draco,_ a dark smirk on his lips. "I do," he said again. "As a Champion of Demon's Run, I give Clarissa Morgenstern permission to run." The way he said it, I knew it was an unofficial law. No one would be able to overturn it. Not even my father.

Oh but my father hadn't taken it gracefully. He bellowed at the golden haired young man, "you impetuous boy! You have no right in interfering!"

Jace cocked a brow, leaning forwards. He was wearing a type of red ceremonial gear like my brother and father. An outfit fit for a Champion of Demons Run. "As a Champion," he started, "I have every right to give her my approval, and I have."

I was watching Jace with a frown. I was grateful for him doing this, but why? He'd made it perfectly clear the last time we'd parted that he hated me. Thought me spying for the two men before him. What had changed his mind to do this? He was my lifeline.

My father was down, but not out. "You enter that race," he shot at me, "then you can live with this… animal that let you. You don't want to move to Alicante? Fine. You can live in the hills with the beasts. Or the stables with that moronic mundane boy. You will no longer be my daughter. No longer a Morgenstern."

That was… harsh. More than harsh. He was overacting and some of the Shadowhunters around him were frowning. Most of them were new blood, new to the races. But I did see a few of the older, stricter ones. They were nodding and agreeing with my father. To them, bringing shame on the Morgenstern name was one of the worst things in the world. But then, I was a woman entering Demon's Run. That was worse. I had enemies here tonight, and I'd see them on the frozen lake next month.

"Fine," I told him, heart in my mouth. "If that's what it takes."

There was silence and Jace trotted forwards, pulling out a slim dagger with a pattern of birds in flight at the hilt. He told me quietly, "As tribute, we cut our palms and let the blood drip into the lake."

That was… barbaric. But it had to be done. Jace sliced my palm cleanly, moving back as I trotted _Nyx _forwards to the waters edge with blood pooling inside my closed hand. "Now," he told me, "say your name and your horse's name, then open your hand over the water."

I nodded, meeting his eyes. Could he see the tears that were brimming there? I hurt. Not from the cut, but from my fathers words. And that my brother hadn't tried to stop him. I cleared my throat. "Clary Morgenstern. _Nyx._" I let the blood drop into the midnight lake. I couldn't see where it had made contact from the darkness, but that didn't matter as I muttered under my breath, "and I _will _be running. And I _will not _be counted out before the race is even run." The tears were truly burning in my eyes as Jace drew an _iratze _over my cut, saying quietly, "come on. We've worn out our welcome."

I debated looking back at my father and brother as we trotted away through the staring and in some cases, leering crowd. When I cracked and did, I wished I hadn't- my father wasn't even there anymore, and my brother was watching me leave with his expression blank. There was nothing in his face at all. He didn't care…

That did it for me. I started crying. Silent but choking sobs that caught at the back of my throat. All I'd wanted was respect from my father. Not… this.

Jace rode _Draco _as close to me as possible, slipping an arm around my waist and tugging me to him as he whispered in my ear, "don't cry."

I should have shoved him away. The boy that had been so cruel to me was now being nice? But instead of shoving him away, yelling at him to leave me alone, I melted into his crimson adorned arms, and sobbed into his shoulder.

He smelt like sunlight. And blood.

**-Review! :D**


	8. Frozen

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delayed update. A family member sadly passed away a little while ago and I simply just didn't feel like writing. Trying to get back into the groove, so I guess updates might be a tad scattered for now. Anyway… 44 reviews! You all about gave me a heart attack when I realized! Thank you so much! Here's the next update. I hope you like it and drop some reviews x**

* * *

_Jace_

I felt like a grade A creeper. Clary was fast asleep on the sofa. I'd placed her there when she'd fallen asleep against me on the way back from the initiation night. She'd literally cried herself to sleep.

She'd lost everything really, and I felt such… sorrow.

Clearing my throat lightly, I turned and stepped into the kitchen, making myself a cup of coffee. She wouldn't be awake just yet.

_"What the hell is Clary Morgenstern doing fast asleep on the damn sofa?"_

Alec was scowling as he stopped next to me, dressed in dark blue pajamas. "Jace? What the hell? Where did you even go last night with her?"

He was in the race too. "You saw what happened," I told him swiftly. "Valentine and Jonathan completely disowned her. And she deserved her chance in the Run."

"Everyone wants your head now for that stupid little stunt."

I shrugged. "They can all blow me."

Alec snarled at that, grabbing my shoulder and wrenching me around to face him. "Jace, it's serious! You totally defied the rules!"

My eyes narrowed. "There are no rules in the Run." I shook him off. "Clary's staying here until the Run. If your mom has anything to say about it, she can have at me, not her. This is all on me."

Alec frowned. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm a nice person."

"No you're not. You hate the Morgenstern's."

I shook my head. "Clary is different."

Silence fell. Alec just glared stonily before backing off. "Fine," he told me. "Fine. Whatever. This_ is_ all on you." He left and I rolled my eyes- lovely. Just lovely.

There were footsteps behind me. "Uh…" I turned to face Clary. She was stood there with her hair ruffled from sleep, looking nervous. "I shouldn't have… fallen asleep- I mean I…" she trailed off, looking anywhere but at me. I cleared my throat. "Coffee?"

"Yes!" she blurted out, jumping at the chance for non-awkward conversation it seemed like. While I made her coffee, she sat down upon the high stool that overlooked the stables. I told her swiftly, "your horse is in there, don't worry. I penned her in well."

"I don't even know if she is mine. She was Jonathan's before… well everything."

"Yes," I nodded. "But before that, she was mine. I caught her. Wild little mare." _Like you,_ I added internally. I wanted to kick myself right after. Clary took the coffee from me and simply stared at it for a moment. I could tell there was a lot on her mind.

Well she had just been kicked out. I didn't blame her.

"I'm going down to see _Nyx,_" Clary muttered now, abandoning her coffee.

_Clary_

_Nyx _was in the same pen as Jace's horse, _Draco. _That surprised me. Wouldn't _equi umbra _tear each other apart if placed together?

Well these two hadn't.

As I raised a hand to my mare's flank, I had to wonder about Jace- how good exactly was he with horses?

With a quiet snicker, _Nyx _nuzzled at my hand. I was starting to understand her body language now. Food. She wanted food.

But I had none on me.

_Draco _snorted, shoving _Nyx's _head away in order to reach my hand. I pulled it sharply away, narrowing my eyes at the beast. "Don't you dare try and eat my hand," I warned him. But _Draco's _ears were relaxed, as was his posture. His temperament was the same as my own horses-?

Jace had known. That was why the two horses were in the same enclosure.

There was a clatter behind me. With a jerk I flinched away from the door, spinning around on the balls of my feet. Jace stood there with two dark red buckets, one in each hand. He cocked a brow, setting them down before the pen. The horses made excited snickers. There must have been food in there.

"Feeling better?" Jace asked me, crouching down. I glanced to _Nyx _before nodding. "I guess."

"I always come here when I'm feeling down or angry. The horses are good listeners. Somehow they just…" I turned to him as he trailed off in time to see his light frown as he straightened up. He shook his head before finishing. "They're just good company and they make me feel better." His smile was cautious, as if he'd revealed too much about himself. Golden eyes traveled to my hair now where he chuckled out, "your hair is a mess."

My cheeks went scarlet as I raised a hand to it- I hadn't even brushed it since I'd walked out of the house. It hadn't been on my mind at all. Jace was grinning as he reached forwards, patting the top of my head in an attempt to flatten the mess. "It looks like a ginger birds nest."

I batted his hand away, my cheeks a raging inferno. "Get off" I muttered, eyes flickering down to the buckets. "Feed the horses. Before they eat you."

"They won't eat me." Jace was smirking now, reaching into the bucket and bringing out a… oh gross, a whole slippery liver. He held it out to his own _equi umbra _and it snatched it, swallowing in one gulp. _Nyx _did the same a moment later with her own.

I realized that Jace had been right- the entire time I'd been in here with the horses, I hadn't thought about the previous night and what had happened once.

Jace was staring at me. As soon as I looked towards him, he looked away. Deliberately. He was such an oddity.

"I assume you have the money for the Run?" Jace asked me briskly. I paused, but then nodded. "Yes. But not… not on me right now. It's at the house but I can't go there. Not yet." I felt cold. Jace nodded, picking the buckets back up. "I'm heading into Alicante to sign up officially since they won't be coming door-to-door this year. And write your name down too." His tone was hard, causing me to frown. "What's with the voice? Is there a broom up your ass?"

"You're going to get yourself killed," Jace told me matter-of-factly, dumping the buckets into a storage cupboard and moving to the sink next to the door, washing his hands. "I can give you the entrance fee for now, but I still don't like you entering."

I shrugged. "You can't stop me entering."

"If I withdrew my consent, I could."

Silence fell. My eyes narrowed. "You dare."

Jace burst out laughing, toweling his hands dry. "Nah, I'm not going to pull you out, but I should. I've made myself hated by the community for what happened last night. I hope you're happy."

"Then why did you do it?"

He paused at that, folding the towel. "I have no idea." His tone implied he had a reason, but wasn't intending to tell me.

Stubborn bastard.

_Jace_

Why did I let her enter the Run? That question had caught me off guard.

To sign up, you had to write your name down in the Accords Hall. As I walked through the glass city, people stared at me. They did anyway because I was the youngest ever Champion, but this time it was different.

They were glaring at me. And I knew why. It was so obvious.

As I walked up towards the table that was set up for today only, the Shadowhunter sat there just stared at me as if I was something on the sole of his shoe. Something unpleasant.

I smiled at him, knowing it would piss him off in the extreme. "I'm here to sign myself up. And Clary Morgenstern."

He snorted in laughter, cocking a brow. "I'll sign you up, but I'm not signing _her_ up. Valentine would have my head and literally."

I placed my hands on the edges of the table, leaning forwards. My voice was pleasant almost. "Sign her up, or _I'll _have your head."

"I'm more afraid of Valentine."

Big mistake.

A smirk spread slowly across my face. "Valentine may have your head, but I'll have your horse. It'd be a real shame if someone released your horse in the dead of night, or slit its throat." I'd never do that, kill it at least, but obviously he hadn't realized. He paled before spluttering out, "Valentine gave me explicit orders to not write her name down. He'd probably kill me if I did. I'm not joking."

"Tough shit. Write her name down." I tossed the money onto the table, a growl in my throat. He took the amount for me to enter, but not Clary's. "I really can't," he muttered.

This was pathetic. Valentine was pathetic. I grabbed the man by his shirt and yanked him forwards until his nose was very nearly touching my own. "Write her name down or I'll do it myself. Valentine may kill you, but I'll feed you to my horses. Or make your death look like an accident during the Run." I let him drop so he crashed onto the table. Everyone in the hall was watching us by now.

Without a glance backwards, I left.

When I got back, Clary was sat atop _Nyx, _riding her around the house. She had this look of concentration about her that was cute. The way her forehead pinched itself up… no other girl's did that.

Wait. _Cute?_

By the Angel. She needed to get all her shit sorted out and leave.

She trotted up to me now and grinned, patting her horse's damn neck like it was a puppy. "See?" She told me. "I _can_ ride."

"Well I know what else you can ride," I told her before I could stop myself. Her frowny face was back as I added a moment later; "Me."

Clary looked like she wanted to slap me. "Excuse me?" she scoffed. "What did you just say?"

I shrugged. "I said you could ride me. You know… naked. If there's anything worth looking at under all that."

This was a Morgenstern. And I liked her more than I should. It had to stop, and soon. No, now. Helping her into the competition was one thing, but having feelings for her was another.

I couldn't. My father would have been so disgusted at me for liking the daughter of his murderer.

"You're disgusting," Clary spat, turning _Nyx _away and cantering off towards the valley.

I refused to feel anything as she left.

It was better if she hated me. It would be easier to make myself forget anything romantic about her that way.

God I was such a bastard.

_Clary_

Jace really was a freaking asshole. Last night he'd been a guy that held a crying girl who'd lost everything, and today? Urgh.

He was my opponent in the Run. I had to remember that. He stood in the way of me winning.

And I was starting to like him. I'd thought… he'd had a good heart. Fat chance. It was as cold and as hard as stone.

I needed to train. And train hard.

A whinny caught my attention now. Another horse and rider. A woman from how long the midnight hair was.

Wait. I knew her. Isabelle Lightwood.

She stopped her horse before me, frowning out, "why are you out here? It's going to snow. You'll get trapped. It's going to come heavy as hell and the valleys up here are lethal." A pause. "You're staying at mine yes?"

I nodded, ignoring her words about the snow. "Yes. Sorry. Blame Jace."

Isabelle laughed, leaning back on her steed that was skittering around more than anything. It wasn't a demon horse, but a normal one. And faced with _Nyx? _The horse didn't like her one bit. "No. I won't blame Jace. You leaving that place was probably the best thing that's happened to you in a while, yes?"

A pause and I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I-"

"Is Jace always a total asshole?" I butted in, not caring. "Is there no ounce of decency in him?"

An eyebrow rose. "What's he done now?"

I laughed bitterly. "Offended me, what's new?"

The girl snorted, tightening her hands on her reins. "That sounds like Jace. He offends everyone. Sometimes I think he does it on purpose… to make them hate him. He just pushes everyone away."

I felt… awkward. Once upon a time, me and the girl had been friends. But then my father had forbidden me from even talking to her simply because her brother was gay. When I'd refused… well he'd hit me.

From the next day, I hadn't said another word to her. And I felt guilty, I truly did.

I still did even now.

"I'll be back soon" I told her, forcing _Nyx _into a trot, heading towards the frosty hills.

A big, massive mistake.

Isabelle had been right. When the snowstorm came, it was a full on blizzard. Visibility was zero.

Before long, we were lost in a sea of white with no way out.

_Jace_

Clary still wasn't back yet. And you could barely see out of the window for how hard the blizzard was. Fuck. Fuckity fuck where was she?

I'd been stood before the window for an hour now, watching the hills and entrance to the stables for any sign of her return. Isabelle had warned her, but it had apparently fallen on deaf ears. Stupid girl.

"Jace don't you dare," Alec snapped at me as I grabbed the goggles from the box of snow gear. "I mean it. Don't you dare."

Ignoring Alec, I vanished upstairs and changed into thick riding gear that was built to combat this kind of weather, adding on the balaclava and goggles. I felt like some mundane criminal as I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

Alec just glared as I slipped out of the house, pulling on my riding gloves.

As soon as I stepped into the blizzard, it hit me full on. LakeLyn really would freeze over completely this year with how harsh the winter was going to be. I battled my way through the biting cold to the stables, slipping inside with a groan.

_Equi umbra _couldn't feel the cold. No one knew why, but they just didn't. In fact, they seemed to like it.

"Clary's out there," I told _Draco _as I grabbed his saddle and blanket. "We have to find her."

Guilt. I felt such guilt. Had my words caused her to ride out into this-? To clear her head?

I was worried about her. There was no point in denying it. I had been such a bastard to her for no reason.

As soon as _Draco _was tacked up, I hoisted myself up onto his back, leaning down to whisper into his ear, "find her. Find them." Demon horses could ride through the storms easily, the ice not bothering their eyes at all. But because of the visibility problems when blizzards became this heavy, they had a sort of honing device. They could find others of their kind, no matter how terrible the storm. I imagined each horse to have its own signal or way to be found. _Draco _would know _Nyx's._

And where that mare was, Clary would be too.

Even with my extra thick and padded gear, the cold was still enough to make me gasp in pain. I didn't lead _Draco _at all. He was leading me, bounding through the ice as if it was a hot summers day. Foolish horse.

I lost track of time as we ran. I could feel the rough ground below us, but had no idea where we were. _Draco _seemed to know where he was going though. Occasionally I'd see his ears tilt to a certain side before we went that way or turned.

What if we found Clary and she was… no. She wouldn't be. She was a fighter like her brother and father. That girl wouldn't go down without a fight.

She had the Morgenstern fire. And that was a good thing.

Suddenly, _Draco _stopped dead, whinnying loudly but it was lost in the roar of the storm. Squinting through the iced up goggles, I saw we'd come to the end of the valley. It was rocky, steep and treacherous. By the Angel, why had Clary come here-?

_Draco _trotted away now and I hurriedly followed him, fighting back shivers as the ice and wind pounded into me, trying to force me backwards. But I had to keep going on.

And then my horse disappeared. And I saw why.

A scream rent the air and I ran forwards, heart jumping in my chest as I saw a crack in the rocky cliff face. It was big enough for a horse to slip into.

And that scream had been Clary's. She'd probably thought my horse had been a wild one.

As I slipped into the cave, I saw her instantly. Her small face was lit by witchlight, cheeks splotchy red from the ice. Hell she looked frozen huddled up against the rough wall of the cave.

_Draco _didn't move as I yanked the blanket from under his saddle and shook the ice away, hurrying over and sitting down next to her. Clary shivered violently as I wrapped the blanket around her. For good measure I tugged her into my arms, pressing as much of my body against her as possible in an attempt to warm her up faster. Her arms slipped around my waist, hugging me closer.

"You silly girl," I told her with a groan, shaking my head a fraction. A light thump behind me alerted me to _Nyx _lying down. _Draco _mimicked her and did the same, lying parallel. Oh great, my horse was basically hitting on Clary's horse. Maybe I shouldn't have penned them up together before.

I took the witchlight from Clary's shaking hand and held it up in my own, taking her chin into my other. She really did look terrible with her lips turning blue and eyes dark and heavy. She looked tired. But hell no, she couldn't sleep. Not until she was warm enough. If she went to sleep now, there was a real chance she might never wake up.

My hand moved to her cheek, sighing out gently, "the storm should be gone by morning. Hang on Morgenstern." I felt sick saying that name. That name meant I hated her… that she was one of those monsters.

She wasn't.

"Clary," I whispered, tracing my thumb across her bottom lip. "Stay with me, okay?" Her eyes were such dark chips of emerald in the darkness of the cave, flecks of forest green standing out from the witchlight. She nodded, not taking those entrancing eyes off me once.

I wanted to kiss her. Warm those blue-tinged lips with my warm ones.

But I didn't. I couldn't. Not here… not tonight. Not trapped in a frozen cavern with two _equi umbra _and a raging blizzard outside.

Clary buried her face into my chest, hand taking my own. Her grip wasn't tight in the least. She was as weak as a newborn kitten.

No. Definitely no kissing tonight.

But if we both made it through the night without turning into popsicles? Well… there were a number of things I wanted to tell Clary. And do to her as well.

Kissing was one of them.

**-Review :D**


	9. Feelings

**Hello guys! Yep, an update! Thanks so so much for the reviews! They made me smile so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The moment you've all been waiting for… mmmn it's sooner rather than later now. Heh. Anyway, thanks again! Drop me more reviews? :D x**

* * *

_Jace_

When morning came, the blizzard had blown itself out like I'd hoped. Soft snorts outside the cave told me the horses were outside. It was bright with the sun reflecting off the snow and ice. At least I'd remembered to remove the saddles and place them at the back of the cave before settling down with Clary, or they would have been cracked and soggy.

Clary was warm in my arms, her face still buried in my chest. She hadn't frozen during the night.

As I started to pull away, Clary groaned lightly and just clung onto me more. I sighed and tugged my balaclava off, tucking it into my pocket along with my goggles as I slipped an arm around her, rubbing her back gently.

Her cheeks were still pink, but not as bad as before. My thumb found her chapped lips once more, brushing them gently. Clary really was beautiful, even now.

Carefully I pried myself from her grip and grabbed the nearest saddle, slipping outside and whistling for _Draco. _He came a moment later and allowed me to saddle him up. When I tried to do the same for _Nyx, _she was having none of it. I'd have to return for the saddle later on. For now, the mare was tied to my own horse for the journey back. I silently prayed to Raziel that she didn't start kicking up a fuss and cause mayhem.

The snow was only about ankle deep thankfully. Clary didn't open her eyes once as I picked her up and over onto my shoulder. Five minuets of coaxing and _Draco _sunk down just low enough for me to place her atop him. A moment later I was sat behind her, keeping her safe between my arms, resting back against my chest.

I'd lost the fight about not caring about her. I did. She wasn't a Morgenstern, she was just Clary. My Clary.

The ride back didn't take long, and once we were nearer the city that was encased in white, I breathed a sigh of relief. But Clary was still sleeping, her breathing deep and even. The bumpiness of the journey back wasn't bothering her in the slightest.

Maryse was the first to meet us, running down the front steps as I walked towards it with Clary in my arms, held protectively to my chest. "She's fine," I told her with a sigh. The woman scowled. "And what about you? You look frozen to the bone. In, now. And put her down on the sofa." Yeah, she was furious with me.

God I felt tired. My head was pounding. I needed my bed and a good nights sleep.

As soon as I put her down, Clary opened her eyes, blinking blearily as she muttered out, "where are-?"

"You're safe now, okay?" I muttered, sinking down onto the sofa next to her. Her eyes were dark and beyond exhausted. She just stared at me unblinkingly for a moment… and then promptly burst into tears.

I just stared for a moment, utterly taken aback. She cleared her throat, trying in vain to stem the flow from her eyes. I tugged out a glove from my pocket and handed it to her. She avoided looking at me once as she wiped the tears away. And then-

"Leave me alone. Just… I'm fine. I'm tired."

She was still refusing to look at me. I didn't understand one bit. But all the same I rose to my feet and left, walking towards the stairs that led upstairs with my eyes heavy. When I glanced back, Clary had turned over and was now lying with her back to me.

_Clary_

My entire body felt… well it ached. It burned from the cold that seemed to have settled in my veins.

I didn't talk to anyone the rest of the day, content to sleep after my embarrassing crying session before Jace. It was all just too much and I needed to let it out. And I had.

Whether it was next morning or afternoon, I was awoken by a presence inside my head.

_Miss. Morgenstern, can you open your eyes please?_

I did as I was told, finding myself staring into the face of a Silent Brother. Oh by the Angel, creepy things they were.

_You'll be pleased to know there will be no lasting damage, _he told me. _But I heavily advise you stay off your feet and relax for the rest of the day and tomorrow._

"But I have to train for the race," I muttered, my throat sore. I sounded croaky from where the cold had caught me.

_That is off for a few days. No exceptions. _

I knew there was no changing his mind. God…

When the Silent Brother left, I was alone in the living room, laid down upon the sofa. From the view of the window, I could see that it had started to snow again. Light this time, a dusting. It looked like dusk.

I'd slept through an entire day?

There was a clatter from the kitchen and as I looked, Isabelle walked out with a bowl in her hand. She was dressed in hot pink pajamas with her hair up in a neat ponytail. After setting the bowl carefully down upon the wooden table next to me, she spoke. "Mom made some chicken soup for you earlier, but you weren't awake."

"Thank you" I told her, sitting up with my eyes bleary, reaching for the cold metal spoon. "How long was I out?"

"A day," the young woman told me, picking at the hem of her shirt. "And a bit. Almost two days I guess. You about froze out there."

"Where's Jace?"

Isabelle went quiet, but then sighed. "He's ill. Not quite as bad as you had been, but near enough." She groaned. "He can barely stay awake for more than an hour before crashing. Brother Thomas says he's just exhausted. Physically and mentally… at long last."

I didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

Another sigh. "Jace bottles everything up. And it hurts him like hell." Isabelle's dark eyes widened a fraction. "Did he ever tell you just why he hates your family? Your father especially?"

I shook my head. Isabelle closed her eyes before telling me quietly. "He'll kill me for this, but you deserve to know." She took a deep breath, making me wonder what the hell my family had done to him. Isabelle's smile was sad. "Years ago, Valentine and Jace's father, Stephen, were in Demon's Run together. Both Champions. When they were on the home stretch across the ice…" she groaned softly. "Your father cut Stephen's horse from under him, causing it to crash through the ice and they both drowned. Well… that's it all, really."

I felt sick.

My father had murdered… oh god.

"No wonder he hated me," I whispered, shaking my head. "I… everything makes sense now. But… why didn't he get locked up for it-? If they knew it was him?"

Isabelle groaned. "There are no rules in the Run. None at all, Clary. And I mean that literally. But to murder someone during it? That… well, it's disgusting but it happens." Silence. "Jace has thought of nothing but revenge all these years, Clary. And now he's found himself liking _you. _The daughter of the person he hates most in the world."

The way Isabelle said 'liking,' I knew she didn't mean as friends. It implied more.

Did Jace really feel that way about me-?

Wow. That boy really did have some issues.

"I wanna talk to him," I told Isabelle quietly. "Where's his room?"

I thought for sure she'd tell me I couldn't. But she didn't as she told me "up the stairs, last door on the right."

The soup was abandoned as I scrambled to my feet.

_Jace_

I had one picture of me and my father. It was set in a silver frame. I had been such a young boy, my father sat with me atop his horse. Ha, I'd looked so childish with my honey hair literally to my shoulders, curly at the ends. Golden eyes were wide and staring at the camera.

My fathers face was a smile. The kind of smile that made the corners of your eyes wrinkle up.

There was a soft knock on my bedroom door. Probably Isabelle. It wouldn't be Alec. He was still furious that I'd gone after Clary. But as the door cracked open, I saw emerald eyes and not dark or sapphire ones.

I sat up slowly in bed, fighting the urge to cough as I asked, "still alive?"

Clary shut the door behind her as she walked in, saying nothing which struck me as odd. Those eyes of hers were sad in a way I'd never seen before.

"Clary?" I asked with a frown. She looked better, but still pale. Still she said nothing as she walked over, perching herself at the edge of my bed as she sat down.

"I had no idea," Clary told me quietly. "I-I don't know what to say."

She was really making no sense at all.

"Clary. What are you babbling about?" by the Angel her voice was rough. But at least she was more or less better. Pestering Maryse to call the Silent Brothers had been worth it after all.

Her eyes were wet. Again. "I know about your father," she just said, and I fell silent.

Ah. Shit.

Isabelle probably.

There was no hate in my heart for her. None at all. She was not a part of her father's dark past.

"I don't want to talk about it," I told her quietly. "I'm not avoiding the subject, I just don't want to talk about it right now. But I do want to say one thing…" I trailed off, taking a deep breath before telling Clary. "I'm sorry. I was such a dick to you."

"Yeah," Clary replied weakly. "You were. A-and I was wondering. Why can't we… start again? Start over?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well. Friends?" she offered. "We're so messed up."

She wanted to be friends. I personally wanted more than that. She was… nothing I'd ever seen before. I'd hooked up with countless girls, not knowing many of their names even then. They had been an endless stream of faces through drunken eyes. I'd felt nothing for any of them. Not one.

And god I cared for Clary. So much. I wanted to take her face into my hands and just kiss her so sweetly. Tell her that I'd rather that than just friends. How the hell had that girl wormed her way into my heart? I was like some love struck freaking… urgh.

"I like the sound of that," I told her instead, holding out my hand. She stared at it in confusement, but then I told her. "Hi. I'm Jace Herondale."

She smiled. And it damn lit up her eyes. She tried to laugh, but her throat wouldn't let her. A smaller hand took my own, shaking it. "Hi Jace Herondale," Clary replied. "I'm Clary Morgenstern."

"A pleasure to meet you." I was grinning now. Her own was infectious. For now, our problems were forgotten, but we'd talk about them tomorrow. Or soon. Clary let my hand go and sighed. "I can't train tomorrow. I'm not allowed."

I grimaced. "I'm not either. Fancy just sitting around talking strategies?"

Clary frowned. "But we're opponents?"

I had completely forgotten. And yet… it didn't feel that way. I'd entered for revenge, but right now I didn't even care about that.

My father was dead. How would revenge help him now? It wouldn't bring him back.

And then there was Clary. She'd entered this for her freedom. Winning would help her, not me. All I'd get was a trophy and a feeling of satisfaction for a month or so, and that was it.

"I don't really care about winning anymore," I told her. Clary just stared. "Jace-"

"It's the truth, okay? If anyone should win this race, it should be you." I was turning into a massive softie. Damn Clary. "You deserve your freedom" I added. She did. She really did. The girl was like an _equi umbra. _Impossible to tame completely. She needed to be free or she would fade away to nothing.

Clary didn't reply. Instead, she threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tight to her. I buried my face into her hair, raising a hand and stroking it back gently. It was so, so hard to resist the urge to bring those lips of hers to my own. But somehow, I managed to fight it.

Partly.

I took Clary's face into my hands, holding her gently as I leaned forwards. From the way her eyes widened, I was certain she'd thought I was going to kiss her. She hadn't pulled away. She hadn't resisted in the slightest. I squashed the hope in my chest before it could grow too much. I'd been so terrible to her… there was no way she could have feelings for me. Or at least, ones that matched how I felt for her.

Instead, I pressed my lips to her forehead, muttering out against them, "you're gonna win this race, Clary. I'll make sure of it."

She frowned at that and opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. Instead she smacked a hand to her mouth as she coughed, groaning a moment later. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. For now, sleep."

I couldn't even be bothered to argue with her. Most of me wanted to invite her to spend the night in my bed. Not for sex or anything like that… although I wouldn't pass it up, but just to sleep. She must have been getting sick of the sofa.

And it was like she'd read my mind, knowing what I was about to say next.

"No, you stay here. I'm fine with the sofa. Really." Clary stood up, causing my hands to fall from her face. She was frowning slightly. At what, I had no idea. With a smile at me, she turned away and left the room

_Clary_

As I sat back down on the sofa, pulling the duvet over me and up to my chin, I knew Izzy had been right.

Jace was in love with me.

I couldn't stop what happened next-

I smiled.

**-Review :D **


	10. Secrets

**Hello there guys! Oh hey here's chapter 10. And now… let the fun begin. I wonder if anyone has picked up on the clues as they read from chapters 1-9 on this big secret? It's there. Small hints but oh it's there ;D anyway, thanks so much for the lovely reviews! Almost at 200 now! Ahh! Thank you so much! More would be much loved and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Not too many chapters left now. Wow I'm going to miss writing this one when it's done. The _equi umbra _have rather grown on me x**

* * *

_Clary_

The Run was in 24 days now. Pressure was building. Or was it 23 days? I wasn't even sure anymore.

When I woke the next morning, I lay there for a long time just thinking. How was I supposed to even do all this? Race? I wasn't built for this. Mentally or physically. How was I supposed to master something that took years in less than a month-? At least… I had a not-so secret weapon on my side.

That same secret weapon came into the room, glancing my way once so I shut my eyes, feigning sleep. Jace stopped dead before entering the kitchen, and through my eyes that were open the tiniest of fractions, I could see him staring at me. His expression was a light frown, as if deep in thought. Conflicted. But then without a word or anything, he moved off to the kitchen. As he left, I heard him sigh wearily.

I looked at him with new eyes now I knew he had feelings for me. It was… strange. Jace of all people?

When I really looked at him, what did I feel? I wasn't even sure. But there was something.

Jace returned ten minutes later with a cup of coffee and a slice of toast between his teeth, and a plate of toast in his other hand.

"Hey-" he mumbled at me, mouth full of toast. "I bought breakfast."

Jace Lightwood had bought me breakfast in bed.

The world… was it ending?

I 'woke up' with a groan, reaching for the coffee as I sat up. There was excitement glinting in Jace's eyes as he perched at the edge of the sofa. A moment later I found out why.

"Your riding gear is to be fitted today."

I just stared at him. "What?"

Jace snorted. "Or are you going to ride your horse naked?"

I about choked on my coffee. "No, what I mean is… that's expensive. I don't have that kind of money. It's all at home, you know that."

A shrug. "I have a lot of money Clary. It's fine with me. Pay me back or not, I really don't mind nor care."

Jace was nuts.

He nodded to the window. "It snowed more last night. And it settled this time. The lake will be frozen this year, I'm pretty sure." I nodded, drawing the covers around me more. "So," I started slowly. "Strategy?"

Jace went quiet. "I'll admit it," he told me a moment later. "Everything I learned about riding, I didn't learn from books. I learned from actually doing it. Trial and error."

"Didn't you get hurt though?"

A grin spread across his face. As I took a sip from my coffee, he stretched out his right leg and yanked his jeans up to about his knee. I about choked on my drink at the sight of his leg.

All up the front of it was scarred to high heaven. As I leaned closer, I saw what had caused it- at least five bite marks. _Equi umbra _bite marks.

"All up my right tibia," Jace told me, tracing a particularly dark red and deep bite with a finger. "And one bite to my knee. On the back of my left calf, I have two bites there. One is actually from when I saved your ass that time. Uh…" he looked thoughtful, frowning at his leg. A moment later he'd raised the hand that had been at his leg to his right shoulder. "One bite on my right shoulder. Two on my right hip." A pause. "And scratches from taloned horses-" he patted his chest and stomach. "A few up and down there, and one long one on my back. All down my spine. And some on my arms."

All I could do was stare at his ripped up leg. It was then that I realized something.

"These are old. Did you get these while-?"

"Training for my first race? Yeah, I did," Jace finished, not meeting my eyes, tugging his jeans back down. "Plus most horses are poisonous. But antidotes are common around here, so it's not a big deal. Just hurts like a bitch and kills you in a few days or so."

Jace was insane, not nuts. He was utterly and completely bonkers.

There were also faded white lines at his right temple and jaw. You could barely see them unless in the correct light like now. Without thinking, I raised a hand, touching the one at his jaw. Jace froze at my touch, but relaxed a second later.

"And these?" I asked, tracing my thumb over his jaw.

Jace was quiet, but then caught my hand and tugged it down and holding it loosely upon his lap. "Those ones don't matter. They all don't matter."

"Clearly they do" I replied softly. Jace was still refusing to meet my eyes, and I had to wonder something.

Those scars… oh god.

"You silly boy," escaped me before I could stop myself. My eyes were wide in horror. "You are not that careless."

"It doesn't matter."

I pulled my hand from his own. "Jace, those scars are old. Older than when you started training for the Run. What did you do?"

He shrugged. "Something."

I scowled. "Jace."

"Forget it Clary. Show and tell is over." He stood up and my eyes narrowed as he left the room.

I guess strategy training was postponed.

_Jace_

I still felt tired and a tad drained from the cold, and even more so now.

Why had I told Clary about those damn scars? Nothing more than showing off. Stupid, stupid me. She wasn't some female Shadowhunter that hooked up with whoever she clapped eyes upon. Other girls would fawn over my scars, ask to touch them. It didn't bother me at all. It got me a drink and a white hot kiss, right?

But Clary was horrified at the sight of them. And not from how they'd looked. She'd… thought about how I'd gotten them. And I hadn't been entirely truthful. Other people, other girls would assume I'd gotten them from training. From the Run.

Only three bites, the ones I'd shown Clary, were from training in the last few years.

The rest… I didn't want to think about. It hurt, thinking about them. How and why I'd gotten them. And shame too. Such bloody shame.

I wasn't planning on riding today, but I still went down to the stables. _Draco _was dozing with his head resting on _Nyx's _back. They looked totally at peace together.

And that pissed me off. Our fucking _horses _were more in love than me and Clary. God that girl… she was impossible to erase from my mind. Shove from my train of thought.

Damn her. Damn her to hell.

I was probably being a bastard as I tugged _Draco _from the stall the pair shared together, shutting him up in the one next door, but I didn't care. The mere idea of love was fucking me off. _Nyx _snarled at me as I locked the stall door, but I ignored her. _Equi umbra _mated for life. The last thing I needed was those two bonding. Tying themselves to each other. There would be no way to split them up after that.

It was admirable, really, how Shadow Horses would kill everything around them to protect their mate. Some fought to the death, riding into freezing storms to find each other.

I kicked an empty stall door as I passed it, feeling sour. It reminded me of someone.

Myself.

Maybe I'd been around the horses too long. Their characteristics and habits were rubbing off on me. I hadn't thought twice about trying to please Clary. Make her happy.

And then I'd freaking blow it and make her sad. And I knew why I did that. Why I was such a monster.

I literally was one.

All thanks to her father.

I stayed in there all day, finding whatever excuse I could for it. Cleaning the floors and stalls, brushing _Draco's _mane and trimming his tail. Everything and anything.

I was very nearly done when there was a knock on the stable doors. And hell I recognized it. _Her._

"If you're small and ginger, go away," I called, feeling grumpy. But the door opened all the same. Footsteps and I turned with a scowl.

But then froze, words dying on my lips.

She looked amazing. Clary was wearing black gear made for riding. It was tight in all the places it was supposed to be, looser at the others. On her back, I wondered what family symbol she'd have there. The Morgenstern pattern of stars, or nothing? Another thing, she had more boob than I realized in this. And if she turned around, I was prepared to bet every penny I owned that ass of hers would be perfect in the tough leather.

With her hair an inferno around her face, hanging loose, Clary looked… she looked not deadly, but sexy. Sexy with a touch of innocence thanks to her wide emerald eyes and flushed red cheeks. "Is this okay?" she asked me.

She was actually asking me that-?

I wondered if she'd take 'I want to strip you naked and throw you into my bed and not let you leave until morning' as a compliment.

Probably not.

I walked forwards in silence, stopping dead before her. Clary frowned as I raised a finger and made a motion with it. But then understood and turned around.

And I just stared.

She told me quietly. "I refuse to wear my fathers crest and let him take the glory if ever I won. And I didn't want it blank, because… well I'm me. There should be something there." Clary paused. "We're on the same team, right?"

I nodded, too numb for words.

She had the Herondale crest upon her back. Nothing elaborate, just birds in flight.

"Why?" I asked, genuinely curious. "Why my crest?"

Clary went quiet for a long moment. "You go by Lightwood. And you are the last Herondale." She groaned. "I'm sorry. I- I didn't think. I just thought you might like it since we're team members."

"Clary, turn around."

She did, eyes fixed upon my feet the entire time. Without hesitation I raised my hands, cupping Clary's face into them to force her to meet my eyes. She did, but still looked worried.

This girl was going to break me down in every way possible.

"Remember when I said I liked the idea of us starting over as just friends?" I told her quietly. Clary nodded a little. I sighed heavily. "I lied. I don't like the sound of that."

Hurt flashed through Clary's emerald eyes. But before she could pull away or say a word, I did something.

Something that would make her understand my words instantly.

That they weren't bad in the slightest.

_Clary_

He kissed me.

Jace _kissed me._

The initial kiss was brief and sweet, lasting no longer than a few seconds. I was too surprised to kiss him back. Jace broke away, staring with my face still in his calloused hands. He was watching me. Gauging my reaction.

"No," I found myself muttering in response. It was Jace's turn to frown in confusement, so I added on. "I don't like the sound of being just friends either."

Realization dawned on him. I could see it lighting up those aureate eyes of his. A grin and he'd kissed me again. Only this time, I kissed him back. It was inevitable, really. Jace was… amazing.

Those hands of his slid from my face and to my waist, holding them as he kissed me once more.

I never would have thought Jace Lightwood would have been my first kiss. The one I fell in love with.

My back met the wall of the stall as Jace deepened the kiss. A moment later his hands had slid down to my backside. I didn't even care. As he hitched me up onto his hips, I draped my arms around his shoulders, pressing my form to his own with my ankles locking behind him. A growl against my lips caused me to moan softly against his mouth. The embarrassment. But he didn't let me pull away from him. Not one bit.

It was intoxicating, kissing Jace. Before long I was breathless, kissing at his lips with a ferocious force that surprised even me. He was only too happy to return it. With a hand on my backside, back pressed against the wall and Jace's lips now at my neck, his other hand wound into my hair, it was easy to see why girls fawned over him.

But they didn't love him. They never had.

But I did.

Neither of us was aware of another presence slipping inside of the stables until Jace sharply let me go, causing me to drop to the floor with a painful thump. The padding of my new gear stopped me breaking anything, but it still hurt.

Jace was pinned up against the opposite wall, the one lined with stone. And there was my brother stood before him, arm against his throat and snarling into his face.

"How dare you," Jonathan growled. "I come here to take Clary home and find this-?" I couldn't see his face, but those black eyes would be alight with fury. I knew that tone well. "Stay away from my sister you beast."

Jace was glaring, and then had shoved my brother away, scoffing out, "excuse me? Who was the one that ridiculed her right in public, hmm? Get out."

"No," Jonathan replied coldly. "I'm taking my sister back with me. This… _thing _about her racing has gone on long enough. And it's your fault. I had to do that the other night or Father would have thrown us _both_ out!"

Jace was laughing. Laughing so hard it made the horses, both normal and demonic alike skitter about. "You're an ass Jonathan." he might have been laughing, but his hands were curled into fists. I knew what was about to happen right before it did. Only it wasn't Jonathan who got punched in the face, but Jace as my brother beat him to it.

And I had to intervene.

"Jonathan-!" I yelled, standing before Jace and shoving at the white haired boy's chest. "The hell-!?"

He looked down at me as if I was an ant. An ant he wanted to squash. Jonathan grabbed my wrist and yanked me forwards towards the doors, talking the entire time in a low growl. "I'm taking you home. Just… keep your head low yeah? Father's moved to Alicante and I have the mansion now."

And then Jonathan went flying backwards, hitting the door of _Draco's _stall. Jace picked up my brother by his shirt, ramming his head back against the door.

The blonde haired boy was snarling. And it scared me.

He sounded like a demon.

Jonathan was laughing now, but I could hear he was in pain.

"Jace, let him go," I told him quietly. Yelling would get us nowhere. A growl and Jace let my brother drop to the floor, snarling out at him "get out. And Clary's staying here."

Jonathan snorted. "Clary's coming with me. Far away from you. She may not know what you are, but I do."

"What?" I frowned, wrenching Jonathan's hand away from me as he reached again. "Don't touch me. I know what dad did, Jonathan. To Jace's father. You must know since you live in his pocket."

My brother paused, but then nodded. "Oh I know that," he muttered. "I was there. I saw it happen." He cocked his head. "You were there too little sister. The last time you were ever allowed at a Run, if I recall correctly."

I shook my head. "I don't remember that."

"Well you were only little," my brother told me. "You wouldn't remember."

Jace was truly glaring. His nose was bleeding, but he hadn't noticed. "Just leave, Jonathan. You are not welcome here."

The way they were sizing each other up… what had happened between them?

I was missing something. Something big.

Jonathan left. But not before calling back to Jace "I recommend you tell my sister who you are. What you are. The things even the Lightwoods don't know."

All I could do was stare at Jace. He was shaking in rage, hands still clenched. It was like he couldn't control himself.

I'd never seen Jace like this.

So angry that he was another person.

And when I caught sight of his eyes, they were so dark it was like the molten gold they usually were had solidified.

Jace opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He sighed instead and pushed past me, shoving the door to the stables open and was gone.

Gone was the boy who had just kissed me, wanting to be more than simple friends.

**-Review! :D **


	11. Origins

_Clary_

I didn't see Jace the rest of that day, or during the evening. When Isabelle bought me a plate of dinner, she told me quietly that Jace did it often. Vanished for days even.

Where did he go?

I also noticed that Alec Lightwood never passed up a chance to shoot me a glare. What his problem was, I had no idea. Plus I wasn't interested. If he hated me simply because I was Valentine's daughter, he could take a leaf out of Jace's book. Or fall off a cliff.

But I was rather sure everyone would have something to say to the second one.

Dinner was a quiet affair with everyone avoiding me. I'd spied Maryse and Robert Lightwood, but they didn't talk to me. Isabelle told me with a sigh that Jace was independent really. And that I was his business, not theirs.

Great. Just great.

For an hour, Isabelle had given me tips. Tips about the Run. With a brother that ran, plus Jace, she knew more than she let on. I asked her why she hadn't entered, but all she said in reply was "it's not my place."

Tomorrow, no one was going to stop me getting on _Nyx _and training. Just over two weeks left, things were getting desperate.

It was when I was dozing on the sofa later that night that Jace came back. Or rather, tripped over my shoes that were lying next to me on the carpet as he attempted to sneak in. With a thump he landed onto the carpet, arm hitting my leg as he tried to regain balance.

When I lit up my witchlight, I sighed at the sight of him.

Isabelle had failed to tell me he drank sometimes.

Jace looked a miserable sight with his eyes dark and tired, hair tangled and unable to stand up. He simply sat there on the rug, resting his forehead against his palm. With a groan I got up, switching the lights on. Jace hissed at the light. He must have been out in the dark for a while.

As I stood before him, I had no idea what to say or do. Or what to feel. Was I supposed to feel pity for him? I sank down onto my knees before him. "Jace?"

A pause and he looks up, meeting my eyes with his slightly unfocused golden own. I half want to slap him. Tell him that getting drunk was one of the worst things he could do. But I don't.

Instead, I just draw him into my arms and sighed into his ear "go to sleep." Jace's arms twine themselves around my waist and I know he won't let me go. And he doesn't. In the end we wind up on the sofa together. There wasn't anything sexual about the way we were cuddled up together. Jace was asleep before I'd even dragged his legs onto the sofa and yanked his boots off. If anything, I felt protective of him.

He'd been through too much.

If he hadn't cracked yet, it would be soon.

When I woke, Jace was gone once more.

Had I dreamt the entire thing?

I spent the morning on _Nyx, _practicing the sharp U-turn I needed to master before I could truly start on my racing. My horses stamina and speed was naturally amazing since she was a demon horse, so there was no training needed there. Only a few tweaks.

And I kept messing up the U-turn. My first time I was way too wide. The second to ninth times, I was too sharp and caused _Nyx _to slam her breaks on to avoid falling over the pole we were using. I swore to myself as I glared at the infernal pole.

How the hell was this supposed to work?

With a sigh I nudged _Nyx _into trying again from our position twenty meters away, but she refuses to move. Great, now this?

The _equi umbra's _ears pricked up now, swiveling to the left. As I looked, I blinked in surprise as a black shadow came shooting past. _Draco. _With a figure with blond hair on his back, urging him forwards.

As I watched, the pair reached the pole, swerving around it with ease. I was envious of how neat he could make his monster of a horse do such a thing. And bareback at that. When they slowed down to a trot, eventually stopping before us, I saw they weren't even out of breath. Jace's hands were loosely wound into the beast's obsidian mane. But now he pulled them out, running a hand through his hair. "Jealous?" he asked playfully.

I arched a brow. "Aren't you hung-over?"

Jace grinned, making his horse move forwards until we were paralleled with each other. "Clary… I've won the Run itself hung-over before."

"Now you're just showing off." A pause. "And what was yesterday all about? With my brother? And then vanishing and returning smashed out of your face, huh?"

Jace went quiet and I knew he wasn't going to reply. Or at least explain.

And I wasn't disappointed.

"So how have you been getting on with your training?" he asked me, a little too loudly. I narrowed my eyes. Jace went to slide from his steed, but I caught his wrist, asking again. "What happened last night?"

Jace looked down to my hand fixed on his wrist before tugging it away, saying smoothly. "Later Clary. Okay? I promise. For now, training."

I was going to hold him to that promise. No way in hell was he slipping away this time.

"First of all," Jace started, settling back atop _Draco's _back. "You need to remember that these horses are naturals at sharp turns. Don't be scared about pushing them too hard. You cannot push an _equi umbra _too hard. They are demons, and they are powerful. Those back legs? They can kick a hole right through you. And the front ones can slice you open from head to toe." He patted his horse's side. "They say never trust a Shadow Horse, and that's true. Partly. They are wild, and always will be. You cannot tame a demon…" he trailed off at that, frowning a little, as if he had suddenly thought of something. But whatever it was, he moved over it as he continued. "Don't trust a horse, _but _trust in their abilities. If you can handle one, there's nothing you can't do on them. You can even ride them bareback with no reins or a muzzle."

I just stared as he placed a hand atop _Draco's _head, and then hoisted himself up. He was stood atop the Shadow Horses back, perfectly balanced and the horse wasn't bothered in the slightest.

_Nyx _twisted her head around, and before I could stop her, she butted the back of Jace's knees with her nose, knocking him forwards. It was only through catching hold of _Draco's _neck that he didn't fall off. When he'd maneuvered himself back into sitting position, he turned to the mare, chuckling out "yeah, whatever girl"

I burst out laughing. It was hard not to with the way Jace had almost gone flying due to a playful _equi umbra._

Jace tutted, pushing _Nyx's _face away from him. "That horse is like you Clary. Naughty." He looked thoughtful. "There's a theory that horses imbue some of the qualities of their riders. Like _Firenze_does me at times."

_Nyx _was biting playfully at _Draco's _neck, and I spied Jace rolling his eyes. My unspoken question was answered a moment later. "Yep," he told me in what could only be described as an exasperated tone. "Our horses."

"I think it's cute," I told Jace. "That our horses are in love, like us." I froze as soon as the words passed my lips.

Jace cocked his head a little, asking in amusement. "So you love me, huh?"

My cheeks felt hot. "I-I don't… I mean-"

Jace held up a hand. "I know what you meant. I mean, in my case, I like you hell of a lot, but not love you."

That hurt more than it should have, and I think he realized. Jace sighed. "What I meant was, that I like you. I'm attracted to you. Hell, I'm more than attracted to you. But it's not… love yet? I don't know how to describe it."

I understood, nodding a little. "I understand. It's the same for me."

"Good," Jace grinned. "I hope you fall in love with me. I mean… I would fall in love with me. How could you not? I'm amazing."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, slapping his shoulder lightly. "Cocky, that's what you are."

We spent the day practicing the sharp U-turn needed for the Run. And it was fun. It really was. Jace was an excellent tutor, telling me clearly how I should do it. At the end of the day when the sun was starting to dip low on the horizon, I could just about do it. Well, I had the hang of it, and I think _Nyx _did as well. She certainly wasn't slamming on her brakes anymore. If anything, I had more trouble getting her away from _Draco._

"When do we start the actual running?" I asked Jace as we trotted side by side back towards the Lightwood place. He laughed at that. "Soon Clary. Patience."

It was when we were very nearly back at the mansion, the sun hanging low with dark shadows and sky an explosion of gold and purple tinged with dark indigo that Jace stopped _Draco _dead. He was staring directly ahead, face blank except for the tiniest of frowns upon his face. Before I could ask what was wrong, he asked me quietly, "you want to know, yes?"

I knew what he meant. I nodded, suddenly feeling unsure. Jace chuckled, tugging at the reins and turning the horse around. "Come on then."

We rode for at least twenty minuets. After fifteen of them, I knew where we were headed. The mausoleums.

It was deathly silent as we rode through. When we reached a certain white marbled one, I knew we were here. On the front was a pattern that matched the back of my racing gear. We tied off of horses outside to a yew tree and Jace pushed open the gate, walking through. The grass was neatly trimmed, a line of buds either side of the gravel path.

Jace paused at the door, pulling something from around his neck. A thin length of chain with a key on the end. He stuck the key into a little lock and twisted. The door opened and he walked inside, me close behind.

I'd never been inside one of the mausoleums before. I had no idea what to expect. But it wasn't as bad as I was imagining. I'd had bodies and bones lying everywhere in my mind. Downright macabre.

"There's no bones here," Jace told me, lighting up witchlights. The room was bathed in its soft glow. "Just a pinch of ash for each person. They're all in the SilentCity. In the marble. Everyone… dust. Ashes." He walked up to the nearest wall and I could see little plaques there, no bigger than my hand. Jace pulled at it gently and it came away. Behind it I could see a hollow in the wall. A tiny box with the Herondale crest on. He tapped it with a finger. "Behind every one of these, you'll find one." Jace carefully put the plaque back, chuckling quietly. "It was him that came up with the idea for the first Run, you know?"

I stepped closer, staring at the name and description upon the faded bronze. _William Herondale 1861 – 1937. Father and husband. Nineteen times Demons Run Champion and founder. _

"Do you know the story?" Jace asked me quietly. I shook my head. "Dad never told me that kind of stuff."

Jace led me over to the back of the wall where a small bench had been lurking in the shadows. I seated myself down upon it. Jace was gazing at the plaque of his ancestor. "He lived in London. The story goes that one day the girl he loved was kidnapped. And he was faced with a choice. A truly terrible choice."

"What was it?" I asked softly. Jace was still looking at the tarnished bronze words. "His _parabatai _was dying as he watched. No cure. If he chose one, he faced the prospect of never seeing the other one again."

"Which did he pick?"

A chuckle. "His _parabatai _chose for him. They both loved the same girl."

I winced. "Awkward."

Jace surprisingly shook his head. "Not for them apparently. That's the thing about _parabatai,_ Clary. You are that close to each other. And these two? They were essentially the same person. No, Will's _parabatai _made him go after the girl they both loved. And he rode like hell across the country. But a little into his journey, his horse couldn't take it. He was forced to travel by foot, but it was hopeless." A pause. "And that was when he saw the _equi umbra. _He saw how fast they were. How deadly. He didn't want to live in a world without his _parabatai _and the girl he loved, so he took a chance. He captured one of the demon horses. Forced it to obey him as he dashed across the mountains and marshes. Towns thought him a blur as he raced by. He traversed trough the ice and snow without a single look back."

"Did he make it in time to save her?"

Jace grinned. "Yeah, he did. And what's more, his _parabatai _lived apparently. And the _equi umbra _that he rode? It stayed with him. Never left him. And when others saw how fast the beast was, they wanted one. Tame the wildness. Will suggested that they pit the horses against each other in a race. It started from that moment. Once a year, every year, they'd race across the frozen surface of LakeLyn." He nodded towards a plaque next to Will's. "That's his son, James. Eighteen times that boy won. He almost beat his father." Another nod to the one below it. "And his daughter, Lucie. Seventeen times."

I stared at that. "They let… the women race?"

Jace nodded. "I find it ironic, really, that in the 19th century, women had next to no rights, but could still race. And now? Nothing. It's considered disgraceful to race." A pause. "William's wife used to race too, they say."

I frowned. "Wife? The girl he saved? He married her?"

"Yes he did."

My eyes scanned the plaques. There was nothing of her. "What was her name? I don't see anything here-?"

"They say it was Tessa. There's no records of what happened to her after her husband died. They say that when William died, she fled."

"But she would have been old?"

Jace's eyes were almost twinkling. "That's the thing… she wasn't. She never aged."

"She was a vampire-? Or a warlock? But they had children-?"

"No. Half Shadowhunter, half warlock."

I just stared. "That's not," I started slowly. "That's not possible."

Jace nodded. "It shouldn't be, no. But she was. Or at least, the stories say. It sounds like a myth, really. Or some legend based on truth. But they lived, these people. I am descended from Will himself." A short laugh. "Did you ever wonder why my eyes are… unusual? Gold?"

I had. Once or twice. "Yes?"

"James had gold eyes," Jace muttered, looking back to me. "I saw the pictures myself. My father used to tell me about Will when I was a child. A bedtime story."

"How," I asked cautiously, half not wanting to know, "did he die, exactly? Did he die in the Run?"

Jace smiled. And a real smile at that. "No, not in the Run. He died when he was old and in bed. With his _parabatai _and wife by his side."

I frowned. "His _parabatai _lived? I thought he was dying? That there was no cure?"

Jace shrugged. "It's just a story, Clary. And there are tons of holes in it. It's probably not even real. Maybe William got bored and caught a horse and raced it and that's how it started. Who knows?"

William Herondale sounded like a good man. Reckless, but good at heart. Like Jace.

"What was his _parabatai's _name?"

"I have no idea," Jace replied, getting to his feet. "He never raced. There's nothing on him at all." He walked over to the plaques once more. A newer one was before him. I didn't have to guess hard to know that it was his father. Jace touched it lightly with a finger. He sighed. "I miss him at times." There was another name underneath. A woman's name. Céline. Her date of death…

"She died giving birth to me." It was like Jace had read my mind. He didn't look back towards me as he continued. "Her death, like my fathers… it wasn't an accident."

I really didn't want to hear the rest of this. It was going to break my heart, I knew it.

"Please tell me he didn't have anything to do with it."

Jace was quiet for a moment, expression unreadable from the shadows cast across his face due to witchlight. "I'm sorry Clary. But he did. Your father killed her too."

As Jace turned to me at last, my eyes searched his face, looking for anything. Anything that would give me cause to doubt his words.

But there was nothing to doubt. Those aureate eyes were sad. He had been telling the truth.

I rose slowly to my feet. "Jace…"

Jace chuckled softly. "Did you ever wonder why I'm so good with _equi umbra?_"

I nodded. The abrupt change in conversation confused me. His smile was almost forced as he told me, dark gold eyes fixed upon my emerald own. "Because I'm part demon."

* * *

**Oh hey there guys! Thought I'd put it down here this time. Oh and yep, cliffhanger. Why? Because I'm evil. But I think you all know that by now. Anyway… thanks for the reviews eep! Next chapter, well, it'll answer your questions of "HOW" OH! And it's my birthday today! 20 years young hahah XD You'll have your next chapter up soon! And since the cat is outta the bag that Jace is part demon, it gives me chance to talk about the fic that will be starting after this one. It's darker… and oh yes, Jace is pretty demonic in it. AU as usual. Better run Clary. More details coming about that soon! Right, leave me some reviews for this chapter? Thank you! X**

**_p.s. *mourns Will Herondale*_**


	12. Tainted

**I had a little experiment this chapter as I wrote it. Different perspectives and a little change in writing style. Ooops sorry! But it certainly helped me decide which style I'm better at writing. I had to rewrite this three times before I was close to liking it. I still don't. Sigh.**

**Anyway! To business! The end is coming. I'd say about… ooh 2/3 chapters left now. And an epilogue. The Run shall be taking place soon. *cackles* So who is going to win I wonder? Place your bets and have a guess! Thank you for the lovely reviews! Drop me some more! x**

* * *

_Clary_

"What do you mean part demon-?" I was backing up now, eyes widening. Jace's own eyes were wide. "Are you scared of me?" he asked incredulously.

I went quiet. No. No I wasn't. But it was still a shock.

"Part?" I asked again. Jace looked down. "Before I was born. Your father was… experimenting." A bitter laugh. "My father found out. That was the end of their friendship. He stopped Valentine before he could poison me and my mother anymore. But the damage was done-" he spread his arms. "I'm a freak."

I frowned. "What do you mean? You're not a freak."

Jace laughed harshly. "What do you think the Clave would do if they knew about me, huh? That I'm some half breed monster."

"Why do you think you're a monster?" I didn't understand.

Another laugh. "I just am, Clary."

I growled at that. "Give me a reason why you think it."

"Because people fuck me off," Jace told me in a hiss. "I hate being around people."

That made me laugh. I couldn't help it. "Jace, that's so human. So… _normal._"

He snorted at that, flashing dark eyes at me. "Whatever you say Clary."

Jace really didn't believe me. I frowned. "Jace, honestly… you are not a bad person. You're a moody bastard, but… that doesn't make you bad. Believe me. My dad is evil, not you. My god Jace, you're far from bad." He wasn't looking now. "Hey," I muttered, taking a step forward and sliding my hands up to cup his face into them. Finally those eyes met my own once more. "You are not evil. Why won't you believe me?"

He said nothing for so long I lost count. But then- "I didn't think I could even love." Jace's eyes traveled to my shoulder. "My father was killed because he was going to tell the Clave about the fucked up things your father did. Experimenting on Shadowhunter children." A short, harsh laugh. "And when I told them at the age of thirteen when I found out? When your father told me it all, knowing the Clave wouldn't believe me, he was right. They didn't." A growl. "It wasn't supposed to be me. It was supposed to be your brother… and he knows that." Jace's hands brushed my hips. "Your brother was given angel blood instead." He sniggered. "The horses can sense it. The _equi umbra _hate it. Those horses hate him with a passion."

"Angel blood-?"

"Your father did start giving your mother demonic ichor to drink in her food, you know? But as soon as she fell deathly ill, he stopped. Moved onto my mother instead. Only when my mother got ill, he didn't stop until my father forced him." He rolled his eyes. "Which got him killed."

I swallowed back bile. "How much… do you think you have in you? Demon blood, I mean?"

Jace shrugged, tugging me into his arms. Was he even aware of it? "I don't know Clary. But… I have demon blood in me. No matter what, it's always there. It's always going to be there too." He buried his face into the top of my head, tightening his grip around me.

"Jace," I asked softly. A light squeeze and I knew he was listening. "Jace, you can't call yourself a monster or whatever. You love me, don't you?"

Arms left me. Hands took my face and I was staring into sad golden ones. "If what I feel is love, then I love you very much."

"But you said-?"

"I know. I know…" a pause. And then he was kissing me.

Jace was not a monster.

Far from it.

I broke the kiss, laughing out against his lips. "Not here. It feels wrong." It really did. We were surrounded by his family after all. No matter how much I wanted to kiss him back, not here.

But Jace had demon blood. How was that even possible?

He was still the same Jace though. Prickly, but Jace.

When we returned to the Lightwood residence, I couldn't stop thinking about Jace and my brother. That their fates should have been the others.

Jonathan with demon blood. I couldn't imagine it. He was rude at times, but at others, he was far from it. Talented and handsome, but never intentionally cruel. The only evil he committed was playing hopscotch between girls.

But then there was initiation night. He hadn't stuck up for me at all. What was it he'd said? That Father would have thrown him out as well?

He'd been looking after his own skin. Forget his little sister.

Jonathan wasn't evil. I knew that for certain. He was grey. Neither good nor bad.

Growing up in our father's shadow, there was no way he'd ever be completely angelic.

But he'd known all these things… such bad things.

As soon as Jace slipped upstairs towards the bathroom for a shower, I pulled my coat back on and left the house as fast as I could.

_Jonathan_

It felt strange having the entire Morgenstern mansion to myself. The place seemed like an empty shell minus my mother, father and sister.

I had never felt loneliness before, but now? Oh I felt it. There wasn't even any Alex around to stem the boredom. What the hell had I even done to warrant her dumping me?

Her parting words _"maybe you should stop kissing every girl you see,"_ echoed in my mind. Ah. Now I remembered why we'd parted.

Hell, the Run was so close now.

And I didn't _want _to take part. I'd never wanted to take part. All these years trying to impress my father, it had been for nothing. Winning just bolstered that massive head of his. And now I even had a new horse because my old one had refused to let me ride it. Fucking angel blood.

I sank down upon the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. There was no way of backing out though. No way of standing up to my father.

…only Clary had managed that.

By the Angel my sister was so much braver than me.

There was a knock on the front door. I ignored it. A moment later, there was hammering of fists. "I know you're in there Jonathan!"

Speaking of my sister.

When I reached the door and yanked it open, Clary strode right in, snapping at me "you're a real piece of work."

"What have I done now?" I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. A moment later, my cheek was stinging from where Clary had slapped me. I couldn't stop my perfectly honed reflexes as I stuck out, hitting her square in the face. She dropped like a brick.

Oh. Crap.

"Clary?" I asked awkwardly, crouching down next to her and shaking her shoulder. "Clary?" Nothing. Not even a twitch. I'd knocked my own sister clean out.

Wasn't I the most perfect brother in the whole world (!)

She was light as I picked her up, setting her down upon the sofa. And then I waited, seating myself next to her feet.

_Clary _

My head hurt. It pounded like hell. As I came to, I struggled to remember how it had happened.

Then I saw the young man sat at the other end of the sofa. My eyes narrowed.

Jonathan crashed to the floor as my foot connected with his side. He knelt there with a hand against his hips, forehead against the floor as he groaned out "I guess I deserved that."

"That you did," I snarled, scrambling to my feet. But as a wave of nausea washed over me, I hurriedly sat back down. No standing just yet.

Jonathan had rose to his feet, hand no longer on his side. "What do you want anyway? Unless…" he nodded a little. "Ah. Jace told you about everything."

"You have angel blood Jonathan! And Jace… he…" I shook my head. "He is not a monster. What our father did to him… it's cruel. Horrible. Plus you practically bully him for something he can't help! Bastard. It should have been you who had the demon blood, not him." I didn't mean that, but the hurt flashed across my brothers midnight eyes.

Silence fell, and then "you don't seem to care anyway. I saw you both remember."

I stomped my foot, feeling disgusted instantly after- it was like I was a petulant child. "Jace is not a terrible person! And you know that! You knew everything… everything that's happened to him. And…" I shook my head. "What's happened to you Jonathan? You used to be my brother. A good person. What are you doing now? You're morphing into our father."

Jonathan growled. And it was one I'd never heard from him before. Dark. "I am not our father. I hate our father."

I arched a brow. "Yeah. Whatever." I stood up once more. The world didn't wobble as much as before, but my head still pounded. "I'm leaving."

A hand caught my arm. "I'm not lying Clarissa. Our father is poison. He corrupts all he touches. Even you."

I wrenched myself away. "I escaped. If you were serious about hating him, you would too."

Jonathan shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that. You must have realized now?" a muscle twitched in his cheek. "I realized the moment those horses took to you. Mother must have been pregnant when Father stopped. One dose and she fell so ill."

What was he talking about?

Jonathan scowled at my frown, catching my wrists. "Jace isn't the only one with demon blood, Clary. You both have the same amount. One dose each."

What.

No. That was… impossible.

I just stared up at him. Those dark eyes, they weren't lying. Jonathan sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "I don't even know the truth anymore. But I do know this. And you Clary? You're not a monster. Jace isn't either. He never has been." A pause. "Everything's so muddled up. All these different versions of the same story. Just know that I hate our father. I really do. I hate the Run."

Jonathan wasn't lying. Did I even know my brother? I only knew the little bastard that lived under our father's thumb.

"I don't know how to stand up to him," he signed now. "I have no idea what to do anymore. I'm trying to keep you safe, by the Angel."

"Demon?" my voice cracked. "I have demon blood?" I couldn't. Demons were monsters. They couldn't love.

Jonathan groaned, resting his forehead against my own. "Yes. But it doesn't change anything about you. Jace is like this because he let it happen. He thinks that he has more demon blood than he actually does. He and you? You have a vials worth of it in you. That's all. Nothing dangerous or enough to change who you are or your actions."

I couldn't meet his eyes. I just couldn't. Jonathan had known all this for years, and never told me? I pulled away, shaking my head. "You disgust me. You are not my brother. If you were my brother, you would have supported Jace when he told the Clave when he was younger about our father. And now he has this position of power? Can you imagine the terrors our father could do?" I snarled. "Imagine if you had been the one to have demon blood, huh? And more than what me and Jace have. You would be a weapon. A creature that could never love nor care. You wouldn't be my brother. Does that not scare you?"

Jonathan looked troubled, but he still wouldn't meet my eyes. Even when he replied with "you're free now Clary. You don't even need to enter the Run to prove to him that you're strong. He knows you are. He knows that you're stronger than me." He finally met my eyes. It was like a fire was burning within those shadowy depths. "I don't want to take part in the Run. I've never wanted to race, Clary." A short laugh. "I want to fight him with you."

I laughed bitterly, digging my nails into my palm. It stung but didn't draw blood. "I don't believe you."

Jonathan shrugged. "Believe what you want. But this is my last race."

_Jace_

Clary's words were still haunting me. I wasn't evil? I must be. I was.

Clary herself slips in through the door. She looks troubled. Her small face is pinched up into a frown. I want to kiss those wind chilled lips. She'd taste like snow.

"Where did you vanish to?" I ask now, lounging back upon the sofa. Clary smiles weakly, shaking her head. "I went to visit my brother, that's all."

Hold the hell up.

I sit up straighter. "Is that… a bruise? On your cheek?" I feel my eyes narrow dangerously, the words burning my tongue like poison. "Did he hit you?"

"By accident," Clary sighs. It was a sigh of defeat, not one of lying. A muscle twitches in my cheek. I can feel the blasted thing. "Come here-" it surprised even me how soft my voice was. I sounded like a demon luring in its prey.

Urgh.

What was worse in my mind, was that Clary didn't hesitate. She wandered over and sank down onto the sofa next to me. A light sigh and my hands took her face, thumb brushing over the purple bruise that was starting to show up. By the Angel I was going to give Jonathan one twice as worse when I saw him again. By accident or not, he hit his little sister. My Clary.

Yes. My Clary.

She closed her eyes as my thumb stroked her cheek, and I could feel her relaxing under me. Her hand was loose upon her lap. Or it was until I laced a hand with it, squeezing gently. When I looked into her face, she'd opened her eyes once more. Such gorgeous emerald eyes at that.

I didn't feel like a demon around Clary. Not at all. If anything, she was my cure.

Her lips were soft against my own as I kissed her. They were always soft. A man could easily lose himself while kissing Clary. Not that I was about to let anyone else have the pleasure of finding out.

I was Clary's first kiss. And I intended to be her last one too.

She smiles against my lips and I find myself returning it, feeling like a sappy fool.

"You're really not a demon," Clary whispers, tugging her hand from my own and placing it atop the one upon her cheek. "Honestly Jace. My brother told me everything, and you are not. You only think yourself one because you accepted it." She pulls back, those beautiful eyes of hers wide. "Demon's cannot love. And you love me. You said it yourself."

In that instant I felt better. Better than I'd felt since… too long. Way too long. Clary was a breath of fresh air. It was going to be hard shutting out the thoughts about the demon blood, no matter how little was in me. But I would try. I'd try for her, no one else.

Wow. How love had crashed down on me and burned me out.

Clary kisses me again, murmuring words against my lips but I can't make them out. They couldn't have been that important, because she was more concerned about kissing me than attempting to say them again. I liked that.

Damn, if only I could go back in time. Tell my broody self to fall in love with her earlier. Hell I would have done it too.

"We'll win this race," Clary tells me now, stealing the occasional kiss from my lips. "And when we do win, we'll stand up there together and announce to the city just what kind of scum my father is."

Wait-

"You want to-?" I can't process it.

Clary grins. It's an evil grin that doesn't belong on her face, but damn the way her eyes sparkled mischievously… made me want to drag her up to my room and strip her off.

"Think about it," Clary tells me, not meeting my eyes as she twirled a lock of my honey hair around a slim finger. "If we win and say it with everyone listening, they'll have to act. Plus… I think Jonathan might back us up too."

I jerk at that. I can't help it. Or the words "are you fucking joking?" escaping me. Clary scowls. "Language. And yes. Contrary to popular belief, my brother apparently hates my father."

Now that sounded like bullshit. If it _was _true, Jonathan was the biggest wuss ever. Hiding in his father's shadow, obeying orders like that. Just as bad as his father.

Clary looks troubled again. It's the same expression from earlier.

She's hiding something from me.

"Is that everything?" I ask, stroking her hair back gently, testing her. She smiles. It's too wide to be entirely real. Yep, hiding something. "Yes," she replies. "Everything's fine."

The urge to push her to tell me was strong, but I resisted. She'd tell me eventually. Like I had with her.

Secrets made a relationship healthy. At least, it made ours healthy. Or not.

I was bad at this relationship thing.

The knock at the door was loud. Really loud. It broke me and Clary apart anyway. She scowled, getting to her feet but I was faster, eyes wary. It was going to be one of the pair, I knew it. Judging from how hard the knocking was, it would be the older one.

As I stepped past Clary and opened the door, I was proven correct.

Valentine Morgenstern stood at my doorstep, eyes blazing like black fire.

**-Review! :D**


	13. Note

Since so many people took an interest in wanting to read my new Clace story which features 'demonic' Jace, here is a note to tell you guys that it's now up on my profile! It is called _Ascension, _and you can read the summary here-

_:AU: Running away with your brother and his band of famous, but obnoxious rockstars isn't all it's cracked up to be. Fame is a dangerous beast. Wild and unpredictable. And so is Jace Herondale. But how can you love a boy that's desired by millions and not quite human? _

You read that right. Rockstars. Rockstars and demons.

I hope you guys like my newest project and decide to read and review it. The next _Untamed_ chapter should hopefully be up tomorrow. Thanks again guys! You're all so darn fantastic and I wish I could buy each and every one of you a Happy Meal with extra chicken nuggets.


	14. Proposition

**So close now! Next chapter… well, it's the Run! Also the last chapter of this story. But of course, there's an epilogue. We'll find out what happens to the characters that managed to survive. Oh yeah, I said that. Anyway… thank you so much for the fantastic reviews! Read on! You never know… the Run chapter ****_might_**** be up later. Keep an eye out. Drop some more reviews my lovelies! x**

* * *

**Clary**

Dad doesn't wait to be invited in; he just strolls into the house as if he owns the place, saying to us in a cold voice "this has gone on for too long." He turns his gaze on me. "Come home Clarissa. _Now._"

Is he actually joking? My eyes narrow. "No."

Dad looks as if I've slapped him. And then he growls, reaching for the front of my shirt, but Jace elbows him hard in the chest, standing before me. _Protecting me _I realize.

"Leave," Jace tells him coldly. "You are not welcome here."

My father scoffs. "Do you think that if the world knew what you were, they'd allow you to stay here in Alicante?" the threat is subtle, but we both know what it means; he'd out Jace to the Council.

And if he did that… wouldn't I be revealed too?

My father doesn't scare me anymore. He's just a monster. But a different kind of monster to Jace. Jace thought himself one, but was far from it. My father _was _a monster.

And then my father grabs my wrist, yanking me towards the door. "You're coming home Clarissa. I've had enough of all this. Your mother has too. Maybe when you return home, she'll come to her senses and return too."

_What?_

I wrench myself away with a growl before Jace can intervene. "She left you? Good! You deserve to be alone!"

Whatever my father was about to do, Jace had seen it. Had pounced and shoved him away from me with a hiss of "out. Get out."

He doesn't move. He gazes at us both, understanding in his eyes. "Ah. One monster calls to another."

Jace frowns in confusement, but I know what he means. My father chuckles, reaching for the front door. "We'll settle this on the ice. Actually-" his hand pauses on the handle. "Let's make this a little more interesting; if either of you win, I shall never bother you both again. I swear on the Angel. But…" a dark glint could be seen in his eyes. "If Jonathan wins, Clary comes home with me. You two never see each other again."

Oh by the Angel. That was…

"I accept" Jace snaps. "I can hardly wait for this Valentine Morgenstern free life. You killed my parents, you bastard. You _will_ be punished. One way or another."

My father arches a brow. "Jace, even if you won the Run, do you think the Council would listen to you? They know how… questionable your frame of mind is. And they know that you and my daughter are, ah, _together. _Who do you think would they listen to? Their esteemed leader or… _children._ Children they know are rebellious and likely to tell tales."

Even if either of us won… it wouldn't be winning, exactly.

There was no way for either of us to…

"Get out!" Jace yells, his voice laced with pain. He's trying to hide it, but he's failed. My father leaves without another word, slamming the door shut behind him.

Jace dashes forwards and locks the door behind the man, standing there with his forehead against the wood afterwards. Neither of us says anything for a long time, but then I sigh lightly and walk over, twining my arms around his waist, resting my cheek atop his shoulder. "I know you're not okay, so I'm not going to ask that" I mutter, tightening my arms around him.

Jace turns in my arms, resting his back against the door. "We're fucked, basically" he says in a flat, emotionless voice. "He's right- even if we do win, they won't believe us. The only thing we can gain from this race is your freedom." He smiles weakly, raising his hands. He cups my face into them. "That doesn't sound like a bad thing to fight for." Jace lets his hands drop to my waist and hugs me into his chest. He buries his face into my hair and we hold each other for what seems like forever.

It feels like the calm before the storm.

**Clary – the day before the Run**

We haven't kissed since that day when my father had visited. That was about two weeks ago. We hadn't fallen asleep together, we hadn't gone on a date. Just… zero romance.

Training had taken over. And I mean taken over.

And today was the last day for training.

The snow had come heavy the previous night. And then the wind had picked up. Idris was a swirl of pure white. And yet, the Run hadn't been cancelled. It was insane. Completely insane. How could anyone win this-?

"The horses are fine with the snow" Jace tells me as we sit atop them in the snow that reaches halfway up their legs. Holy crap. "They're used to this. And the course for the Run will be clear for morning, I assure you. Cancel the Run? Never." A pause. "Are you scared?"

"No." Yes.

"Me too" Jace admits. "I'm scared out of my wits."

I frown at that. "But you've won this thing before. You know how this race works."

"Last time I ran, I didn't have you here to watch." Jace shrugs, twirling a finger around a stray hair of _Draco's. _"How am I supposed to win for you, yet keep you safe at the same time? What point is there in winning if you die, huh?"

"Jace," I start. "It was my choice to race."

"I gave you permission!" he growls back. "If you get hurt, it's all my fault! Don't you get it? I never should have given you permission to race. You're good, but you're not in the Demon's Run league of good. You're going to be slaughtered."

"Thanks for the confidence (!)" but I know he's telling the truth. I really was a little girl who dreamed she could run and win her freedom. In some book where I was the heroine, I would succeed. But this wasn't some story. This was real life.

The danger was too real. And very imminent.

Jace has a trapper hat on, only a few strands of golden hair escaping it. His cheeks are flushed red from the cold. I bet mine were too. He looks good though. Like racing royalty with his riding gear on.

He turns _Draco _around, trotting the last few meters to the top of the hill. I urge _Nyx _to do the same, stopping her alongside the other _equi umbra. _Jace gazes across the valley, at the glass city that's completely encased in snow and ice. The towers look like ice sculptures. Deadly and sharp with icicles hanging from it.

A hand slips into my own upon the reins. I squeeze gently before raising it to my chilly lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it.

Hell, today… tonight could be the last time we…

No I wouldn't think about that.

When I look over at Jace, he's staring at me. I smile, squeezing his hand once more. "Smile?"

Jace chuckles and the smallest of smiles tugs at his lips. "Happy?"

"For now."

Jace's eyes flicker to the city once more. "Do you like dancing?"

I just stare. "I can't say… I've ever really tried it-? Why?"

"Tonight. It's the Last Dance."

"Now why does that sound so ominous?"

Jace tuts, swinging our entwined hands back and forth a little. "The night before the Run, the city holds a dance to commemorate those who have run, and those about to. A sort of memorial. Not that it's solemn or anything. It's a party, Clary. And I wondered if you wanted to come? With me?"

I arch a brow. "Who do you usually take?"

He snorts in laughter. "I've never gone before now Clary. This would be my first time."

"Would my father be there?"

Jace's face hardens. "Ah."

"I don't want to go anyway" I tell Jace. "I'd much rather spend time with you like today. A party in case you die-? Sounds… rather barbaric." I slide down from _Nyx's _back, landing in the snow with a squeal. The cold doesn't enter my waterproof boots, but it's still freezing.

Jace slides down too, calling after me "Clary where are you-?"

I just laugh, walking to the top of the hill. "Let's make a snowman."

Jace just stares.

"You do know what a snowman is… right?"

Jace blinks. "Of course I do." I hold out my hand for him to take. "Come on then- let's make one."

And we do. Jace rolls the massive base part of the body and I handle the middle bit. Together we heave it up onto the main body. Then I make a head and shove it on. Jace pulls some bark from the nearest tree for a face. He uses a too-long stick for its nose, making me laugh. When he tries to force it in some more, he knocks the poor thing's head off completely. Our unfortunate snowman.

"He looks like you" I say in amusement and a ball of snow hits me in the side of the face. Not hard enough to hurt, but when it goes down the back of my coat I scream, kicking at the snowdrift in Jace's direction. He ducks but loses his balance, falling backwards into the snow. For a few seconds, he disappears completely under the snowdrift. When he comes up, he's yelling, flailing around like a headless chicken. I can't help it-

I start laughing. And I can't stop.

"Cold-!" Jace just gasps, water dripping from the end of his sopping hair. His hat has fallen off into the snow. "So freaking… cold-!" he literally dives onto his horses back, pulling himself up. "Damn you Clary!"

As I climb back onto _Nyx's _back, I continue giggling. Jace is acting serious, but I can see the smiles escaping him at the same time.

When we get back to the Lightwood mansion, there's no one home.

I shrug my coat off and Jace does the same, hanging them both up on the peg behind the door.

And then my back is up against the now closed front door, our lips locked. Jace's hands tug at my soaked jumper, yanking it up and over my head. It hits the floor at the same time my own hands tug at his jacket, tugging the zip down and shoving it off his shoulders. Jace moans against my lips as I slip a hand underneath his damp shirt, taking that off him too. His chest is freezing cold as I run a hand up it, marveling at how toned his body is.

Jace pulls my shirt off as well. And then his lips leave my own as he looks down, murmuring out "when did you get so hot?"

I try to reply but he merely kisses me again. And with a hunger that pretty much blows my mind. His lips then leave my own, traveling to underneath my chin. His hands move to the front of my jeans and I feel the button come undone. Oh, I certainly know what he has on his mind. And I don't want to say No.I kick my boots off, Jace doing the same. He presses his hips to my own, causing an involuntary gasp to slip from me. He was turned on. More than turned on. I could feel it for one thing.

When Jace yanks my jeans down, kicking them aside, my hands shoot towards the front of his own. His chest rumbles as a deep groan escapes him. It's all alien, the emotions coursing through me. Emotions that Jace had caused. My heart feels like it's about to jump out of my chest. Every touch, every brush of our skin just makes me want him more. Want him in a way I'd never wanted anyone before. It was thrilling, but frightening too. A nervous excitement.

A moment later we're stood in just our underwear, kissing so passionately it feels like I might explode. Our bodies are pressed together, not an inch left between us.

I can't help the squeal of surprise as things suddenly go horizontal. My back is against the sofa, Jace's weight pressing down on me.

Jace sighs in what seems like contentment, lips leaving my own to travel to my chest. He pauses between the light swells of my breasts, muttering against my skin. "You're so amazing Clary." I don't reply for a start. I raise a hand and wind it into his wet hair. "Why are you doing this Jace?"

I gaze down after, meeting aureate eyes that seem even darker than usual. Dark with lust. He looks confused. "What do you mean?"

A pause. "This, Jace."

"Don't you want to do it-?" he seems almost offended. I laugh, untangling my hand from his hair, stroking it back gently from his face. "So damn much."

He waggles his brows, eyes flickering down the bra I was wearing. The last item of clothing covering up my top half. It's nothing special or revealing. Not even a push-up. Just black with a little lace around the edge that makes it look pretty. "Well I suggest we start then, since we're both in agreement." And then the bastard presses his damn boner against my leg.

"Jace…" I groan, leaning my head back against the sofa. "Not tonight. I don't want to have sex with you tonight. It's not right."

A scowl will be on his face. And when I look, there it is. Jace looks sour. "Clary. Why-?"

"Because," I tell him, taking his face into my hands. "You're under the impression that either one or both of us are going to die tomorrow. That we won't get the chance to do this again."

Jace's face isn't a scowl anymore. It's resigned. "It's very possible" he shrugs. "I'm sorry." He leans down and presses a kiss to my stomach, signing out "tomorrow is going to be hell."

I agree there.

My arms twine themselves around Jace's bare form, burying my face into his neck. He presses a kiss to my cheek, muttering out "come on. Let's get an early night."

"It's not even eight yet?"

"So?" he hoists me up into his arms, stepping over our discarded clothes that litter the floor. Jace carries me all the way up to his bedroom. It's smaller than what I would have expected. A single bed. And it's neat. Very neat. The covers are cream and gold. It's on these that Jace sets me down atop. Jace shuts the door behind him. I shimmy down under the covers, feeling instantly warmer.

"Won't we get in trouble?" I ask him quietly as he slips under the covers as well, tugging me into his arms. Jace shrugs. "Not likely. Besides, it isn't like we're having loud and rigorous sex that the whole of Alicante can hear."

We weren't… but the images in my head at his words. Wow. Jeez. I had a dirty imagination.

My eyes travel to his chest and shoulders. The scars there were pale in the light, but when I raise a hand and touch them gently, they're rough. Like hardened wax on paper.

"How did you get _these?_" I ask him quietly. "The ones you didn't explain."

Jace sighs heavily, resting his forehead against my shoulder. "I was young. So stupid… and grieving."

"Jace-"

"Yes, these are all done by _equi umbra. _These scars and bites. When I found out about… the demon blood, I…" he sighs again. "I was depressed. Severely depressed."

"Jace-"

"One day coming back from visiting my parents at the mausoleum, I came across a group of _equi umbra._" He laughs bitterly, still not looking up. "I wanted to die, bluntly said. So I walked right into the heart of the group."

He'd basically… oh by the Angel. He'd wanted those horses to tear him apart.

"Jace you fool" I whisper, tracing a scar upon his back gently with the tip of my finger. "But you changed your mind?"

"No. The horses attacked me, slashed at me… but they didn't kill me. Guess it was because I was part demon. Part of them." He sounds sour, but at least he finally looks up and meets my eyes. He looks sad now. "I was a fool Clary. You're right. After that, I realized how good I could be with those horses. Started riding them."

My Jace was a damaged boy. But at least he didn't have to deal with it all on his own anymore. I wasn't much, but I was there for him. I always would be.

I bury my face into Jace's chest. He's holding me. I'm holding him.

If this _was _our last night, I wouldn't have asked for it to go any differently.

**-Review! :D**


	15. Demons Run

**One chapter left after this I've decided! But it's a short-ish chapter. So it shall be posted along with the epilogue, but as a chapter on its own. Plus the epilogue is actually complete, so this story shall end tomorrow. Wow. Can't believe it! Well… here we go. ****_Demons Run._**** Who's going to win and hopefully survive? Find out right now. Thank you for the lovely reviews! Drop some more! x**

* * *

**Clary**

The day of the run, and the weather is dismal. A short rainfall last night has reduced the thick snow that had lain upon the ground the previous day to slush. But under that slush, it was an ice rink.

Just when today couldn't get more dangerous (!)

Jace left before I was even awake. He'd be down in the stables, I knew it.

As I was making coffee, Alec told me as he passed me, carrying his own racing gear underneath his arm "good luck. Try not to die- Jace doesn't deserve even more heartbreak. And he's doing all this for you." I contemplate shooting back a reply, but I simply can't be bothered.

Jace is sat before the stalls holding _Nyx _and _Draco, _chin resting on the back of his folded hands, elbows on his knees.

"Today's the day" he says as soon as I slip in, thanking whoever cleared a path down to the stables. I hadn't spilt a drop of coffee. Jace takes his cup from me without a word. No reply or a thanks didn't mean he was being rude, it meant he had a lot on his mind. I sink down next to him on the bench, resting my cheek on his shoulder, snuggling even closer. "Are you okay Jace?"

He nods, taking a sip of his coffee. When he sighs, a cloud of white escapes his mouth. The stables are chilly. Jace sets his coffee down upon the floor, then slips an arm around my waist, tugging me gently to him. I hold my coffee steady as he mutters into my ear "please don't die today."

"I certainly wasn't planning on it." He was worried.

Jace chuckles weakly at that. He lets me go and picks his coffee back up. After a sip he tells me "weather isn't as bad as it could be. But the lake will be frozen over completely."

I nod, drinking some more. "What about the starting positions?"

"I'll be at the front. The Champions get the front. I'll be there with Jonathan. There are no other Champions running this time."

"And me?"

"You'll be at the back. Because you're new-" Jace raises a hand, touching my cheek briefly. "The ones at the front fight until the first turn. Pushing each other off and having their horses bring down others. I want you to hang back until you see a clear opening. Most racers will be down." A pause and I frown "then what?"

Jace grins devilishly. "Then you make _Nyx _run like fucking hell itself is chasing her."

It seems so easy. If only it was.

A knock on the stable doors and we both look up. Jace tenses next to me as my brother slips in, and then he snaps "out. Get out."

My brother's already dressed in his riding gear. Tight and expensive, he looks like a shadowy prince. Especially with his snowy hair smoothed back and eyes like charcoal. He cocks a pale brow. "I'm not here to talk to you Herondale. I'm here to talk to my sister. Come-"

Great. What does he want now.

Jonathan leads me outside where a gigantic _equi umbra _stands, fully saddled up. Its hide is glossy black with a spattering of small white spots. Dad had no doubt been doling out the money again. Jonathan's last horse had refused to let him ride since he had angel blood, therefore making him a natural enemy of the _equi umbra. _

"I call him _Hades,_" my brother tells me, patting the thick body of the beast. "Nasty little bastard."

"I don't care about your horse Jonathan. Get down to business."

Jonathan just stares. "You've toughened up so much dear sister. It's a good look on you. But I just wanted to tell you that my father doesn't have me under his thumb anymore. I'm not running this race for him."

I arch a brow. "Then who are you running it for?"

"Who do you think? You, idiot."

"Mmhmm." I nod slowly. "Bye Jonathan. I have to get my horse ready." As I turn away, hurt that my brother would come on the morning of the Run to tell me lies, he grabs my wrist. "I mean it Clary," he hisses. "And I know about father's little bet with you both."

I pale. "How-?"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you trust me."

"Excuse me?"

Jonathan's eyes narrow as he lets go of my wrist. "I said; trust me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growl, shoving at his hard chest. "You've never given me reason to trust you when the Run is involved."

Jonathan sighs, taking a step backwards. "Family or pride?" he turns away, slipping his foot into the stirrup and hoisting himself up onto his horses back. My brother pauses before finishing with "I choose family. Unlike our father." Without another word, he turns his horse and canters away back towards the city. I watch until he vanishes within the snow before turning around and going back inside the stables.

Jace is in _Nyx's _stall, crouched low and feeling her stomach with a light frown upon his face. I arch a brow. "Why are you feeling up my horse?"

"Because I have a feeling that something is wrong with her."

My heart skips a beat. "What do you mean? Can she race?" By the Angel _why today?_

Jace nods. "Oh she can race."

"Then what's wrong with her?"

"From what I can tell, she's pregnant. Very recently."

_Oh-! _I certainly didn't expect that. Maybe Jace's horse was as randy as its master. I wouldn't be shocked.

"She'll be okay to race won't she?" I ask again, frowning. "Wouldn't running hurt the foal?"

Jace shakes his head, patting _Nyx's _vast belly once more. "No. _Equi umbra _have thick, tough linings. It protects the foal from bumps and other horses. Say, if the mother was kicked. They're not _just _demons, Clary. They really are horses. Just, more demonic than they should be. But how they work? Essentially the same as real horses. _Equi umbra _are just tougher skinned and natured…" a pause. "Highly protective parents. We couldn't split _Nyx _and _Draco _up now even if we wanted to."

The bonds the Shadow Horses had never ceased to amaze me; loyal lovers and parents. If only more human's were like them.

Everyone saw the beasts as exactly that- beasts. But there was so much more to them. That was the reason why no one stood a chance against Jace in the Run. That boy knew those horses inside and out. What they could do. What they were capable of.

There would never be another Jace Herondale.

He walks over to the hooks embedded into the wall, holding up our saddles. "I guess it's time."

Time to live, die, win or lose.

* * *

The crunch of ice under my boots.

The snickers of demon horses.

The jeers of full grown male Shadowhunters as I walk by.

The glares they send me and the young man riding by my side.

I notice everything. And I can't help it.

My father is there too. Sat atop his white monster, talking in a low voice to Jonathan with his head low. But I see my brother's eyes flicker to me as we trot through the snapping and snarling monsters and their riders. I don't meet them.

Even my mother is there- she's stood with the crowds. Her dark emerald eyes are on me. She looks worried.

This was her first time watching the Run. And she'd come for me?

I thought she'd forgotten all about me with how little she'd been communicating with me.

Jace's cheeks are flushed red from the bitter wind when I shoot him a glance. His eyes are like hardened gold, staring directly ahead. He's like diamond- nothing and no one can chip him.

I want to take his hand. Hold it. But I can't.

Not here.

Some horses are blindfolded. Docile. But most of the other riders can barely keep hold of their steeds. They thrash and snarl, clawing and slashing at their 'masters.' _Nyx _snorts softly underneath me, but she doesn't join them in their frenzied movements. She moves herself closer to _Draco _instead. Jace notices. I can tell as he pats his horse's thick neck, muttering something too low for me to hear.

The starting line is just a line drawn in the snow. Rough. Like me. Jace turns to me. "Clary?"

"Yes?" my hair is braided back. Isabelle did it for me. The wind was harsh, but at least I could see. Not blinded by hair. Jace's hair is hanging free, swirling around his face like golden streamers in the summer air, the weak sunlight leaking through the clouds making it shine.

He motions for me to come closer. When I do, Jace takes my face into his hands and kisses me without hesitation.

The noise around us falls instantly and the eyes of the other runners are burning a hole through me. But I kiss Jace back, muttering against his lips as he pulls away a fraction "I love you." And I do. I really do. A part of me wants to tell him about me… that we're the same. But I don't.

It was my secret. Our family's secret.

There was nothing wrong with me, or Jace.

"Just in case, yes?" Jace asks me quietly. I nod a fraction. "Just in case."

We break apart, settling back down into our saddles and trot over to the starting line. No one is staring now, but I can tell our kiss had certainly meant something to the other runners. Some plan we had no inkling about. Jace nods as I turn _Nyx _away, heading further down the starting line to the end. Away from Jace.

When I cast a look back, my brother is at the top. He's sat on his new horse with the white spots. Jace doesn't look at him once.

But he'd told me to trust him.

Trust him about what?

When the blindfolds come off, the congregation of shadow horses resembles chaos. _Nyx _doesn't pay any attention to them but for her ears swiveling around at the screeches of her kind. When I look to my right, I see the runner next to me get thrown off his _equi umbra. _And then his horse slams its clawed hooves into his leg.

The scream makes the hair at the back of my neck stand on end. The blood stains the snow scarlet.

Not long after, there are shouts. Cries of anger and pain. A horse had gotten loose upon the ice, then turned upon its rider. The man was missing his throat now.

More scarlet upon the white.

As the heavy metallic smell hits me, I fight the urge to be sick. The starting line was a battlefield before the Run had even begun.

How could we win this? There was literally no chance.

When a particularly large _equi umbra _sidles too close to _Nyx, _she snarls and bites at him, almost throwing me off. The rider yells at me "dumb bitch! Get your fucking animal off!" I tug _Nyx _away, but she's still snarling at the other demon horse. There's dark blood streaming down its thick obsidian neck, pooling onto the ice. The rider swears at me once more and yanks his horse away from us.

When I catch sight of the horse _Nyx _had bitten, I see it grab a rider by his arm and rip him from his saddle.

So that was why _Nyx _had attacked first. She had been protecting me.

"Come on girl" I mutter, raising a hand to her sleek mane. "Anytime now. And then it'll all be over. We'll never have to race again."

_If we survive._

And then there's a yell. It carries over the screeches of wild horses.

_"At the ready!"_

I tense up.

_"Three!"_

I look at Jace quickly. He's doing the same. Our eyes meet.

_"Two!"_

Jace grins. The grin of a champion. My champion.

_"One!"_

He nods.

_"GO!"_

And then we're running.

One more look at Jace and I see him slamming a dark grey horse and its rider out of the way, storming in front with my brother close behind.

I remember his advice and keep to the back, but not dead last.

And I understand why soon enough.

The pair ahead of me are on each other like wolves. The screeches of pain from the left shadow horse make me want to cry- the other had paused just long enough to slash at its stomach, effectively opening a long gash that poured dark maroon blood. And the rider is urging it onwards. But the horse collapses. A _snap _rents the air as it hits the ice, cracking both of its knees. The rider is thrown sideways and the one storming up behind me doesn't see him.

I don't watch what happens. But the spray of blood that spatters the ice in front of me, plus all over my back is enough. A crash and I know the other horse is down too.

Up ahead I spot the back of Alec Lightwood.

Just moments before a horse grabs his arm and yanks him from his saddle.

Demons Run wasn't a race- It was a death trap.

And it was no place for a stupid little girl like me.

The rider directly in front of me suddenly flies backwards of his horse and _Nyx _leaps over him, me clutching the reins for dear life. She hits the ice with a screech of talons or claw and speeds up. There had been about thirteen running at the beginning. We were down to about five.

A sharp sting of pain suddenly hits me. When I look down at my left arm, I see a slash through my leather gear, blood trickling from it.

And then a horse blacker than hell rams into us, almost knocking me from my saddle. _Nyx _snarls. Truly snarls as the other _equi umbra _goes for her throat. Her teeth snap at it, but she misses.

The rider on the back of the monster has a blade in one hand, reins in the other.

"Little Morgenstern bitch" he spits. I don't know who he is, but his hair is such a dark brown it looks black. "You wanted to play this game? Well play it-!" he slashes at me again and I pull sharply away. A shallow cut opens on the back of my hand.

We have to get rid of him. I wind my hands around the reins, urging _Nyx _away. She obeys and the man jeers.

But that soon fades away as _Nyx _returns, slamming her side so hard into the other horse that he has to cling onto his horses mane. Clearly his horse doesn't like being touched so harshly by its rider. Teeth sink into the riders arm.

I look away, heart in my mouth. _Nyx _is panting heavily under me and we've only just reached the turn.

The bit I had been dreading most.

The high pitch squeal of claws on ice makes me cringe as _Nyx _turns, me with her. I almost lose my balance at the sharpest bit, but then we're back on the straight and narrow.

I didn't fall off.

There are two riders up ahead on the ice along with Jonathan and Jace. Jace is in front, shoulder to shoulder with another rider. I know it's him from his golden hair.

Jonathan's hair is red. And literally. The once white spots of his horse are as well. The battle had been bloodier at the front than back it seemed.

The finish line wasn't far now. And that was my cue to truly spur _Nyx _into a full out run. She runs like hell. The wind whips around us, freezing my cheeks solid. My fingers are slightly numb upon the reins.

There's a snarl next to me. The rider who wasn't my lover or brother was falling back, his horse tiring. There's a blade in his hand. But longer than the other one. The blade that had sliced me.

Almost simultaneously, Jace and Jonathan drop back. My brother rides directly next to me, yelling over the noise of the Run. "Use it! Now!"

He's holding a short, wicked sharp looking dagger out to me, riding with one hand on the reins; his horse is bleeding heavily from a few deep bites to its neck and side. Normal Clary would hesitate. But I wasn't normal Clary.

I grab the blade and turn sharply, catching the rider's wrist. He drops the blade onto the ice and I'm faced with a choice; stab him or his horse.

I do neither. Instead I slash at the strap of the saddle, causing it to snap apart and man to crash off of it and onto the ice.

But when I look up ahead, what I see makes my heart stop.

The finish line is coming so close. My brother and Jonathan are dead in front. Flank to flank, shoulder to shoulder. One boy with hair like sunlight. One boy with hair so utterly blood-soaked and as red as rubies.

Jace is shoved off the top of _Draco _by my brother. He hits the ground with such force I scream. He doesn't stop rolling for a few seconds. And then he's face down in the snow and ice. Utterly still.

I want to stop dead. But I can't.

Instead, I force _Nyx _into going faster. The bloodstained blade was still in my hand. And that blade was going to find my brothers arm or leg. Anywhere I could reach.

He'd told me to trust him. And then done that.

He'd never been on our side.

"You bastard-!" I scream over the din, tears of utter fury burning in my eyes. Jonathan doesn't slow down, but I match his pace. "You told me-!"

"Clary! Don't-!"

I don't wait to hear the rest of his words as I throw the blade at him- it catches his right arm. He swears, grabbing my arm. "Clary I told you to-!" he starts, but I don't bother listening. Gone was my chance of freedom unless I took him out.

My lying, bastard of a brother.

Jonathan grabs my wrist, snarling as I try to pull him off. He's yelling for me to let go but like hell I'm about to do that.

He grabs the front of my gear, his angry voice hissing out "I told you to _trust me!_"

And then he pushes me.

The world explodes in a whirlwind of blood, ice and the screeches of demon horses. And then darkness.

**-Review :D**


	16. Abolishment

**Clary**

How long I've been laid out in this bed is two days. When I wake up, my head feels like its burning. Someone's holding my hand. It feels familiar. Mom.

"Clary?" Mom's voice is tired. When I open my eyes, no, force them open, her expression is worried. But then it relaxes as she sighs out "oh thank the Angel." She leans forward and hugs me into her chest.

"Ouch-!" I can't help but cry out- my ribs hurt. She lets me go instantly, face going white.

Mom helps me to sit up, and when I do, I realize I'm in my own bedroom at the mansion. The house is quiet and only mom is in my room.

_The Run._

My eyes widen. "Mom what happened with the Run? Who won?"

"Jonathan won," she tells me, smoothing the creases on my bed covers.

A wave of pure hatred rolls through me. "Bastard," I spit. "He pushed Jace off. And then me. After his claims of wanting to help! Where is he, I'm going to tear him apart. And Jace!" _Oh god where is Jace? Is he okay? _"Mom where is Jace? Is he safe?"

Mom places her hands atop my shoulders, shushing me. "Clary," she tells me firmly. "Calm down."

"How can I!" I snap. "This Run was a disaster!"

"Clary, when Jonathan won, he told everyone about… everything. Even himself. And what Valentine did to Jace."

_What?_

"But he pushed Jace off," I say dully. "And he was apparently on our side? What happened? Did they believe him?" Why was mom looking so sad? What had happened?

"They believed him," mom tells me quietly. They went to arrest your father. He was stripped of position of Inquisitor. He took off, preferring to fight his way out."

"Mom-?"

"He went over the ice on _Bellator,_" her voice… it was dead. Oh no. "The ice was weak from the Run. He… went through." From mom's tone, I knew she meant he didn't resurface.

He was… dead.

But there was more.

"And Jonathan, the fool, he went after him. Trying to make him turn back. He was with his father when the ice shattered."

Oh my god. I want to throw up.

"Not Jonathan too." My voice is barely a whisper. I don't want to throw up anymore, I want to cry. Never stop crying.

Mom's hands took my own. And then she tells me something that makes me want to cry even more. But with joy. "They got him out, Clary. The lake water poisoned his body, like all Shadowhunters. But he's fine. He's in his room at the moment resting."

"He's not insane is he?" My brother is alive. I don't really care what frame of mind he's in.

Mom shakes her head. "He's completely fine. He was worried about you, mostly…" a pause. "Go and talk to him."

"But Jace-!"

"_Talk to him._ He knows." A pause. "Can you.. Do you feel okay? Enough to sit up?"

My side hurts like hell, but I don't care. "Yeah, I'm fine," I lie. There's a knock on the front door downstairs. Mom's expression is still worried.

As soon as she leaves, I get up. It's hard work with how much my ribs hurt. It's like someone has kicked them in.

Jonathan's bedroom door is cracked open when I reach it. Suddenly, the pain in my side spikes and I can't help but cry out, the world whirling.

The door flies open and hands catch me, a voice saying in my ear "whoa, steady there little sister." Carefully I'm led into the room and over to the bed. When I sink down onto it, my brother is kneeling before me. He's so tall we're the same height even now. "Hey," he mutters. "Are you feeling okay? Lie down before you hurt yourself further."

"No" I mutter, shaking my head. The room is dark, but my eyesight is much sharper. Jonathan is wearing a white t-shirt, his hair messy and unbrushed. He looks as pale as a ghost.

My brother doesn't react as I slap him across the face. A pause and he raises his hand to his now scarlet cheek, sighing out "I think I deserved that."

"You did" I snap. "What is all this shit you've pulled, huh? I don-"

"I was protecting you," Jonathan interrupts sharply, midnight eyes looking tired. "I told you I would. I _told you to trust me!_"

"Well you hardly gave me reason to trust you" I growl. "You pushed Jace off! _Why did you do that! I saw you!_"

"Push-?" Jonathan looks confused for a start. "You think I pushed him off-? Clary, one of the runners slashed at his saddle. It was about to snap. I was trying to help him _stay on._" He groans. "But then it broke and I couldn't help. And then you…" his expression darkens. "You accused me. I was running this race for _you. _I intended to win! I had to push you off, I'm sorry. Because who would believe _you _if you won, huh? And Jace? But _me?_" he snarls, running a hand through his unkempt hair. "I'm your brother, Clary. I know I've not acted it at times, but I am _your brother._"

Without warning he wraps his arms around me, tugging me into his chest. It hurts my ribs, but I don't mind.

"What happened to Jace?" I can't help but ask. Jonathan hugs me tighter. "He wasn't as lucky as you. When he hit the ice, his right leg shattered." A pause. "It's more or less healed now, but he'll never race again. His right arm was a mess too. All along his right side from where he hit the ice, well, he broke next to everything."

By the Angel. Jace was lucky to be alive. Shadowhunter's healed fast, but even this was going to take a while.

"He's at the Lightwoods," Jonathan tells me. "But you are going nowhere until that rib is healed. Mom put on another _iratze _while you were asleep. You'll be fine tomorrow."

"But Jace-"

"_Clary._ You are staying here tonight. I doubt Jace would want you to go over there in agony. Go back to bed, you can see him tomorrow."

There's no way I can convince him otherwise.

* * *

Jace is lying in his bed when I arrive, and he looks a mess. Truly.

My first time seeing Jace in just his boxers, and it has to be like this. He's laid atop the covers, his entire right side… black, really. It's mottled black, blue and purple. There's a gash on his arm as well, but it's wrapped in a bandage. There's so many _iratze's _scrawled onto him that I can't count them all. He looks broken in more ways than one.

I'm crying I realize when a tear drips onto my cheek. Hurriedly I wipe them away, walking over to the chair sat next to him. I sink down onto it, wishing I can take Jace's hand into my own. But I'm scared of hurting him any further.

He never would have gotten so hurt if it hadn't been for me. He had been running for me. Me alone.

The guilt… no, it was never going to leave me now.

I sit there for so long I lose track. No one comes up, which I'm thankful for. Just us two sat alone is already hard enough.

Jace wakes up after about an hour. He groans lightly, opening his eyes. My stomach drops in horror at the sight of them. At first glance, they look dark from tiredness. But that's not it. No, his eyes are all black and purple as if his nose has been broken. With how much he'd broken, it probably had been.

"I'm a mess, aren't I?" Jace chuckles weakly, closing his eyes again.

"Just a little" I mutter, reaching out a hand at last and taking his own gingerly. He doesn't object or pull away as if I've hurt him.

"I'm sorry about your father" Jace says quietly after a few minutes, eyes still closed. "He was a terrible man, but he was still your father."

I nod my head slightly. "I still have Jonathan and mom though. I'm just glad Jonathan's okay. Did you hear what happened?"

"I know everything that happened Clary. Isabelle told me. Alec was pushed off too, but he only broke a finger." Jace snorted in laughter. "He always was lucky when falling off. And here's me- even more broken."

"You're not that broken." It's a lie, but I don't care. Jace opens his shadowy eyes, looking skeptical. "Clary," he starts. "It wasn't the fall from _Draco _that did this. He skidded and landed onto me."

_Jonathan failed to mention that. _I feel sick again. "But you're alive."

"Three broken ribs, broken leg, busted hip and arm. Plus my elbow was dislocated. Oh and my nose broke. I probably look like a raccoon right now." He starts laughing, but all color drains from his face and he stops abruptly. A flash of pain across his face. Laughing must have hurt him.

"Actually you look more like a skunk." It's a lame joke, but I can't think straight. I can't stop staring at the mess his body is. But he still looks beautiful. He always would.

"Come here" Jace sighs softly, raising his good arm and tapping his lips. "I think I deserve this."

Oh he did. He so did. When I lean down and kiss him gently, the tears reappear.

"Shh" Jace mutters against my lips, smoothing my hair back. "Don't cry. We're all here, right? We're all still alive."

Barely in his case. But he was right; we all _were _alive. And what was more, I was free.

_Free._

But at the cost of my father's death.

* * *

It takes a week before Jace can even sit up without yelling in agony. He's covered in even more _iratze's _now. Plus some runes to ease the pain.

I don't go home once during the entire week. When Jonathan comes to visit, he brings surprising news.

"The Council is in uproar" he tells me and Jace, rubbing at his jaw. "After what happened with our father, they're talking about banning the Run. Well, insisting on it."

That sounded like an amazing idea.

"Really?" Jace frowns. "I doubt everyone is in favor of that. Too many people in love with the old ways."

Jonathan shakes his head, twisting his ring around and around his finger like he's agitated. "A surprising amount of people have called for it to be banned now our father is dead. Inquisitor Gardenia has claimed her old post and is in favor of it. I told Alex about what happened to you two and she told her mother. It's made a difference." A pause. "They're going to ban the Run if enough people vote. It's not just the Clave that's voting, it's Alicante. The _equi umbra _will be driven out of Idris for good."

"When is this?" Jace's voice is stronger than it has been for ages. He's staring at my brother with his eyes attentive. "I'm going. I don't care how. The Run… it has to stop."

I wasn't even going to argue with him.

"Tomorrow in the Accords Hall," Jonathan says quietly. "Two o'clock."

Jace nods. "I'll be there. Maybe they'll finally listen to me now they know the truth."

We all fall silent. Jace is sat upon his bed with a determined expression on his face. Jonathan is stood before the bed, staring down at us both. I'm still sat on the chair next to Jace.

"I'm glad you're feeling better" Jonathan now says to Jace. "I'm sorry I couldn't pull you back up."

Jace doesn't reply for a minute, but then "it wasn't your fault- you were trying to pull me back on. If you had, and I won, we might not be here. On the precipice of change."

Nothing would be the same now. Everything was changing. My life, Jace's, Jonathan's… and if the voting swayed in our favor, Alicante as well. No more demon horses. No more Demons Run.

"I'll save you both spaces tomorrow" Jonathan tells us before leaving.

Jace shifts back to lying down with his eyes fixed upon the ceiling. "This is amazing Clary," he laughs. "Can you imagine?"

I can imagine. And it looks good. I leave the chair, and slip into the bed with Jace, snuggling into his left side so I don't hurt him. Jace hugs me into his bare chest, saying utterly nothing as he holds me. But before long we're kissing again, thankful that the other is alive.

* * *

We get there early, even before Jonathan. Instead of him saving us a seat, we save him one. When he arrives, the hall has long since filled up. Jace is sat next to me, back straight and eyes still dark. At least now the bruises there have faded to purple and yellow. His hip is still terrible though. If he walks too far, he has to lean on me. He hates it, I can tell.

Jonathan takes his seat next to me, saying under his breath "some have been thrown out of the meeting already."

I'm not shocked. It's been chaos ever since we arrived. People are yelling and arguing before it's even begun.

When it does begin, Consul Ravenswood stands up and calls over the noise "silence! _Sit. All of you._" Murmurs and they sit, gazing up at him. Suddenly I'm thankful that we're on the front row. It sounded insane near the back.

"We're all here to discuss the immediate effect of banning Demons Run," he calls. "No drawn out debates or months of trying to decide. We do this now. Before more people die from this…_barbaric _event."

Some people snort in laughter. Some make their disapproval known.

"Our recent death, Valentine Morgenstern, has forced the Council to rethink Demons Run," he says, eyes sharp. "You all heard his son's words. Since then, even more evidence has come to light that certain 'accidents' during past Runs weren't a misfortune on the runners part. It was murder. Morgenstern was found to have killed next to fifty people during the Run through the years. And we _let that happen._" He shakes his head, expression hard. "There are more deaths. More murders committed during the Run by others too. Some of you are in this very hall. And I recommend you don't try to escape-" a smirk spreads across his face. "The doors are being watched. You will be cut down where you stand." He straightens up. "The fact is, Shadowhunter's, we have forgotten our mandate in the face of sport. Our founder of the Run intended for this to be _just _a race. Nothing more, nothing less. A test of skill, not of surviving. Women would race. His own children and wife would race. And now?" his eyes fix onto me. "It takes the children of Valentine Morgenstern himself to open our eyes to the wholesale slaughter that has been committed." His eyes flicker to Jace, but he says nothing. But he knows Jace is a massive part of this, I can tell.

Someone at the back calls "but this is _tradition!_ You cannot ban tradition!"

Consul Ravenswood nods, looking grave. "I know it is tradition. It has been for so long, but it has to stop."

Voices are raised and before long, the yelling and anger starts up again. Jonathan sighs heavily, muttering out "I knew this would happen."

Jace's expression is cold as he stands up, refusing to accept help from me as I make a grab for him. "Shadowhunter's!" he calls. The hall goes silent as all attention moves to him. He doesn't pause. "The Run _should _be stopped. Who needs demons when you have this race, huh? It tears families apart. Kills friends and lovers. It's not the demons that are depleting our numbers, it's _this. The Run. Demons Run._" His eyes are as cold as ice as he finishes with "the _equi umbra _should be driven out of Idris. They are demons, people. _Demons. _And they are running free out _there_-" he throws up his good arm towards the door, shaking his head. "My vote is that they should go. The Run abolished and banned before we all become an endangered species." He sits back down, groaning lightly with a hand on his hip. "Are you okay?" I can't help but ask. Jace nods, twining his hand with my own. "I'm fine Clary. At least, I will be soon. When the Run is gone."

My smile is sad as I squeeze his hand. "Do you think it will stop?"

"With your father gone? I think so."

The hall suddenly erupts into chaos again, one side against the other. Wild racers against the ones who think Jace is speaking the truth.

I can't stay here.

"Let's go."

Jace doesn't object.

It's as we reach the gigantic double doors that suddenly, one yell is louder than all others.

"Quiet _down!_"

The hall falls silent as if Jace is talking again. But it's not. It's my brother. He's stood on the top table with the Council members sat there behind him. Consul Ravenswood looks faintly surprised, as if he hadn't expected Valentine's son to make his voice heard.

Jonathan's eyes are as hard as ice as he calls across the hall, voice echoing in a way that reminds me of our father. "You have _all _lost someone from the Run, and you are defending it? Who _cares _about tradition! If we're all dead, how does it even matter?" he spreads his arms, gazing across the sea of black with his eyes narrowing. "I am a Demons Run Champion, you all know this. I have won more than once, and I am against the Run. I am Valentines _son_, and I am _against the Run. _Does this not open your eyes? I've lost my father from this. My sister very nearly lost the man she loves because he was racing for _her. _We were both racing for her freedom, not the so-called 'glory of the Run.' Once upon a time, yes, I did love the Run. But that was before I saw the blood hidden beneath the titles. The blood my father has shed and lives he's taken." He takes a deep breath, lowering his arms. "If you wish for the Run to continue, you might as well brand the word 'monster' onto your forehead. I'm done." He spits the last word, jumping down from the table. The hall is deadly silent as he walks over to the door and leaves. A flash of dark red and I know Alex Gardenia has gone after him.

"I'm done too" Jace calls, standing back up. I follow suit, adding "me too." I grab his arm, flashing him a look that warns him not to fight me. He looks close to dropping from how much pain his hip is causing him.

And then, amazingly, other Shadowhunter's start standing up. They echo our words. Soon enough, the hall is full of voices calling for the Run to be banned.

I can't help but smile. Next to me, Jace chuckles.

Things would change now. For the better.

We had won.


	17. Epilogue

**_10 years later_**

The boy with the wide dark emerald eyes just stared at his father in wonder as the story ended. "So that was how you and mommy met? That was Demon's Run?"

A chuckle and the man nodded, ruffling his son's hair. "Yeah, that's how me and your mother met. Just over two years after that-" he poked his son's nose. "You came along. And your sister a few years later."

"Ew daddy. Please don't. Sooo grosssss."

Jace Herondale chuckled again, glancing to the witchlight that doubled at the nightlight. "Come on- you promised that when I told you that story, you'd go to sleep."

"Annie told me how babies are made."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Did Uncle Jonathan tell her?"

"She said that… _kissing _makes babies. _Like eggs._"

The man could barely stop himself laughing, but he had to- he couldn't wake the little girl asleep in the bed opposite her brothers. "Well Uncle Jonathan was just joking. I assure you."

"But…" the boy's eyes widened. "How _are _babies made then?"

"When you're older, Josh, I'll tell you."

"But daddy-!"

"Sleep, Josh! Now!"

The boy whined. "Dad! But… the horses? What if they find me?"

Jace sighed lightly, raising a hand and smoothing his sons honey blond hair back. It fell into his mothers forest green eyes. "They're gone, Josh. The _equi umbra _were forced out of Alicante and Idris. And the Run is over. You know that."

"But you have _Draco. _And _Nyx. _And _Athena._"

"_Athena_ is their child, remember?" Jace reminded him. "Besides- those horses won't hurt you."

"But how do you know that?"

Jace leaned forwards, pressing his lips to his son's forehead. "Because you have very special blood. And what is in your blood means they will never hurt you."

"But they hurt you," the boy muttered. "They bit you. They scratched you and they hurt you. I see the scars."

"I'm a Shadowhunter, my son. The scars do not bother me or your mother. Without them, I wouldn't be as strong as I am today. I'm thankful for them." Jace smiled. It was a real smile too. "Come here-" the boy shuffled forwards, wrapping his arms around his father. "I love you," Jace muttered into Josh's hair. "Now go to sleep. Or mommy will have my head."

The boy slid down under his covers, watching his father stand up and touch the witchlight rune stone, turning it off. "Night daddy."

"Night night. Don't let the demon horses bite." Jace grinned evilly as he shut the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

Clary was lying upon the sofa, a book in her handswhen Jace walked down the stairs. As soon as he entered the room, she asked "did they go to sleep okay? You were up there ages."

"Well," Jace sighed, lifting his wife's legs up and sitting down upon the sofa, letting them fall back down and onto his lap. "Josh wanted to know how 'mommy and daddy fell in love.'"

"I do hope you left out the sex parts."

"Well apparently your brother told Annie that kissing makes babies."

Clary opened her mouth, setting the book down upon the arm of the sofa. "Kissing? Really? I wonder what he told Lyra."

Jace sniggered. "I'm pretty sure his daughter knows everything. I don't know how Alex puts up with you brother."

"I don't either." Clary looked thoughtful, then arched a brow. "You did leave out the lewd parts… right?"

"Hey! He's almost nine. Of course I did." Jace paused. "Well I did say we kissed. A lot. It sounded better than saying 'mommy fucked daddy' or 'daddy and mommy had sex on the floor of Uncle Jonathan's mansion.'"

"Jace I-"

The man looked smug. "Exactly. Kissing sounded a lot better."

Clary tutted, reaching forward and pressing a kiss to her husband's cheek. Then her eyes traveled to his hair. "Hmm," she mused against his cheek. "Your hair is getting a little long. Annie will be braiding it before long."

"With flowers too?"

"Yes. She'll add flowers into it."

Jace shrugged. "Ann is cute with flowers in her hair, but I bet I'd look better."

"Very macho (!)" Clary scoffed, pressing her lips to Jace's. A minute later, she broke it, muttering out with their lips barely brushing "mmn I love you Jace. So much." She squealed quietly when Jace tugged her closer, laying her head down upon his lap. "As I love you" he whispered, leaning down and brushing his lips to her own. After a long, sweet kiss, Clary wondered aloud "did we… get a happy ending, Jace? All of us?"

Jace paused at that, his thumb stroking her cheek gently. "I think… we did," he replied, sounding surprised. "A happy ending. How about that eh?"

"Well I wouldn't say that" Clary sighed, pecking at his lips. "We do have to baby-sit Jonathan's little shit tomorrow. And the next day."

"Ah, a mini female Jonathan. Who could forget her (?)" Jace retorted sarcastically, but not meaning harm. The little girl with waist length white blonde hair was sickeningly adorable. Much like their daughter Annie.

Clary giggled. "Just keep her away from _Nyx. _I don't think she likes Lyra."

"Blame daddy Jon's blood for that. Positively angelic."

Clary looked skeptical. "My brother? An angel? Are you feeling okay?"

"You know what I mean." Jace poked at his wife's nose. "Besides, I want to take _Draco _out tomorrow. Give him a good run."

The woman with the fiery hair perked up. "I'll race you. Jonathan can watch the kids before the tutor comes by. I think _Nyx _misses the running."

"We both know I'll win" Jace grinned.

Clary arched a brow once more. "Rather sure in the Run, I got further than you."

"Yeah, but I've _won _before."

"Oh hush. Big head."

Jace grinned cheekily. "Score one to me."

"For now. I intend to win tomorrow" Clary retorted. Jace smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Bring it short stuff."

"Just remember that that short stuff if your wife. I will slap you."

"Abuse!"

Clary giggled again, resting her head against his shoulder as she sat up. "You're such an idiot."

She'd never told her husband about the demon blood in her own veins. It, along with his own, had never bothered them.

* * *

When morning came, the pair of Shadowhunter's took to their demon horses.

"Clary slow down" Jace chuckled after half an hour, forcing _Draco_ to slow to a gentle trot. He groaned lightly, raising a hand to his right hip. Ever since the fall he'd taken in the Run all those years ago, it had never been the same. When he rode too hard, his right side would burn as if on fire. Walking, when that happened, was out of the question.

Clary cantered back on _Nyx, _stopping alongside. "Don't look like that" she tutted lightly at his dark expression.

"It's still strange. Not being able to ride like I used to. I feel useless." His voice was bitter. Clary sighed, leaning over just enough to press her lips to his cheek, murmuring against it "you are far from useless."

"You know what I mean. I feel… meh."

Clary arched a brow. "Is this another sex thing?"

Jace snorted in laughter, pecking a kiss to her lips. "You're making it sound like… I think I'm not a man. Oh, I know I'm a man, Clary. We have two kids after all, don't we?"

Clary's face went scarlet. Jace grinned devilishly, pulling away. "See? I'm good. I'm not past my sell by date anytime soon."

"Still," Clary scolded. "Take it easy on that hip. One more fall and you'll never be able to walk again. Remember that."

"Urgh," Jace groaned. "I'm not a child Clary. Josh and Annie are the kids, not me."

"Well you are at times." But Clary was smiling.

They trotted past the mausoleums, and Jace stopped his horse. Clary tossed a look back over her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Jace shook his head, dismounting _Draco. _He groaned lightly in pain as his booted feet hit the ground, but hid it from his wife. She worried about him too much in his eyes. "Nothing's wrong. It's just I haven't been here in so long."

Clary slipped down from her own horse. "I think the last time we were both here together, it was when you told me about… well, the blood."

A nod. "I think so too. I bet dad's disappointed."

"Disappointed? No, I think your father would be happy. Your mother too. You grew up, got married and had a family. I think they would understand why you've not been here often."

_Draco _and_ Nyx _wouldn't move, they both knew that. Their bond with the Shadow Horses was as strong as their bond with each other.

"Dusty," Jace noted as he pushed the grate open, expression suspicious- it was already open. There was a dagger in his boot, so he wasn't unarmed. He swore he heard something inside. Clary did too. She frowned lightly. "This is just the Herondales, so why is there someone in there?"

When they went inside, it was empty but for three candles. Clary saw that they were pure white ones, flickering gently next to a bunch of dark red roses. Jace stepped forward, crouching down before the strange scene. The flowers and candles were set before William Herondale's plaque and his two children. There was a white card among the roses. Jace picked it up, telling Clary "There's no words." He cocked his head lightly. "Odd."

Clary crouched down next to him, gazing at the lit candles. There were runes of remembrance on the side of each one. They spoke of loss, but not of unendurable pain or mourning. As if the person who had put them there occasionally thought about them.

"One Herondale started the Run," Clary mused. "And another ended it." She took the card from Jace, turning it over. In the corner, she spied something Jace had missed. Initials.

"T.G," Clary wondered aloud.

"Hmm?" Jace asked, rearranging the roses he'd knocked askew, standing up and rubbing at his sore hip. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Clary set the card back among the roses, standing up too. Jace was gazing at the names of his parents. She slid her hand into his warm own, smiling lightly. "Come on- home. No racing."

"Boring" Jace tutted, swinging their hands lightly.

It was when Jace shut the intricate metal gate that Clary remembered the story that he'd told her in this very same place. Of the fact William Herondale's wife was supposedly eternal.

T.G. A Tessa?

Maybe she really was real. Visiting the graves of her husband and children.

The fact made Clary smile.

As Jace heaved himself back onto _Draco, _Clary following close behind with _Nyx, _she called to her husband "have you told Josh and Annie about William Herondale?"

"No. Why?"

Clary shrugged. "Nothing. I just thought Josh in particular would like it."

Jace looked thoughtful. "He's scared of the horses."

A laugh as Clary trotted to her husband's side. "So were you when you were a child. Now look at you?" she grinned. "Still untamed. Uncontrollable."

And she hoped he never, ever changed.

* * *

**Annnnnd that is it for Untamed. Wow. I can't believe it. This story has been one of my favorite so far to write. I hope you liked the epilogue, the fact the entire story was Jace telling his son how he and Clary met :3 and yes it's a happy ending! Thank you so much for reading! And I hope this story makes you want to read what inspired me, Maggie Siefvater's ****_The Scorpio Races. _****A beautiful read. Final reviews would be fantastic, and thanks again! Keep an eye out for my next Clace story. A Christmas inspired one. Maybe Jace is Santa in disguise. Hhaha just kidding, this next one will be based on ****_Meg Cabot's Abandon. _****Which is basically a retelling of the Hades and Persephone myth. Keep an eye out for it! x Nicola**


End file.
